See Through Me
by RainOnMex
Summary: Miley Stewart's the new maid of the Grey family causing her to move in their guesthouse. Nick is ready to make her stay as miserable as possible. What if they accidentally fall head over heals with each other? Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hey, hey, hey. ;) this is the new story. Hope you'll like it! Review and enjoy. :D**

_See Through Me ; Chapter One  
_

Miley walked in their house, throwing her backpack down the floor before heading to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and gulping it down until it was half empty. The house was quiet and she realized her mom wasn't home from work yet. Miley sighed, walking back to the living room and flopping down the couch. Her mom wasn't always home and she was missing her all the time. Miley knew something wrong was going on with her mom at work because she'd usually come home looking depressed and tired.

Trying not to think too much, she grabbed the remote from the coffee table and started scanning through the channels. None of her favorite shows were on making her turn the television off. Miley glanced at the door, hoping her mom would show up now. She had the feeling she was going to walk in, sadly again. Something was definitely wrong and she needed to know what it was. She immediately slipped her phone from her pocket, checking if her mom left a message or tried to call. There were none.

Soon, the door opened and her mom appeared in the doorway. Miley stood up, walking over to her mom and giving her a hug. Her mom looked depressed again making the urge inside her to ask what was wrong grow stronger. She watched as her mom went straight up the stairs and into her room leaving Miley in the living room, standing. Now, she really needed to know what was up. She followed her to her room, poking her head to her mom's room. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she wiped it away with a tissue.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" she whispered, walking slowly into her room, "Did something happen at the office? I keep on noticing you're always so depressed when you go home. What's going on?

"Sweetie, there's something you have to know," her mom said making Miley listen attentively. She sat down the bed next to her mom as she rubbed her back, "I got fired three days ago. My contract's over. You may think I'm going to work everyday but I'm not. I was looking for a job. Sadly, I can't find any."

"Mom, how could you hide this from me? You know we're in this together. I'll work for us if I have to. I'll work at Pizza Hut or Starbucks or something. I'll help, mom," Miley said, sighing, "We can do this."

"No, honey. I'm not going to let you work. I can handle this. You just stick to being the good student and daughter, okay sweetie? Mom's got this," her mom forced out a smile that Miley doubted. She racked her brain for solutions to this problem. She could either work at fast food chains or babysit or walk dogs.

"What are we going to do until then?" Miley sighed as she leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. Her mom gathered her hair, twisting it into a ponytail then letting it loose again. It took her mom a while before she could answer.

"You're going to continue your studies and I'm going to ask for help from my friends. Don't worry, sweetie. We'll get through this," she whispered, comfotingly as she rubbed her daughters back. All that Miley do was nod and agree with her mom meanwhile, thinking of ways to help her without her knowing it. She wasn't really the type of girl that makes others handle problems on their own. Miley wanted to help everyone by all means.

"Mom, if you need me to do anything, I won't hesitate. I'll help you," she said as she wrapped her arms around her mom, hugging her tightly. She felt a tear slide down her flushed cheek, wiping it quickly so her mom wouldn't see.

"I'm going to be downstairs. I'll prepare dinner. Is lasagna fine?" Tish asked as she rose from the bed, walking over to the door and waited for her daughter's answer. Miley nodded and she gave her a small smile before walking out of the room.

Miley lied down the bed, feeling the tears form in her eyes making her vision blury. She tried her best to hold them back but failed. Her tears continued to roll silently as she stared out the window, wondering how the future will turn out for them. Miley burried her face in a pillow, soaking it with her hot tears. She knew crying wouldn't solve any of their problems but it was nice to cry and just let it out. Her mother's words kept replaying and replaying in her head. She needed to trust her mom. Things are going to be okay. They can get through. All she has to do now was wait and see...

xxx

Miley's eyes shot open once the alarm clock started ringing. She glanced at the clock and she had twenty minutes left before she was late. Cursing and murmuring, she made her way to her closet, grabbing a random shirt and her dark washed jeans. She zoomed towards the bathroom, splashing water on her face and wiping it with a towel. Her foot was caught on the rug, almost making her trip and making her curse even more. She slipped off her pyjamas and shirt, replacing them with her chosen clothes. Miley made her way to the drawers, pulling socks over her feet and grabbing a pair of Converse.

Her hair was naturaly curly making her thankful that she didn't need to fix them with a curling iron. Checking herself on the mirror, she ran a lipstick over her lips and powder over her face. Miley swung her bag over her shoulder as she dashed down the stairs to see her mother scanning through newspapers and reading the classified ads. "Sweetie, you're still here?" Tish asked as she looked up from the newspaper, removing her reading glasses.

"Woke up late. I'll see you later mom. Love you!" Miley said as she grabbed a glass of milk, chugging it and stuffing a toast in her mouth before heading out the door. She checked her wrist watch and she had ten minutes to run all the way to her school. She completely missed the bus and she had to run like The Flash to get there in time. After eight minutes of running and stopping to breathe and running again, she finally reached the school. "I made it!" she cheered to herself, smiling as she walked towards her locker.

"Hey Miles," her best friend said, giving her a smile. It faded as soon as it appeared, seeing Miley's appearance. "What happened to you, Miley? Did you get chased by a pack of wolves or something? Your hair's a mess, you have powder on your left cheek and your shirt has a stain on it. Is that Elvis Presley?"

"Yes! It's Elvis Presley! God, I must've grabbed this shirt by mistake. I woke up late from crying myself to sleep last night. Last night was a nightmare," Miley sighed as she ran a hand through her tangled curls.

"Why? What happened? Is it about your mom?" Demi asked, worriedly as she closed her locker. Miley nodded, sighing and she understood it immediately. "You're mom's fired? I'm sorry, Mi." she sighed as she gave Miley a hug.

"It's fine. We're going to get through this one together. I don't really mind working. In fact, I've always wanted to try it. It's a whole new experience," Miley shrugged as she opened her locker, placing her books inside it.

"Yeah, you're right. Not to mention, you're mom can't do this alone. You have to help her somehow. Do you have any idea what you're going to do?" Demi asked as she closed her locker shut.

"I have an idea, alright. Can you come with me after school? I can't really do that on my own. So you better wish me luck later. I'm going to need it," Miley sighed as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Uh... Miles? Why are your shoes different?" her best friend asked making Miley look down. Her left shoe was a black converse and her right shoe was a red one.

"Shit. I'm such in a hurry earlier, I didn't notice! God!" she groaned as she leaned her forehead against her locker, banging it. Demi pulled her away, giggling.

"Chill, Mi. It's just shoes," she smiled as they started heading to their classroom.

"Nice shoes, loser," they heard someone say while the rest laughed as they walked away. Miley looked down in shame as they sat down their usual seats.

"God, Nick Grey's such a jerk," Demi said as she turned to her best friend. "You okay? Don't mind him. He's an ass like his girlfriend, Nicole."

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm used to him. He's been an asshole ever since sixth grade. I don't even know what I did to that guy," Miley rolled her eyes as she tried to fix her frizzy hair.

"Hm. Maybe he's naturally a dick," Demi said making the two of them burst into giggles. Miley glanced at Nick and Nicole sucking on each other's face. Maybe there was another way to help her mom. She somehow doubted her decision and thought of more options. Unfortunately, she was stuck with her final choice. Miley looked away once the teacher entered making the two of them pull away. Demi rolled her eyes at the two as she giggled with Miley.

xxx

"So, what is this idea of yours? Are you going to be a babysitter or something?" Demi asked as they brought their trays over to their usual table. They sat down, as she ate a french fry. Miley sighed as she squeezed ketchup on her burger. "If I were you, I'll just work at KFC or something. It'd be easy."

"It's not as easy as it looks so I'm absolutely not taking that job. I'm going to be part-time maid... or housekeeper. I'll tell you who I'm working for later once we get to their house. I'm not even sure if I want to do this," Miley groaned as she took a bite out of her burger, "It might not be worth it."

"A _maid_? Mi, you must be joking. It's like ten times harder than working at a fast food chain. A maid or a housekeeper, it doesn't really have a difference but what about your studies? It would be hard to balance things especially you have to work 24 hours a day," Demi said as she looked around, making sure no one would hear their conversation.

"I'm going to stay at their guesthouse during the weekdays and I get to go home on the weekends. It will be fine. It's not like I'll do this forever. It's just to help my mom and I'll stop once she gets a permanent job," Miley answered as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Well, you're right. But if you need anything, don't think twice to ask me for help. I'll come right away," Demi smiled at her as she ate another fry. "Great, here comes the wicked with of the west," she rolled her eyes as Nicole approached them.

"Hey Demi. Hey... somebody else," Nicole faked a smile as Miley and Demi tried their best to ignore the girl.

"What do you want, Nicole?" Demi exhaled as she looked up at her under her eyelashes. "If you're here to do some bitching or whatever you call it, we're not interested so I suggest you leave before I smack you in the face."

"Ooh, I'm so scared, Monroe. In case you forgot, your mother owes me big time. If it wasn't for my father, your house would've been sold right now and you'd be living in the street. Yeah, that's a big deal, huh?" Nicole smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"That was a year ago. Stop acting like you saved our lives or something. It's not a big deal that your father loaned my mother money," Demi rolled her eyes as Miley gave her a look, saying she should stop already.

"Oh, it is a big deal," she glared at Demi as she flipped her hair. "So Stewart are you just going to stare or will you say something?" Nicole chuckled as one of her friends approached her and giggling along even though she had no idea what her friend just said.

"What am I supposed to say to someone like you? My mom taught me an important lesson when I was six. Don't say anything if you don't have something nice to say at all, so," Miley shrugged, smiling making Demi giggle.

"Did she also teach you the difference of black and red? Or are you just naturally stupid? If you're trying to start a trend, it's a fail. Later, Stewart... Monroe," Nicole said before walking away with her friend making the both of them groan.

"Let me rip her head off, please?" Demi exhaled, frustratedly as she ran a hand through her dark black hair. "Can't she give us a break even just for a day? If she's not the one bitching, Nick's there. They're like the school's pain in the asses."

"More like the pain in _our _asses. They're popular, remember? The whole school loves them. Girls are crazy about Nick and boys are crazy about Nicole. Thus, the two most popular students date and rule the school. Cycle of life," Miley rolled her eyes as she sipped her soda.

"Well the cycle sucks. You know, I think we're the only ones who are against them. And if I were a boy, I wouldn't go for Nicole. I mean, sure she's gorgeous and hot but she's too... I don't know. I can't even say it."

"Hey, we have two more years to suffer. I can't wait to be a senior and graduate and get the heck out of this place," Miley said as she threw the bottle in the trashcan and standing up.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Demi agreed, giggling as she rose from her seat. "Let's go," she smiled as they walked away and made their way to the hallway.

xxx

The two best friends walked through the streets and passed about ten houses before they finally reached their destination. Miley's heart was thumping so hard, she thought it was going to burst out any second. Demi, on the other hand was guessing whose house it was as she continued to talk about how her day was even though the two of them were together the whole day except during gym class, biology and history. They stood by the door of the house as Demi looked around. "Miles, this place is huge. How are you supposed to clean it? You're going to need like four maids in there," Demi said.

"I don't know, Dem," Miley giggled. "Since we're here, I'm supposed to tell you now. I'm working for the Grey family." she said, hoping and praying Demi wouldn't freak out. She watched as her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, no way," Demi gasped. "You should've worked someplace else! For example, McDonald's! You'll be surrounded by happy, satisfied customers and you're actually having fun. When you're in here, you'll get to see the curly haired jerk that treats you like crap. He treats you like that in school, what more in there!"

"It's going to be fine!... I hope," Miley sighed. "You see, Mrs. Grey and my mom are close friends when they were in college so I came here to ask if I could help around and she said she needed some help and told me to meet me here today."

"I hope I know what you've gotten yourself into," Demi exhaled as she faced her best friend. "Let's do this, then," she said as she pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. The door opened revealing Denise, Nick's mother. They gave her smiles and Denise immediately gave Miley a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming. We really need some help around here," Denise giggled. "The boys are such a mess. Come on in," she said as they walked in the wide living room, astonishing the two girls.

"You have a beautiful house, Mrs. Grey," Miley smiled.

"Why thank you. I decorated this house myself," Denise said proudly. The walls were painted dandelion and the furnitures were authentic and antique. There were picture frames of the family on the tables and there was a beautiful chandelier above them, hanging. Miley ran her hand across the black couch as they sat down. "May I offer you girls a drink?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Grey," Miley said.

"Oh, okay," Denise smiled as she sat down the other chair next to them. "So, this is going to be the arrangement. You stay in the guesthouse for the weekdays. I'm not around during 8 in the morning and 2 a.m. After school, you go straight here, do your homework or projects first before you get started. If you have plans with your friends, it's certainly alright as long as you don't stay out until 9 in the evening. On weekends, you get to go home. My day offs are on the weekends so we won't really be needing help and you're free to go. You come back Monday afternoon after school. Is this arrangement okay?"

"It's fine. The arrangement is perfect," Miley smiled at Denise. She exhaled as she looked around, wondering why Nick wasn't home yet. He was probably at Nicole's place, smooching with her or something. One thing was for sure, the place was going to be extremely hard to clean especially that they had a swimming pool.

"You start next week, okay?" Denise said as Miley nodded. "I'll introduce you to the boys. Nick, Joe and Frankie. Kevin's in Harvard. He's in college already. Wow, they're growing up fast," she chuckled making the two girls smile. Miley sighed inwardly, praying this was all worth it and it will eventually be alright.

xxx

After stopping by Starbucks, the girls finally went their separate ways and headed home. Miley announced to her mom about her new job, thinking she needed to know since she was going to stay in the guesthouse and she immediately disagreed. Even though Denise was Tish's close friend, she doesn't approve for it was too much for a girl like Miley and she wanted her to focus on her studies After three hours of convincing and pleasing her mom, Tish finally nodded, thinking they did need the money.

Miley went to her room to finally pack. Another hour went by and she finally finished. Flopping down the bed, her mom entered her room, smiling. "Miley, I just want to let you know how I proud I am of you for taking this job."

"It's nothing, mom. I told you, we're in this together," Miley smiled as she walked towards her mom, giving her a warm hug.

"I love you, sweetie. I'm so proud of you," Tish whispered as she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead making her giggle. "Come home on weekends okay? I promise you, I'll find a job quickly. I don't want you to work that long. I might find one tomorrow."

"It's okay, mom. I don't blame you if you don't find a job," Miley said. "You just take your time finding a job you'll actually like and a boss you'll get a long with." Tish gave her a one last hug before leaving the room. Miley sighed as she glanced at her bags and luggage, wondering if she was ever going to survive especially since Nick was living in there. Closing her eyes, she finally fell asleep, ready to face tomorrow.

xxx

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Grey. Um, so I start now?" Miley asked the following day, after school. She was now standing in the middle of the house with Denise as she looked around. Her bags and luggages were beside her and it was going to be brought in the guesthouse. Her heart was thumping again and she wanted to barf and faint at the same time. This was it. No going back. She was going to work for them now.

"Oh, yes. But I want you to meet the boys first," Denise smiled as she called up the three brothers in their rooms. "Boys! Get down here! I'm going to introduce you guys to someone!" there was no response but after a couple of seconds, Nick appeared at the stairway along with a guy I swear I've seen before. They went down the stairs and next to Denise, eying making her even more nervous.

"Hey, mom. Who's she?" Joe asked as he gave Miley a small smile.

"Boys, this is Miley. She's our new maid. She's going to work for us now because her mom, which was my friend when we were in college, got fired. Miley's helping her mom to earn money. So I want you to treat her well," Denise said as Joe held out his hand and Miley gladly shook it, smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Joe. I've seen you at school before. I'm a senior," Joe said as he let go of Miley's hand, smiling.

"Oh yeah, that's why I remember," Miley smiled as she watched Nick get irritated by the second making her nervous.

"Great, like I don't see you enough at school already," Nick glared as her mom gave her a look. "Mom, why her?!" he groaned. Nick really didn't like Miley around. He always thought she was a dork and buzz kill for he hasn't really met Miley yet. She looked down, not knowing how to deal with this.

"Nicholas," Denise gave her a firm look making him shut up.

"This is bullshit," Nick murmured under her breath.

"You know what, Nick? Leave her alone. You're such an ass," Joe shook his head as he started picking up Miley's bags and left to go to the guesthouse along with Denise, leaving Nick in the living room alone. Great. Miley everyday. Nicole wouldn't be happy about this. Nick didn't want to be close to her, knowing it would ruin his reputaion. He didn't know why the girl irritated him so much. She just did. But he thought, it would be cool if he had a loser to torture in his house. He'd be king of the school. He smirked to himself, planning something. If Miley was staying here, he might as well make her life as miserable as possible.

_Welcome to my world, Stewart._

**a/n: so you want me to continue or bash the story? :) the first chapters of stories always suck but it will get better. Haha. Okay, Nick might seem a shallow asshole, but don't hate on him yet. Hate him around the next chapter or something. LOL. Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: chapter two. :) review and enjoy!**

_See Through Me ; Chapter Two_

Miley walked in the guesthouse with Joe carrying her bags. Denise led them inside, opening the lights. Miley awed in delight, liking the guesthouse. It was absolutely beautiful. The walls were light and the atmosphere was calm. There was a plasma TV by the living room and whoever walks in would just stop and take a look around. Joe settled her bags down the floor by the stairs as Denise showed her around. Miley would run her fingers through the smooth walls and furnitures and she'd stop and look at pictures along the way.

"This is the kitchen. It's kind of small but it has an oven, microwave, coffee maker – the usual kitchen appliances and there are utensils over there. The table is for four persons only and if you have friends over, the table will do, right?" Denise asked as she made their way towards the counter.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. The kitchen's perfect," Miley smiled as she took one last look around before they proceeded to the living room. There was a couch and a coffee table, a shelf that was filled with picture frames and books and there was a TV in front of the coffee table. The interior design was gorgeous.

"This is the living room. It's big enough for you and your friends or if your mom comes to visit you. We have a cable and you'll be able to watch your favorite shows," Denise said as they left the room and went up the stairs. Again, there were picture frames hanging on the walls. It was like a museum inside. They made their way to the second floor and opened the door of the first bedroom. "This is your room. You can rearrange it anyway you want if you're not comfortable with it. Make it as if your own room, hang posters, put picture frames – anything you want to do."

"Really?" Miley grinned, "Wow, this is beautiful." Miley sat down her king-sized bed as she smoothened the sheets. The comforters were white and so were the pillows. She couldn't wait to sleep later. She rose from her seat and checked the drawers and closet then her bathroom. There was a bathtub, a shower room and a sink. This isn't a guesthouse, Miley thought. It was like her dream house but a little smaller.

"Let's go to the guestroom?" Denise asked and Miley nodded. They crossed the hallway and entered the guestroom. It had a double-decker bed and it was smaller than the room she was going to stay in. "This is the guestroom. If you have friends over or something, they can stay the night here," she said. They went back down the stairs and found Joe watching TV. He turned off the TV and rose from his seat.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Mrs. Grey," Miley smiled.

"Call me, Denise," she said as she smiled back. "By the way, Miley, you don't have to buy your own food. When we go to the groceries, we're going to by your essencial needs and food also. So just give us a list or you can come with us."

"Thanks, Denise," Miley giggled.

"Joe here can help you settle in your room and if you need any help, feel free to approach us. And feel free to whack Nicholas if he's being an ass to you, again. I'm sorry about that," Denise chuckled as she made her way towards the door. "Well, I'll see you later. I have some things to do."

"Bye, Mrs. Grey. I mean, Denise," Miley giggled as she closed the door, turning to Joe. He gave her a soft smile and she felt a little awkward moving around with him. "I'm Miley. You don't really know me but I go to the same school with you."

"Yeah, I know," Joe chuckled, "You were the girl yesterday wearing two different colors of Converse."

"Well, that's how I roll," Miley chuckled nervously. "Let me help with you that," she said immediately before he could say anything else. Miley took three of her bags while Joe carried her luggage. They made their way up the stairs and into Miley's room. They settled the bags down the bed as Miley sat down. "So what's the deal with Nick?"

"What do you mean? Him being an ass and all?" Joe asked as he crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the door. Miley nodded making him chuckle. "Nick's the type of person where he lives in a world where only himself matters. Just because he's the football captain, he thinks he's all that. His girlfriend – Nicole, is the head cheerleader. They're so _high school_. I don't even know what Nick sees in that girl. He's fully aware that she's cheating on him yet he doesn't care."

"He doesn't?" Miley asked in disbelief. "But who would care, right? I mean, she _is _Nicole. The girl everybody wants. Nobody would care."

"Oh I would," Joe scoffed, "She's not even beautiful. She's just hot."

Miley let out a small laugh, "They're the same."

"No, they're not," he chuckled, "She's not _beautiful_. They just see her from her body, I guess. Nicole's not really the friendliest person you're going to meet. I'm talking about a person who's face and personality is enough and you don't have to take a look at her body."

"That's obviously boy talk," Miley giggled as she lied down the bed, exhausted from going up and down the stairs. "I'm not really good at boy talk since I'm not really close to guys. I keep my distance from them."

"Why?" Joe asked as he sat down the bed next to Miley.

"Because most of them are jerks. You can't tell if they're lying or not. You can't tell if they're faking or not. In the end, you end up getting hurt and the next thing you know, you're crying in your room, wondering how it ended that way," she sighed.

"Who was the guy?" he asked.

"He's nothing. He transferred. Since then I kept myself away from guys," Miley said as she looked at Joe. "You're not a jerk, right?" she giggled as she sat up and leaned her back against the headboard.

"You tell me," he smiled, "So you never dated anymore?"

"Nope," Miley answered, smiling. "I don't want it to happen again. How 'bout you? Got any girlfriends?"

"None," he said. "I'm good. I'm perfectly happy this way. Nick's the only one who can't survive without kissing girls or something. I hope he keeps his promise though. It's a shame he wears a purity ring when he's not even close. I'm not really ruining the image of Nick but what I'm saying is true."

"I know," she giggled. "As much as possible, I'll just avoid him," Miley said as she leaned down, getting her guitar case. She settled it down her lap, opening it and taking her guitar out of it. She pushed the case away from her lap and studied the condition of her guitar.

"Whoa, you play?" Joe asked, his eyes widening. Miley nodded, smiling as she started pressing the right chords and strumming the strings. "I play also. Do you write your own songs? I mean, a girl like you must've already written songs. Can I hear it?"

"What's a 'girl like me?'" Miley giggled, "Yeah, I've written a couple of songs. They're not that good. Some of it aren't even finished yet."

"Come on, just one," Joe smiled.

"Fine but don't laugh, okay?" she said and he nodded. Miley started strumming as she looked up at Joe every now and then. "Smooth talkin', slow rockin', he's got everything that a girl's wantin'. Guitar cutie, he plays it groovy and I can't keep myself from doing something stupid. Think I'm really falling for his smile. Get butterflies when he says my name. He's got something special, he's got something special. When he's lookin' at me, I wanna get all sentimental. He's got something special, he's got something special. I could hardly breathe, something's telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one."

"It's good," he smiled, nodding. "I thought you don't wanna get close to guys anymore? Who was that about?" he chuckle as he nudged Miley slightly. She turned red, not really knowing why she wrote that song since she was against guys. It was weird that she even wrote that, considering she never had one _real_ boyfriend.

"I don't know. I just wrote it. Maybe someday it will come handy," Miley giggled as she settled her guitar down the bed. "So how 'bout you? Written any songs?"

"I have but I'm not letting you hear it," Joe winked before rising up from his seat making Miley let out a soft laugh. "I gotta go, I have homework to do. Maybe I'll swing by later after I get it done."

"Sure. Later, Joe," she smiled before opening one of her bags and taking out her clothes. Miley walked to the closet, placing her clothes inside. She heard Joe leave the room and head down the stairs. She smiled to herself, thinking this couldn't be that hard. After all, she did make one friend – Joe. Good luck to Nick and Kevin. Miley continued to unpack and placed the rest of her things in the drawers and closet. The picture of her and mom was displayed on her nightstand, wanting to see her everyday. "Well, mom, this is going to complicated. But we'll make this work, right? Good night."

xxx

Joe made his back to the house and ran up the stairs to Nick's room to talk. He opened the door, revealing Nick as he played the guitar. Joe sat down on one of the bean bags and faced him. "What are you doing here? Don't you have something to do?" Nick rolled his eyes at his brother as he looked up from the guitar. It was his room. Joe should stay in his own room. That was the point of having their own rooms so they didn't have to irritate each other. Nick wasn't really a good brother and hated having his family as company.

"I don't know. I have no one to talk to in my room. Unless you want me to talk to Mr. Fluffy and Mr. Stuffy," Joe shrugged as he grabbed Nick's notebook that contained all of his written songs. Nick immediately grabbed it away from his hand and stood up.

"I'd rather see you talk to those pathetic stuffed animals," he rolled his eyes as he placed his guitar back to the stand. "And what did I tell you about touching my notebook? It's none of your business so keep out of it."

"Why, you hiding something?" Joe teased his brother, enjoying the fact that he was getting annoyed and irritated again. "Oh yeah, I hung out with Miley earlier. She's pretty cool, you know. You don't have to be such an ass to her."

"You talked to the maid? How touching," Nick said as he lied down his bed, stuffing earphones into his ears. He turned up the volume to max, hoping it would drown Joe's voice. He wanted him to leave so badly.

"Uh, yeah. And don't treat her like she's some dog. She's smart, she's funny and she's a musician. Pretty good, too. Better than you, actually," he chuckled, knowing that just caught his brother's attention. Nick hated being second best.

"Oh yeah? I bet she sucked. A good song doesn't sound 'good' if it isn't played on a Gibson guitar. What did her guitar looked like? Shit?" Nick rolled his eyes as he pulled out the earphones from his ears to get to hear Joe's excuse.

"Her guitar was beautiful. She actually _cleans _it," Joe said.

"Yeah, that's her job. Clean stuff. Now get the hell outta here. Do something that doesn't involve me in it. 'Kay?" he said as he stuffed his earphones back, not wanting to hear another word from Joe's mouth. He doesn't care about that Miley girl – she's just the maid. It wasn't a big deal.

"Whatever, man. All you do is push the family out of your life. You think you can do things that really, you can't. You're not Superman, Nicholas. And don't even try to be. Miley's beautiful, she's nice and she actually talks to me even though I'm not his _brother_," Joe said as he walked towards the door and slamming it close behind him.

Nick hated getting called by the name 'Nicholas'. He always found it annoying. He doesn't really mean to push the family away from him. They were just irritating and he'd rather hang out with his friends or with Nicole than go out to dinner with his parents, Joe, Kevin and Frankie. He closed his eyes, letting the music from his earphones drown everything else. Nick hoped it'll drown Miley... literally.

xxx

"Hey, Mi! How was the first day? Did it suck? Was it okay? Did Nick try to kill you?" Demi asked her tired best friend. Miley sighed as she opened her locker, getting her books from it. "It sucked, didn't it? Anyway, how was the guesthouse? Later, after school, I'm so crashing your crib. It must be amazing. I mean, they are the Grey–"

"Dem! Let me answer," Miley giggled, "Well, first of all, it sorta sucked. Nick was a jerk and Joe was nice to me. We talked in the room I was staying in and I even played a song I wrote for him. He said he was nice. He's kinda cute, too."

"Ooh, someone's crushing," Demi poked Miley on her arm. "I guess he is cute. I wonder why he's not the captain. His little brother beat him."

"Well it's just captain. I bet he's better than his brother," Miley said as she checked her appearance on the mirror that hung on her locker. "After school, you have to come with me and see the guesthouse. It's so beautiful. It's probably my dream house and they call it their guesthouse. If you see the Grey's mansion, you will flip."

"I'm already flipping," the black haired girl whooped. "Did you get to meet Kevin and Frankie? I heard Frankie's adorable and he's the cutest 10-year-old ever."

"Not yet. He was sleeping by the time I came and when I woke up he was still asleep. Kevin, on the other hand, is in College. Was it Harvard? I don't really remember but Denise said he was in college," Miley shrugged as she closed her locker shut and linked her arm with Demi.

"I have a feeling those boys are going to be handul," Demi giggled as they walked through the hallway, trying to dodge everyone in their way. "Speaking of the boys, there's boy number three, Nicholas Grey and as suspected, he's sucking face with the school's whore."

Miley let out a laugh as they looked at them while passing. "God, why make-out here when they can do it in a hotel or something. I mean Nick is rich enough to rent them a room in a Marriot, right?" she snorted making Demi laugh along.

"Correction, his parents can," Demi chuckled but turned serious the moment she did, "Do you think they've done... _it_?"

"Dem! How could you ask that!" Miley laughed another hearty laugh. "Well if they make-out here, what more if they're alone in a room. So I think they've done it. Don't you think? They wouldn't call Nicole a whore for no reason except for the way she dresses."

"I think she takes that word for a compliment. She just likes attention. Whatever," her best friend rolled her eyes as they made their way to the classroom and sat on their seats.

"So Dem, you'll come by later, right?" Miley asked as she turned around to face Demi.

"I'll be there," she smiled but it faded as soon as it came, "here she comes."

"Who?"

"Hey Miley," Nicole faked a smile as she and her friends approached them. They were wearing attention-grabbing clothes and extremely short skirts and low v-neck blouses to show off some cleavage. Miley wanted to look away from their disturbing appearances but forced herself to handle this the right way. "I heard you're the new Grey's maid. How nice."

"That's none of your business, Nicole. If you're worried that I might steal Nick from you, well stop worrying because I don't even like him. You can stick him down your throat," Miley said making Demi's eyes widen. Demi tried her best to hold back a laugh.

"Oh You better, Stewart. Once I find out you're crushing on Nick, you don't know what'll happen," Nicole glared at the scoffing brunette.

"Ooh, I'm shaking, I'm shaking," Miley giggled as she rolled her eyes along with Demi.

"Reality check, Stewart. You don't mess with me and you stay in line like the rest of these losers in Seaview High. And don't you ever forget that," Nicole smirked at the two girls one last time before walking away with her three so-called friends.

"Whatver," Demi said as she high-fived with Miley.

xxx

Miley raced down the stairs, almost tripping on the rug by the door. She quickly opened the door and Demi immediately came in, looking around. Miley smiled as she closed the door and followed her best friend into the kitchen. "So, what do you think? It's beautiful, huh? I wish I could live here forever. Except for the maid part," Miley giggled as they continued to wander around the house.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Demi smiled as they entered Miley's bedroom. "So is this room yours? This is amazing."

"Yeah, it's mine. Denise said I could decorate and personalize it anyway I want. I can hang posters, change the wallpaper, change the rug and the bed, rearrange the furniture, stuff like that. Awesome, right? It's all mine. Across the hall, there's even a guestroom."

"She's letting you personalize it? Cool," Demi grinned as they crossed the hall and into the guestroom. "Hey maybe I can stay in here and we'll be housemates. Isn't that awesome? We don't have to walk to each other's houses."

"On the weekends, you stay here," Miley smiled as she glanced at her wristwatch. "Oh my gosh, I gotta go. I gotta start cleaning. Text me if you're leaving!" she said as she raced down the stairs for the second time and reached for the door.

"Miles! Wait! Is there food in the fridge?" Demi called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes! Later!" Miley said as she left the guesthouse and into the Grey's home. She looked around, wondering where everyone was. "Hello? Is anybody home?" she called out as she walked in the kitchen to find no one there. Miley shrugged her thin shoulders and just headed upstairs to start cleaning the boys' rooms.

She started with the first room on the left and poked her head in. No one was inside. Miley then grabbed the vaccum cleaner and leaned it against the wall. The room was a complete mess – the bed wasn't made, there were clothes scattered across the floor and it smelled like pizza. The hamper was empty and she supposed the clothes that were scattered were his laundry. She picked up every article of clothing, throwing it into the hamper. The room looked slightly better without the clothes.

Miley started making the bed when she found a piece of crumpled paper. She straightened the paper and realized it was a sheet music. There was a title above it and she read the rest of the lyrics. It was good, she thought, but why was it crumpled? Miley smiled to herself then placed the paper on his desk. The walls were occupied with posters and there were guitars on the end of the room. Nick played the guitar? Miley wondered as she went over towards the CD rack.

There were different kinds of classic rock albums from The Beatles to Elvis Costello. Wow, he actually liked Elvis Costello, Miley thought. She rearranged them and placed them properly on the shelf. An hour later, the room was spic and span. She smiled to herself and dragged the vaccum cleaner to the door. She jumped slightly when the door opened. Nick walked in and his smile turned into a frown once he found Miley inside his room. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh, I-I was cleaning your room. Your mom told me yesterday to," Miley gulped as she met with Nicholas' cold brown eyes. If they weren't so intense, his eyes were actually beautiful. She watched as his eyes travelled around the room, studying how she did.

"You completely rearranged my room! Where are all my stuff?" Nick yelled as he started digging through the drawers, ruining Miley's hard work.

"They're in your drawers and closet! If you weren't so messy this wouldn't happen! And it smelled like something died in here so I cleaned your room," Miley spat back as she crossed her arms across her chest, tightly.

"Oh so now you tell me what to do? Yeah, I understand. You're the new maid but shouldn't you ask for my permission first?" Nick said making Miley feel small. She stared as Nick started making his way over to the CD rack.

"I told you your mom told me to!" she yelled back.

"You rearranged my CD rack?" Nick glared.

"Look, you should be thankful that I cleaned up your room. Will you stop freaking out? It's just a _room_! Why don't you chill!" Miley said as she threw her hands up in the air, surrendering. She rolled her eyes as she unplugged the vaccum cleaner.

"I don't need to thank you because I didn't want you to clean it. Besides, even if I wanted you to clean this, you don't deserve my thanks. You get paid to do this. You get paid to get along with us," Nick blurted out. He felt like as if one of his nerves was about to pop. He could feel his blood rising inside of him.

"Can you stop being an ass even for just a second? You're freaking irritating! Fine, mess up your room again. Don't ask me to clean it up for you ever again," Miley said as Nick took a step closer towards her, grabbing her arm as he dragged her roughly towards the door.

"I don't want you stepping into this room ever again. Got it?" Nick glared at her with his cold eyes making Miley scared.

"Whatever," she said, trying to hide the fact that she was getting scared. Miley didn't know this was how Nick reacts when he was mad. How could she know?

She stared at the closed door, standing there like a complete fool. Tears started running down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her hand, feeling small. Miley knew she had to put up to this. For her mom. For her future. This was only the second day. She had the feeling the next few weeks won't be good either. Miley thought it was going to be hell, actually.

**a/n: reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: sorry for the late update. Going on a vacation! Woo. :) I'm still updating, though. 14-17 reviews for the next one. ;)**

_See Through Me ; Chapter Three_

Miley made her way to the kitchen once she found the will to move again. Music blasted from the television downstairs making her jump. Joe must be home already. She skipped down the stairs as she wiped her red eyes, keeping her head down so Joe wouldn't notice. Joe was texting on his phone as he bobbed his head with the beat of the music video playing on Mtv. Miley sniffed as she started washing the dishes in the sink. She sensed him walking towards her as he continued to text. "Hey, Miley," Joe smiled as he looked up from his phone.

"Hi," Miley forced out a smile as she let her bangs fall on her face to hide her tear-stained face.

"Is Frankie home already? He took my iPhone with him. He's addicted to TapTap for a ten year old," he huckled as Miley forced another smile. "So what's wrong with you? Did something happen?"

"No, of course not. Um, I just had a rough day." she said as she tried to sound convincing. Joe was eyeing her careful and she knew Joe figured it out once he rolled his eyes.

"Was it Nick? You know what, I'm gonna talk to him. He's never gonna stop this shit," he said as he started walking out of the kitchen. Miley immediately placed the dishes down and caught up to him, grabbing his arm.

"Don't!" Miley exclaimed, "I'm good, okay? It's my fault anyway. I should've asked permission first before I cleaned his room. He's freaking out right now so I suggest you stay away from him unless you want the door slammed in your face."

"He slammed the door?" he asked, "In your face?" Miley nodded. "Because you cleaned his room?" Joe asked again making her giggle slightly.

"Yeah and he yelled like hell," she said. "It's fine. It's nothing personal. I don't want any war here, okay? I'm just trying to help my mom. I'm just trying to help myself." Miley said as she walked back to the sink, continuing to wash the dishes.

"Well he started it so everyone will be on your side. Besides, no one takes Nick's side. He's such an ass. I guess his buddies will, but I won't. That's for sure," Joe scoffed as he made his way to the fridge, grabbing himself a bottle of water.

"Maybe he can change. Anyone can," Miley shrugged as she wiped the dishes try, placing them inside the cabinet.

"I doubt it," he chuckled. "We've been waiting for years so I guess we just stopped. He's been like that since mom and dad had a divorce. Instead of helping mom feel better, he makes it worse and blames mom for everything. He says mom was the reason dad left us and all. The truth is, he has no idea what happened. Nick thinks he knows everything. The

only way he'll change is once dad comes back."

"So Nick and your dad are close?" she asked as she wiped her hands on her jeans, walking closer to Joe and leaning her arms against the fridge.

"Yeah, they're best buddies. Even Frankie gets jelous occasionally. Dad's great, he's not a fan of favoritism but if you ask me who's closer to him, it'd be Nick. He's a dad's boy," Joe shrugged.

"So what's the real reason they divorced? I don't want to intrude your family's private life or something so it's okay if you don't answer my question," Miley said, shoving her hands inside her pocket. They could hear Nick playing the guitar in his room making them both look up.

"Dad cheated on mom. Mom saw my dad and another woman in his car doing God knows what. Nick would get up every night just to listen to them arguing, wondering what the reason was. Our parents never really told Nick, not wanting to hurt him and so did we so he thought mom kept pushing dad away causing them to fall out of love and get a divorce. Nick's naïve like that," he chuckled.

"Whoa." was the only thing Miley said. "I'm sorry 'bout that."

"Nahh, mom has moved on. It's been 4 years so nobody in the house mentions it anymore," Joe said as they walked towards the kitchen, sitting down the couch.

"I kinda understand Nick now," Miley said as she reached over the other end, grabbing a pillow and placing it on her lap.

"Why?"

"Because I lost my dad like him," she said making Joe's eyes widen. "He didn't cheat, though. He was irrevocably in love with my mom. They were so perfect, I never even heard them fight once. We were a happy family until we found out he had Cancer. Since then, things were never the same. We didn't laugh, smile or even let out a slight giggle. We just cried together. After three months, dad passed away. It's been six years now and mom's still lonely," Miley whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry," Joe whispered back as he rubbed the girl's back making her let out a soft giggle.

"Hey, what's done is done and I believe God has a reason why he took dad away from us. I don't blame him, though. I never lost a single grain of faith," Miley smiled, proudly making Joe chuckle.

"You know what, I wish I had your optimism. You're so sure of everything and you do everything for your family. You're like the _total _opposite of Nicholas," he smiled. Suddenly, the double doors swung open making the two of them jump.

"But mom I was playing that!" both of them heard a tiny voice said and it was followed by a woman's voice.

"You're getting addicted, dear. You didn't do your homework last night." she said as they finally emerged from the light and stepping into the living room.

"Because it's cooler than homework," Miley saw Frankie roll his eyes as he tried to grab the iPhone from her mother. "Hi Joe!" he exclaimed as he ran towards Joe, tackling him with a hg making Miley smile.

"Hey, Frankster." Joe chuckled, "Hey mom."

"Hello, Joe. Hello Miley," Denise smiled as she settled the paperbags down the couch. She made her way to the kitchen, with Frankie following. Denise reached some PopTarts and popped them into the toaster. "Frankie? I want you to meet someone."

"Is it the new girl?" Frankie grinned, looking up from his action figure. Denise nodded and smiled as they made their way back to the living room. "Are you the new maid? What's your name?" the ten-year-old asked Miley.

"Yeah, I'm Miley," she smiled. "Cool toy you got there. Is that Buzz Lightyear?"

"Yeah! He is! He doesn't fly, though. But he's still cool. He's my favorite toy," Frankie grinned as he handed the action figure to Miley.

"When I was a kid, I liked Buzz Lightyear, also." she giggled.

"You're pretty, Miley," Frankie said as he hugged her waist since it was the only part of her he can reach making Miley chuckle. "I have a feeling we're going to be good good friends." he smiled.

"I think so, too." Miley winked as she hugged back making Denise chuckle. "Why don't we play later once I get my homework and the chores done. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great! Nick never plays with me anymore," his smile was replaced with a frown. Miley knelt down and held him in the arms as she lifted up his chin.

"Because your big brother's busy, maybe," she shrugged.

"He was never busy to play with me," Frankie continued to pout. "Joe's going to college soon and that means I'll be stuck with my grumpy brother. I'm glad you're here, though. So we can play."

"Don't worry, Joe will tell Nick to play with you sometimes, okay?" Miley smiled as he placed a kiss on his head before getting back on her feet. "But for the meantime, you do what mommy says. You finish your homework, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you later, Miley!" Frankie yelled as he skipped up the stairs and waved at her. He soon disappeared into the hallway with his mom trailing behind him.

"Wow, Frankie likes you," Joe chuckled as they sat back down the couch. "But then again, Frankie likes everybody and everything. He even likes Nick which I find weird." he joked.

"He's his brother. He's supposed to like him," Miley giggled when they heard footsteps from the stairs. Nick appeared in the living room, earphones stuffed to his ears. He went straight to the kitchen, getting himself some water.

"Hey Joe, Jake's inviting us to his party on Saturday. He said you can take anyone with you." Nick declared from the kitchen. "Just make sure that person goes to the school."

"Cool. What's the party for?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. His parents are out of town or something. There will be some hot girls there. Maybe I can score tonight," Nick chuckled.

"You're so sick, man," his brother said in disgust as he threw him a pillow.

"What?" Nick laughed.

"Hey Joe? I gotta head back. I have homework to do. Thanks for the time," Miley smiled as she rose from her seat, rolling her eyes once she past Nick.

"Later, Mi!" Joe called out, smiling. The door slammed shut making the both of them jump slightly. "You had to make her go away?" he rolled his eyes at his brother, knowing it was Nick's fault Miley left. After what he did earlier, who would be pleased to see him?

"How was that my fault? The woman wanted to leave then let her," Nick spat back as he chugged down his water, loving the feeling of the coolness wrap his throat. "That's her problem. She thinks she's all that."

"No, you are the problem. She's trying to help her mom, Nick. Why won't you make it easier for her to stay here? You have to add to her problems," Joe rolled his eyes, walking out of the living room, getting pissed by Nick's actions.

"Whatever. I'm not doing anything to the girl. She needs to chill," Nick said as he walked up the stairs and back to his room. He stood by the window, looking down at the frontyard. Miley was sitting down the grass by the tree, a guitar on her lap. He could tell he was singing by seeing her mouth move as she played the instrument. Nick wanted to hear her sing and play. He raced down the stairs, not knowing why he was so interested. He opened the door, slightly and even though her voice was almost unaudible, he managed to listen carefully.

"There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometime's I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb," Miley sang, beautifully as she smiled to herself while playing. She continued to play and with every chord she played, she impressed Nick more and more. Nick had never heard the song before making him conclude that Miley wrote it herself.

Once the song was finished, Miley smiled to herself, biting her lower lip. She got to her feet, leaning her guitar against the tree. Miley dusted the grass off of her sweatpants and stood there, looking up the sky, her arms across her chest and a small smile playing on her lips. Nick stood there, observing her from the door and thinking, she wasn't weird at all. In fact, she was talented. The song was beautiful, he has to admit. As for Miley, she has a voice. A voice that can move people and make them want to hear more.

Even in sweatpants and in a simple jacket, Miley looked... cute. Oh what the heck, Nicholas thought. She looked pretty. The way her long, curly brunnette locks fell behind her back, the innocent and peaceful look on her face as she smiled to herself, the way the setting sun shone down her face. Miley's mom might be fired and she was stuck with an asshole boss, Nick observed that the optimism in her spirit never left. He could tell she loved her mom so much, making him wonder where his dad was. Joe knows Miley more than him since he was nice to her and all.

Nick didn't want to be nice to her since he had this rebel attitude but he could lay off the insults slightly. Nick's thoughts were interrupted once he heard laughter in the frontyard. Frankie appeared in the yard, holding almost every single toy he had. He dropped them down the ground to hug Miley's tiny frame and she placed a small kiss on his brother's head. Nick smiled to himself, liking how delicate she was with his brother.

The guilt started to run through his body, knowing he never really treated his baby brother well. He'd slam the door in his face once he'd ask to play with him or he'd yell and scream at him once he was getting irritating. Nick watched as Miley and Frankie sat down the grass and started scanning through his toys. They laughed together as Frankie started making stories using the toys. Soon, Elvis – the family pet, joined them. Elvis started barking and Frankie would chase him. Miley's laugh was hearty and carefree. Like she doesn't care and doesn't have a problem at all.

Nick closed the door, once he heard Joe walking down the stairs. "What are you doing there?" Joe asked as he stared at him, giving him weird looks.

"I was just checking where the noise was coming from. Miley and Frankie are playing with Elvis outside," Nick lied as he walked past him, walking up back to the stairs.

"Oh. Hey, did you take Elvis for a walk?" Joe asked. The response was the sound of the door slamming. "Or you can't answer. That's cool," he said to himself as he flopped down the bed, grabbing the remote control and started scanning through the channels.

xxx

"Frankie's a sweetie! God, I love him. It's like he's my brother," Miley giggled as she re-applied lipgloss on her lips. "We played all afternoon. The kid has tons of energy. I could use the energy he has."

"Kids like everyone. Except maybe babysitters," Demi giggled as she fixed her hair. "So does that mean you're Frankie's babysitter now? I mean, that has seperate payment. You might actually get another job in one job... if that makes sense."

"It doesn't," Miley laughed as she returned her lipgloss back in her clutch. She zipped it closed, stuffing it back to her bag. "But who knows. Denise might give me a raise since I practically babysit the youngest. It's not hardwork at all. He actually listens to me."

"That's good news," Demi giggled. "I like the guesthouse, by the way. Oh, you still haven't told me the whole story about the Nick drama. What happened?"

"I'll keep it short and simple. Denise told me to clean his room so I did. Once he got home, he started flipping out because I cleaned his room and arranged his CD rack. He said I lost everything. You know what, I think he thinks I stole something," Miley rolled her eyes as they walked out of the girl's bathroom.

"God, asshole much? _You _clean his room then _he _gets mad? I think it's supposed to be you clean his room then he thanks you," Demi said.

"Exactly!"

"Thank you," her best friend giggled and a short silence fell between the two. "You didn't steal anything anything, right?" Demi blurted out making the girls laugh together.

"How could you say that! I hate you!" Miley laughed as the bell rang.

"I was just checking," Demi giggled. "I gotta head to gym. I'll see you at lunch. Later, Mi." she smiled as she walked the other way. Miley waved at her and went her separate way. The hallway was now empty and she could tell she was going to be late again. She started running to the Science Lab but stopped once she sees Nicole and her friends. They blocked her way, making Miley roll her eyes.

"Can you like just let me pass through? I'm going to be late," Miley said as she tried to take a step to the side but still gets blocked by Nicole. "Just move, damn it!"

"We're not moving," Nicole smirked. "Like how you moved in Nick's guesthouse. I know you secretly like him, Stewart and I know you're throwing yourself to him behind my back. You just watch it."

"What part of _I hate Nick _don't you understand? Do you hear me or are just you plain stupid? I have a dictionary here. Why don't you look up those words. Now let me pass," Miley said through gritted teeth, getting pissed off by the second.

"No, _you're _stupid. You lie to me even though I know the truth. I'm just warning you to back off my man. Or else I'll tell my dad to call every company or restaurants to never employ your mother. And to never employ you. Got it?" Nicole glared at her.

"You know what? You can shove Nick up your ass because I _don't _like him. In fact, I. _HATE_. Him," Miley said, making every word clear. "Both of you belong to each other anyway. You're both asses and a pain in everyone's butts. Okay? Now let me pass or I'm going to damage your faces."

"You think you can just talk to me like that?" Nicole scoffed. "In case you forgot, I _rule _the school. My dad can buy this shit anytime I want him to. So choose your words carefully." she said, pushing Miley down the ground making her and her friends laugh. Miley got to her feet, chuckling.

"Did you just... did you just _push me_?" Miley chuckled as she pushed her harder. "I am so sick of you nagging and talking to me like I'm a piece of shit. You know what? This time, you can be the shit and I'll be the toilet bowl flushing you to where you belong. The freaking sewer!" she yelled, pushing her over and over again until she fell on the ground, breaking one of her heels.

"That's it!" Nicole yelled back as he pulled Miley's hair, making her drop down. Miley started tackling her as they yelled and cursed and hurt each other physically. Nicole's two friends stood there, trying to break the two apart. "You freaking bitch! You broke my heel!"

"Like I give a damn! You deserve so much worse than that!" Miley bursted in anger.

"Miley!" they heard someone say.

**a/n: haha. Nicole's a bitch, don't you think? :) anyway, reviews please. 14-17 reviews for the next one. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: late update. Ugh. D: **

_See Through Me ; Chapter Four _

Miley quickly shuffled to her feet, frightened by the deep voice that echoed through the empty halls. Both of the haggard looking girls looked up, trying to cope up with their heavy breathing. Miley gulped, trying to make the lump in her throat disappear. Nick was now making his way toward her, a death look on his face. Nicole, on the other hand managed to squeak out a "Nicky!" before running towards him and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

Miley wasn't a big fan of kissy couples and she swore to herself she'll never be like Nicole. She was just too much. Nick was probably irritated once she screamed out his name, trying to sound innocent and sweet and all that. Miley couldn't help but roll her eyes at the two. Nick got closer and she braced herself for a fight, knowing she got herself into one again. Three... two... one.

"What the hell were you doing to my girlfriend?" he yelled right in front of her face. Just in time. His breath fanning the bangs out of her forehead, slightly making her take a step back. "Were you trying to kill her or something?"

Is he stupid or something? Miley couldn't help but think. Obviously, he doesn't know his girlfriend that well. Shocker. Nick opened his mouth to say something but Miley quickly interrupted. "How could you even think that? Your girlfriend here's the one who started it. Don't even blame this on me!"

"How could I not blame this on you when you're the bitch here. I know my girlfriend and she won't hurt a fly and I know you since we were in sixth grade. You make sure everyone you hate gets hurt!" Nick spat at her as he felt his girlfriend hang onto him. Miley couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You _know _me?" Miley repeated, "You know me? I bet you don't even know what my last name is and why the hell I'm in your guesthouse working for you. I'm doing it for my mom. I'm not doing it for yo_u _or anybody else. You don't know what I've been through and how my life turned out. So don't you _dare _tell me you know me, Nicholas. 'Cause you don't."

"Since when is this about you? We're talking about Nicole here," Nick said, his cheeks getting red from anger. Nick knew he didn't have to say that 'cause she was half-right. What else could he say? She hurt the love of his life... okay, maybe the like of his life.

Miley scoffed, letting out a chuckle. "Like I give a damn, Nick. She deserves so much worse than a broken nail and a snapped heel," she started glaring at Nicole who was giving her a death look also. "I don't even know what I'm still doing here. So Nicole, for your sake let me tell Nick that I don't like him. In fact, I loathe him, I dislike him, I despise him, I _hate _him. If that's still unclear to you, then you're obviously stupid."

"Fine, whatever. I don't care what you feel towards me but don't you lay a finger on Nicole. Or else if I can't hold it any longer, it's not going to be pleasant," Nick said.

"Whatever," Miley rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest, tightly. "Hey bitch, If you do that to me again, I'm not only going to break your nails or snap your heels but I'm going to break your bones, damage your face and end your perfect little life. Okay? So stay the hell away from me also." she said, turning to her heels and walking away, a slight smirk playing on her face.

"Nicky!" she heard Nicole whine from behind them and she could already picture her hugging him like a retarded koala. If she wasn't so irritating, the two of them can be a bad sitcom or something. Miley made her way to class, knowing she'd be late again and get humiliated in front of the class. Running with everything in her, she made it to the classroom and since the the teacher wasn't looking, she slipped into her seat, unnoticed.

xxx

"Miley, what the hell happened earlier with you and Nicole?" Miley could recognize that voice anytime and anywhere. She turned around, seeing her dark-haired best friend stomping towards her. Miley turned back around, choosing to ignore the question. She didn't want to discuss it anymore. It was bad already that her image to Nick got even worse making things harder around the house.

"Hey, what's up?" Miley asked, looking down the book she was reading and trying to change the subject. Demi sat down the grass next to her, an irritated and confused expression written all over her face.

"Don't change the subject here. What did Nicole do to you? You should've texted me, you know. My phone's always with me. We should've destroyed her face together," Demi said as she popped some Skittles into her mouth. "That would be fun, you know. Especially when her face starts bleeding and she starts to call for help."

"You're so brutal, Dem," Miley giggled, digging her hand into the pack of candy Demi was holding. She chewed and swallowed before continuing on, "I didn't text you because I didn't want you to get in trouble. Besides, I handled Nick and Nicole well. And I got to class without Mrs. B noticing so I didn't get in trouble."

"Yeah but that would've been awesome. How come you always get the fun?" Demi pouted and burst into giggles. "What happened, anyway? Before you kicked Nicole's ass, what did she say and what did she want?"

"If you ask me, it's a pretty pathetic reason. She started blocking my way and was like, 'I know you like my Nicky, admit it. What you think I'm stupid? It's obvious you're throwing yourself to him behind my back!' I mean, what's up with that!" Miley said, doing her best Nicole impression. "Then I said no then she started to push me then I pushed her harder then we started to wrestle each other. Cool, huh?"

"Oh my god," Demi started to laugh. "That was it? God, she really is the queen of stupid. Sheesh, she can shove Nicky up her ass."

"That's what I said also!" Miley grinned as they did their 'grawesome' handshake and burst into laughter. "You know that I love you, right? 'Cause if you don't, I love you so much," she giggled, pulling Demi's side, giving her a tight hug.

"I love you, too... not." Demi stuck out her tongue at her best friend, laughing. "Kidding, of course I love you. More than sisters."

"Thanks for being there for me whenever I need you. It's been rough these days. Mom's still looking for a job. There's no such luck. Ugh, life sucks. My optimism can go away occasionally too, you know," Miley groaned as she lied down the grass.

"Would you shut up? You're Miley, your optimism never goes away," her best friend smiled at her. "You're a great person, Mi. I'm sure God sees that. He'll make things better. Just give it time."

"I know," Miley grinned, "I just hope that Nick would make it easier for me to stay there. It's like I wanna stab myself in there whenever he comes in. But Joe's making it comfortable to be there, too. He's like my big brother."

"Joe's kinda cute, huh? His eyes are beautiful and his hair is like whoa. And he's a quarterback. I swear, I could date the dude," Demi giggled, as she looked around, trying to find that specific girl.

"Don't you think he's a little older than you? I mean, Jake's cute, too. His gorgeous blue eyes and his shaggy blond hair. But most importantly, he's a junior. Like us, **(a/n: I thought the story would be more appropiate if they're juniors, not sophomores.)**" Miley smiled as she sat up, leaning against Demi.

"You have a crush on Jake Ryan?" she asked, giving the brunette a weird look as if she was from another planet.

"I just said he was cute and gorgeous," Miley shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, fine. Yeah, sure. I have a crush on him but it's a teeny-weenie little tiny crush. I bet he doesn't even know my name." the thought made Miley wince. She's been crushing on him ever since sixth grade even though she's completely aware that she has no chance of dating the guy.

"Miles, he's a jerk. You don't know what he did to his ex-girlfriend," Demi said.

"What?"

"He made out with her best friend and broke up with her during her birthday in front of the guests. Trust me, I was there. Jake was drunk. He's not even allowed to drink yet. I don't understand what you see in that dude. Do you seriously want that to happen to you?" Demi asked as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder, letting the wind cool her perspiring neck.

"Of course, not," Miley answered, "I'm not talking about marrying the guy or something. I just have a tiny crush on him. It's no big deal."

"It will be a big deal once I see my best friend getting her heart broken and crying and singing sad love songs while locked up in her room. Then I'll be the one picking up the pieces and trying to cheer you up," Demi said.

"Fine, the crush is gone. Ya happy?" Miley giggled.

"I'm serious!" Demi whacked her leg. "Trust me when I say this, okay?"

"When didn't I trust you?" she smiled as they got on their feet, dusting off the grass off their pants and making their way back to the hallway.

xxx

It was already seven in the evening and Miley rushed towards the Grey's mansion. She was from the school, tutoring a couple of students to earn some extra bucks. The street was dark and the lamp posts were the only sources of light. Miley felt woozy from all the things that happened today. Her head was throbbing slightly and she needed some quick z's. Grabbing the doorknob, she opened the door and rushed inside, settling her backpack down the couch, forgetting to bring it to the guesthouse first.

The living room was clean and she checked the time. It was almost time for dinner. She knew Frankie would be needing some PopTarts before dinner. Hurrying into the kitchen, she stopped dead on her tracks once she saw Nicole on Nick's lap, pressing her lips against his, roughly. Her eyes widened, not believing what she was seeing. Miley tried her best to ignore the couple as she made her way to the shelves.

She grabbed the box of PopTarts, popping some into the toaster. The two didn't seem to notice her until she opened the fridge. Miley knelt down, trying to find Frankie's yogurt-milk drink. Nicole looked up, breaking away from their make-out session. Nick gave her a confused look and he immediately knew what it was, noticing the glare on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nicole got up from her boyfriend's lap, approaching Miley. She crossed her arms across her chest, tightly. Miley looked up, standing up as she played with the bottle of yogurt drink in her hand.

"I'm preparing Frankie's pre-dinner snack. He needs frosted PopTarts and strawberry yogurt-milk drink before dinner," Miley shrugged. "How 'bout you? Why aren't you home? It's a school night, remember?"

"Pre-dinner snack? Don't you think that's kinda stupid?" Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Ask Frankie," Miley said.

"It's not stupid," both of them turned around as Nick stood up. Nicole was caught off-guard and she struggled for words to take back what she said. Miley couldn't help but choke out a giggle. She closed the door of the fridge and walked away, heading to the drawers to find a plate for the PopTarts. The look on Nick's face was serious and Miley could tell that Nicole was getting nervous. "Frankie's been doing that his whole life. He's a kid. What do you expect?"

"Did I say stupid? I meant adorable," Nicole faked a smile that was obviously unsincere. Nick was getting irritated. Sure, he wasn't close to his family and chooses to stay away from them but he doesn't let anyone hurt his family. Even though sometimes he does, that doesn't give others permission to hurt his family.

"Um, I think I heard stupid. Yeah, I know I heard stupid," Miley nodded as she looked back from the table. She removed the PopTarts from the toaster, placing them on the plate. Miley walked towards the counter with the plate and the drink. "Frankie! Your PopTarts are ready!" she called out.

"Don't get into this," Nicole hissed. "Fine, it's adorable. Whatever."

"Awesome!" they heard Frankie yell as he raced down the stairs and towards the counter. "Thanks, Miley," he smiled as he stuffed the pastry into his mouth and chugging the drink to push it down.

"You're certainly welcome," Miley smiled, "Oh yeah. Dinner's lasagna so make some room for dinner, okay?"

Frankie nodded, smiling as he continued to stuff his face. Nicole was officially grossed out, seeing his boyfriend's little brother eat carbs and sugar. "Okay, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow, Nick." she said, rolling her eyes and leaning in to kiss Nick.

"I don't like her," Frankie said once Nicole was out of the house making Miley giggle. She sat down the stool next to him, pushing the bangs out of Frankie's face. "She's snobbish and once I asked her to play Guitar Hero with me and she said it was for losers. Does that make me a loser?"

"No, of course not," Miley smiled. "Don't listen to a bad word she says or anybody else. You're an amazing little kid, you know. And if I could make you my brother, I would."

"We can pretend that we're siblings," Frankie chuckled as he finished his snack. "I never had a big sister, too. They're all boys."

Nick smiled as he watched his brother with Miley. She really was a great girl. He knew she'd never hurt Frankie or Joe or her mom. Miley giggled and joked with Frankie, growing closer to him with every word he says. After finishing his snack, he stood up and hugged her goodbye before running up his room to play video games. Miley stood up also, bringing the plate to the sink and washing it. Nick stood there, watching her petite body move around the kitchen. He was aware he was staring but he didn't bother. He might as well observe her while he's there.

Miley would glance back at him, with a slight weird look on her face. She was starting to notice and she'd shrug it off but she'd feel awkward moving. "So you don't really think Frankie's weird, do you?" Nick finally spoke up as he leaned against the wall. Miley looked up at him and ignored his question for a while.

Miley walked to the living room, Nick trailing behind her. "No. He's a kid. I've been through that stage so..." she said as she fluffed the pillows on the couch and arranged the picture frames on the drawers. Nick continued to watch her as he nodded. "Aren't you going to do something or are you just going to stand there?"

"I'm still talking to you," Nick answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Since when did you want to talk to me?" Miley rolled her eyes, walking back to the kitchen and wiping the counter where Frankie left crumbs. "In case you're drunk or sleepy or something, let me remind you that I'm Miley. I'm not anybody else. Me. _Miley._"

"I'm aware," he let out a soft chuckle, making Miley freak out.

"Okay, you're mood swings are killing me. In the morning you're all, I hate Miley. In the afternoon you're all, I'm ignoring Miley then in the evening you're like, I'm going to talk to Miley. It's freaking me out," Miley said, an annoyed expression on her face as she rested her hands on her hips.

"I didn't say it's illegal to talk to you," Nick said, a smirk on his face. "I just freaked out earlier when I saw you trying to end my girlfriend's life. You should've seen your face. It's like you want to burn her and stab her and bury her alive."

"If I could without any consequences, trust me, I would." Miley said as she finally settled down the stool, wiping her hands on her sweatpants. "She's so annoying. She keeps on telling me that I like you, which I obviously don't," she said, propping her hand on her palm and looking away.

"Nicole's the jelous type," he said, "I bet you do like me. You're just avoiding me so you wouldn't fall in love. You're doing to right thing. 'Cause if you're always talking to me, you'll fall in no time." he smirked.

Miley scoffed, giggling. "Listen, no matter how hard I'll try, I'll _never _fall in love with you. Besides, everybody wants you, except maybe me and Demi, but I'm not going to risk everybody hating on me. They already do." she said, looking down.

"They don't hate you," Nick smiled a real smile. "They just... dislike you."

"Good. That's a step up," Miley smiled but it faded as soon as it appeared. "You're one of them, too. So I'm confused why you're even trying to talk to me. Are you running for homecoming king?"

"No, I'm not running for that stupid title," he chuckled. "I don't know, either. I figured I should give it a shot to really know if you're that nice."

"Good luck with that," Miley rolled her eyes, playfully.

"Speaking of homecoming, it's in a month. Got a date already?" Nick asked as he watched Miley play with the finger on her hand.

"No so I'm not going. I'll just embarrass myself there. Everybody will probably have dates except me and I don't really go to those kind of events. They aren't necessary," Miley shrugged, her gaze down the floor.

"Yeah, they are if you wanna have a social life," Nick said. "Why don't you give it a shot? Go with your best friend or something."

"I'll pass," Miley giggled as she looked up at him. She noticed the smile on his face and he never smiles like that at school. It was probably the real Nick Grey smile. He really is handsome. No wonder Nicole fell for him, Miley thought. She looked away immediately, worrying that she'll stare and zone out at the same time.

"Hey Mi!" the two jumped slightly as they looked at the living room. There stood Joe, holding two guitars. "I just did a neat trick on the guitar. Wanna see it? And maybe we can play together. If you're not busy."

"I'm not," Miley smiled as she got up from the stool and walking towards Joe. She took the other acoustic guitar and ran a finger across it. "This is beautiful. Is it yours?" she asked as she held it with care.

"Yeah, it's my first guitar actually," Joe grinned. "Come on. Let's head to my room."

"Sure," Miley nodded, smiling and started to walk to the living room. She stopped on her tracks and headed back to the kitchen. "I'm going to go, okay? Nice talking to you," Miley smiled and walked away, disappearing up the stairs.

"No problem," Nick sighed to himself even though he knew Miley wouldn't hear it. That proves it. Miley wasn't weird _at all. _In fact, she was amazing. She's so comfortable to talk to and the way she'd roll her eyes at annoyance and the way she'd giggle and smile. It was all true and sincere that Nicole never knew how to do. Wait, why was he comparing Nicole to _her _when clearly Nicole was better... or so he thinks. Nick stood there, frozen and sighing to himself, wanting more smiles and laughs from her.

**a/n: Nick's weird like that. :) First, he hates Miley then he starts to want more. I'm really sorry for the late updates. It's so hard to write a story when you're asked to babysit all the time. Haha. :) so pleaase. Reviews make my day. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: I am so tired lately. I don't even know why. I'm aging. LMAO:)) reviews please. **

_See Through Me ; Chapter Five_

Demi made unnecessary noises as she stared at the ceiling, tapping her fingers on her stomach. She bopped her head along to the beat of her noises, waiting for her best friend to come in any minute now. Demi was stuck in Miley's room while Miley finished whatever she was doing in her mansion. Getting up, she checked the time and started to doubt that Miley even remembered their weekly sleepovers. It was already eight in the evening and she wanted to barge in the Grey's humble abode and grab Miley to start their sleepover.

"What's taking her so long?" Demi groaned as she slipped on her fluffy slippers before dashing down the stairs and opening the door. It was the usual backyard but Miley was nowhere in sight. The house was quiet and she stood there, waiting for at least one sound from the amazingly huge house.

"Miles! Come on, I've been waiting for like half an hour now! Would you just please come out?" she shouted to herself, groaning as she walked around the backyard, crossing her arms across her chest. She was in her pyjamas and tank top making her chill when a sudden wind blew against her. She wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to walk in circles.

"Nice pyjamas," she heard someone say making her jump slightly, placing her hand over her chest. "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to scare you." the voice chuckled as she tried her best to make out the face in the dark.

"Do I... know... you?" Demi said, hesitantly as she squinted her eyes. The guy stepped out of the dark with a small smile on his face. "Oh. I do know you. You're–"

"Joe," He smiled as he took a step closer to the dark-haired girl. "And you're Demi. You're Miley's best friend. She's told me a lot about you. It's like I already know you, actually. She could talk... a lot."

"Really?" a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah. Whenever we talk it's all about you," Joe chuckled. "Sometimes I even wonder if I'll ever meet this Demi. I figured it was you because you're always coming by here. Not that I have something against it."

"That's so Miley," Demi giggled, pushing her a strand of her hair behind her ear when another wind passed. "She's told me about you and your family, too. Miley said you're a great bunch of people. When she says 'people', that excludes Nick – she'll add."

"Yeah, they don't really get along," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets before pacing around, slowly. "Earlier I saw them together talking, though. I swear I saw smiles on their faces. It was so weird."

"They were?" Demi asked in disbelief. Miley never told her that earlier when she let her in the guesthouse. "I guess they're learning to like each other. Miley's not hard to like. She's a great girl and I wonder why Nick doesn't see that. Miley's beautiful but she's not even aware of it." she let out a soft giggle.

"I know. The day I first met Miley was wonderful. She was so easy to be with and I immediately liked her. Nick, on the other hand, told me that whenever he sees her, he wants to go berserk and his blood boils inside of him. I don't know what the deal is with them. Maybe Nick's just abnormal. He's always been," Joe rolled his eyes.

"I guess he is." the girl laughed softly as she toyed with the string on her tank top. "Miley has been his classmate ever since, I don't know, sixth grade? Anyway, he has _never _been nice to her. Not even once. He'd always pull her hair and make fun of her braces and calling her 'Metal Mouth'. Now that we're in high school, I expected him to be a bit more nice. I think he got worse."

"Every year he gets worse. Trust me," Joe told her as he met her eyes. Demi immediately looked away, not wanting to zone out and make herself look like an idiot. "So tell me more about yourself. Miley said you have an amazing voice."

"Oh, I've started singing ever since I learned how to talk," she giggled, sitting down the bench by the tree. "Well I have two brothers and a baby sister. My family's crazy and you could tell by my personality. We're all wacko – including my mom and my dad. Miley considers my parents her second parents and she stays there whenever she likes. I'm once in the volleyball team but I quit. I'm not a fan of blaming and shouting and stuff like that. I'm a girl... can you tell?" a smile appeared on her face once he started to chuckle.

"Actually, now that you told me, it makes perfect sense!" he joked, chuckling. "You were on the volleyball team, huh? That's impressive. I didn't think a girl like you could even play a sport... not in a bad way, though."

"What exactly is a girl like me?" Demi arched her eyebrow.

"Don't take this the wrong way – someone girly?"

"I'm not 'girly'. I've never been 'girly', okay?" she said, holding her fingers in the air and doing air quotes while saying 'girly'. Joe chuckled, loving her personality. She was slightly abnoxious but in a good way. She somewhat resembled Miley also.

"Fine, you're not," Joe grinned, "It's impressive, though. You really are wacko, I may add."

"I've been told," Demi winked, giggling. "You're turn."

"I have three brothers – Nick, Kevin and Frankie. Kevin's in college and soon, I will be too. I'm planning to go to Stanford and they told me it was a good idea. I just need to pass the interview portion and stuff. I'm in the football team with my brother and I'm a guy. I'm sure you could tell. Just by looking at these babies," Joe said as he started flexing his arm, showing his imaginary biceps.

"I can't see anything," Demi shook her head, laughing. "I didn't think a guy like you could be in a football team, too. It's just so strange how they let you in the team."

"Why? I'm too handsome?"

"No, you're too... puny," she giggled, squeezing Joe's so-called muscles. "They're all fat, Joseph. They're supposed to be rock-solid."

"They are rock-solid," Joe defended. "Okay, fine. They do need a little bit of improvement ."

"Nice to know," Demi smiled. "Are you excited for college?"

"I guess," he shrugged his shoulders. "They say it's a long procedure but I'm up for it. I'm planning to take Pre-Law so I can be on those awesome cases and be in court. You know, like those old dudes in Boston Legal. It's pretty cool."

"You watch that?" she giggled.

"It's catchy," the boy grinned. A comfortable silence fell between them as they enjoyed the cool wind blow against them. A panting girl snapped them out of their thoughts as they squinted their eyes, trying to see who was approaching them. "Miley? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I'm late Demi, I had a lot to do and–" Miley immediately stopped once she realized what was going on. A suspicious grin slowly appeared on her lips, eyeing the two. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No, you weren't. Come on, let's go. You're late," Demi stood up, pulling Miley's arm and started walking to the guesthouse. "Nice meeting you, Joe." she said, smiling as they reached the guesthouse. Joe waved, a smile on his face. Demi closed the door, a wide grin forming on her face.

"Okay, spill." Miley giggled as they sat down the couch. "What happened out there?"

"We were just talking. No big deal," Demi rolled her eyes, giggling. She could still feel the smile on her face and she knew it wouldn't go away all night. "It was nice, though. I finally got to know him. He said that you told him a lot about me."

"I do. Sometimes all we talk about is you," Miley smiled as she straightened the blankets and fluffed the pillows on the floor. "I have to tell you something. It happened earlier. Nick and I were actually talking. I don't know what he ate but he suddenly became nice. Weird, huh?"

"Joe told me that," Demi nudged her best friend. "He said you two had smiles on your faces. What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing, really. I don't even believe that the conversation we had earlier was true. Who knows what's he's planning with her girlfriend. I don't wanna end up making a fool of myself," Miley said as she took the pillow, wrapping it around her arms. She rested her chin on top of it, sighing. The truth was, she was afraid to believe that it was true – not wanting to get her hopes up. It might end up to be a trick.

"You don't have to. But you should be glad that he's at least trying to talk to you. It might be some set up or something, at least he got to talk to you for the real you," Demi said as she gave her an encouraging smile. "You don't have to believe completely, also. Just wait and see what happens. But don't give in also."

"I don't know, okay? I just don't want to become all buddy-buddy with him during the first talk we had in years. If you ask me, this has Nicole written all over it," Miley said, running a hand through her tangled mess of curls that Nick secretly loved.

"Hmm, you gotta point," the dark haired girl shrugged. "She's really good at reeling people in. Sometimes literally. I think that's how she got Nick." The two girls laughed simultaneously before turning serious again. "Chill, Miles. It's just a conversation with Nick. It's not a blackmail."

"I better hope so," Miley groaned, burying her face in the pillow. "Just play the DVD's please. I don't wanna ruin this beautiful night," she giggled, finally looking up from the pillow.

"Yes, ma'am," Demi smiled as she pressed play on the remote before resting her head on her best friend's shoulder. "Tomorrow, you should act like nothing happened and see if Nick will too. If he does, then forget about what just happened."

"Good idea," she grinned, grabbing the bag of gummy worms on her right. "Want some? It's the sour one." Miley handed her the pack, popping some chewy candy into their mouths. Demi stood up, turning the lights off. The sound from the television filled the room and their eyes were glued on the screen once the movie started playing. Four movies later, Miley forgot about everything except that they had school tomorrow and she had a best friend named Demetria Monroe.

xxx

12:00, Nick's digital clock read. He still wasn't alseep and he lied there, staring at the ceiling and just thinking about everything. There were times that he doubted if Nicole really was for him and there were times when he didn't give a damn. The boy was completely aware that Nicole would make out and sometimes even sleep with other guys though it didn't bother him even just a little. This made him confused, also. He was supposed to be jelous and going berserk but he wasn't.

Groaning, he rolled to his belly and stared at the empty darkness. His room was pitch black and all he could hear was the sound of his breathing and the airconditioner. Miley's laugh rang in his ears, admiring how contagious and carefree it sounded. He needed to try his best to keep himself from running his hand through her soft brunette locks. Nick secretly loved her smile also. It was about the most beautiful one he's ever seen in his life.

Nick sat up, turning on the lamp on his nightstand. He rose from the bed and walked towards the window, trying to see if Miley was outside with Demi. He wanted to see her again or at least just hear her voice. The backyard was empty and all you could see was the darkness. Sighing, he dragged his feet back to the bed, Miley still not leaving his mind. A smile suddenly spread on his lips, realizing there was school tomorrow so he was able to see her again.

xxx

Nick walked through the crowded hallway, his head moving from side to side as he tried to search for the specific girl. He didn't remember where her locker was but he was sure it was close to the Science Lab. Busy students blocked his way every now and then as they tried to make their way to class also. To be honest, Nick didn't know what to do or what to say once he gets to her. Maybe talk like yesterday? That was enough for him, though. His eyes landed on the familiar face and a small smile appeared on his face.

Miley had a slightly worried look on her face when she glanced at her organizer. Closing her locker shut, she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked away. Once again she disappeared into the sea of people. Nick sighed deciding to just give up. He turned around but took a step backward when he realized he was face to face with his girlfriend – Nicole. She had her smile on her face as she pulled him into her arms and pressed her lips against Nick's. He pulled away, grinning.

"So Nicky," Nicole said as she closed the gap between them, pressing her body against his. Nick was human and he couldn't help but like the way Nicole was to him. "I was thinking, you could come by my place later. My parents aren't home for the weekend and we're going to have the place all to ourselves. What do you say?"

"Uh, I don't know. It's on a weekend. I have a lot of things to do. I'll check my schedule, though. We don't get to spend much time together anymore," he whispered the last sentence, a smirk appearing on Nicole's lips.

"Will you be ready then?" she asked as she ran her finger across his chest and down to his torso. The students walking by were starting to stare and they could feel their eyes on them but the couple didn't mind. They should be used to them, Nicole thought.

Nick never slept with a girl before and it was because for reasonable excuses. He had a promise ring that his dad taught him to wear. It was a promise to God to never make love to somebody unless the two aren't married yet. And second, he wanted his first time to be special. No matter how cliché that sounded, Nick didn't really care. He didn't want to be those kind of guys that would wake up the next morning naked in beds that aren't theirs. Nick wanted to be different. Sure, he'd make out with girls but no matter how intimate it would get, he would never break his promise.

"Nicole, how many times have I told you? I have a promise, remember? I promised to God and to my family. I can't break it just like that," Nick told her, squeezing her hands softly when her smirk was replaced with a pout.

"Promises are meant to broken, Nick. You're a teenager. Screw rules and promises – we're meant to disobey, okay? I'm sure your mom and dad went through this, too. Think of it that way. They were teenagers once too. And they needed this," she said, pressing her lips against his again, roughly.

"Nicole," Nick pushed her away, giving her a look.

"Come on, Nick! Do we need to get married? It's not like I'm going to be pregnant or something. This is so cliché. We're living in the 21st century now in case you haven't noticed," Nicole said as she rolled her eyes, taking a step back away from him and crossing her arms across her large chest, tightly.

"I told you I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility. Call me whatever you want but I'm not doing it, okay? Besides, haven't you had enough? I know you cheat on me, Nicole and you sleep with other guys out there. Maybe you can ask one of them tonight," he spat at her making her eyes narrow.

"Maybe that's the reason I cheat on you. You're too scared," she glared, not caring if they were making a scene or not.

"I'm not scared and you know that. Just... just shut up, okay? I don't wanna talk about this anymore. I'll just see you around," Nick said as he turned around, walking away leaving the girl standing there. They never said 'I love you' to each other, either. Clearly, Nicole didn't and Nick didn't either. Once, she said to him that she loves him though Nick didn't say it back. He didn't want to be pressured when it comes to saying 'I love you'.

xxx

The school bell rang for lunch and everyone shuffled into the cafeteria. Instead of following the wave of students rushing in to buy food, Nick stayed outside the campus sitting under the large tree. The campus was half-empty and the noise was just right. His eyes were closed as he felt the cold breeze hit his face. He leaned his head back, finally getting the chance to relax. Nick lost his appetite once he talked to Nicole about the issue again. He liked Nicole a lot but whenever he brings up the topic, he wants to shove a sock down her throat.

The rays of the sun passed through the spaces of the leaves, blinding him slightly. "Excuse me, sir. You're kind of in my spot," he heard a familiar voice said making him open his eyes. There stood Miley, a small smile on her lips. She was wearing a brown sleeved blouse and skinny jeans. Her flat boots were always present and her long brunette locks fell down her shoulders, getting blown the wind.

"Why? Do you own this tree?" Nick asked, a small smile forming on his lips. Miley nodded as she knelt down, pointing at the edge of the tree. "What's that?" he squinted his eyes as he tried to read what was carved on the wood.

"That's my mark. I carved it with a cutter last year. It says 'MS'. It's my initials so I know where to sit to make me feel comfortable again," Miley answered as she settled her bag down the grass. "So you kinda need to move."

"But I'm already here. You might as well be a good host and give the good spot for the guest," Nick said as he closed his eyes again, leaning his head back. Miley's lips pursed into a thin line, hating the way he was so self-centered. "It's just for today."

"Are you like following me or something? Out of all the days, why did you choose to sit here in exactly _my _spot. There's another tree over there. You can sit there, okay?" Miley placed her hands on her hips, eyeing him carefully. His eyes were still closed and she wanted to whack him on the face.

"Maybe I am," Nick answered simply.

"Will you please stop? For three clear reasons: A, Nicole will think you have a creepy crush on me, break up with you and make my life miserable as hell. B, people here will start thinking we're dating. And C, they'll think you're a miserable stalker with no life. Take your pick," Miley said, continuing to stare at him, intently.

"None of the above," he said.

"Then get your butt off my spot and let me sit," the brunette groaned. Nick didn't respond making her get irritated. "Nick, here you go again. It's my routine not to eat lunch here in school and read a book here on the tree."

"Why?" Nick asked, looking up at her.

"Because the food here is disgusting," Miley rolled her eyes, crossing her arms tightly against her chest. "You know what, forget it. Fine, sit there for as long as you want. I'm not going to waste my time begging for you to get out."

"Where are you going?" he asked as he watched her pick up her bag.

Instead of answering, Miley gave her a look before walking to the other side of the tree and sitting down. She took her book from the bag and settled it on her lap. Miley exhaled, trying to relax before reading. Checking the time, she realized she wasted ten minutes of their break. Groaning, she opened her book to where she exactly she left off earlier. Miley heard Nick sigh making her look up. "Is it really that important to you to sit here?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter now that you're there," Miley rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Sit here," Nick said as he got to his feet, walking over to Miley. Her head was bowed down as she kept her eyes intently on the book. She looked beautiful and Nick couldn't help but stare. He sighed, sitting down next to her. "You can sit there now," he said softly. Miley looked up, meeting his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just had a bad day. Things aren't going well," Miley sighed, running a hand through her hair. Nick noticed that whenever she was getting tired or frustrated, she'd run a hand through her beautiful mess of curls. "You don't have to go."

"In case you haven't noticed, you have mood swings also," Nick said, a small smile forming on his lips. "I don't blame you, though. Everybody has those moments. I can go if you want me to. Sorry for pissing you off also."

"You actually made my day a whole lot better," Miley said, sarcastically as she let out a soft giggle. "It's fine. I told you, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Nick nodded as he continued to watch the girl in front of her. "What's going on with you? I always see you in the cafeteria with Nicole."

"We kind of argued earlier about the same stuff. I didn't want to make it worse so I just kind of ended up here with you," Nick shrugged his shoulders. "How 'bout you? Where's Demi? You two are inseperable."

"She's not here. Demi got too tired to get up. Last night we watched at least five movies so she's kind of knocked down," Miley giggled. "I didn't know the two of you argue. You guys are too..." she trailed off, not knowing what word to use to describe the two.

"Intimate?" Nick chuckled, shaking his head. "We do argue. Over the silliest stuff but it's cool. We get through it. We always do." he smiled as Miley nodded. Nick studied her face, wanting to memorize every detail of it. When she laughed, her teeth on the bottom were crooked. When she smiles, her eyes would smile with her. Maybe... just maybe, Joe was true. There were a lot of things to love about her.

"I bet Nicole's a whole different kind of person when she's with you," Miley said, a small smile on her face. "Do you guys love each other? I mean, it's obvious that you do. Nicole goes wacko whenever he sees you with other girls."

"Not really, she's uh... still Nicole," Nick nodded. "Y-Yeah we do. I tell her everyday so she won't get so jelous when I'm around other girls. She's um, the one for me, I guess. We have a lot in common." he said a little white lie, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"Like?" Miley asked, for the sake of a conversation.

"Like..." Nick started racking his brain for answers. Maybe there wasn't anything they have in common. They were completely different from each other and it was only until today that Nick realized that. Nicole didn't like his type of music. Nicole didn't appreciate the love songs he wrote for her, saying that it was too boring and needs a little more pop in it. Nicole hated Converse and prefered Jimmy Choos and Gucci boots. Nicole didn't like the outdoors and prefered indoors. But when he started to think even more, he realized something that they had in common... they were both rich, pain in the asses and obnoxious–wow, that was special. "We just have a lot in common. They're too plenty to tell."

"Oh..." Miley said, nodding slowly. She checked her wristwatch, immediately standing up once she realized something very important. She rushed gathering her things making Nick confused.

"Wh-What's the hurry? Where are you–"

"I'm late. I have to meet Joe in the music room," she said through breaths as she tried to stand up without tumbling from the rush. "He's going to teach me some more about playing the guitar. I could use the improvement."

"You're meeting Joe?" Nick asked, confused as he stood up also. He grabbed her elbows, keeping Miley from tumbling. "Be careful. You're going to hurt yourself," he said, helping her gain her balance again. He said those words, sincerely for the first time for as long as he remembered.

"Yeah, we kinda planned it yesterday," Miley said. "Thanks."

"Yo, Grey!" Both of them heard someone say making them look back. They watched as a guy with shaggy blond hair approach them. Miley couldn't help but stop breathing, realizing that it was Jake Ryan. She wasn't in love with the guy–she was just admiring him, even though he was sort of a heartbreaker.

"Hey, Jake," Nick nodded as he got closer. "What's up?"

"Dude, the party's on Saturday and it's going to be awesome. Guess what, my parents are coming home the week after that and they said that's only an estimation. Dude, we can party more! How awesome is that?" Jake said as he waved his hands in the air, doing crazy hand gestures.

"That's great," Nick said, a small smile on his face. "I can bring anyone I want to, right? As long as it's from here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nicole's already invited so I figured out who I'm going to bring," he said, pulling Miley close to him. "Miley." Nick smiled. A confused and surprised expression was visible on her face as she tried to talk her way out of this. She didn't want to go. She didn't belong there.

**a/n: I think this chapter sorta sucked. It didn't go the way I wanted to. Sorry, I'm not really feeling myself right now. :| So Jemi's over... wow. I expected them to last longer. The news broke my heart. And Miley finally confessed that Full Circle is about a Jonas Brother. Surprise surprise. ;) reviews, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: update! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Deal? :) oh yeah, I'm writing another story. Ideas just keep on coming and I don't want them to go to waste. Do you guys want to read it? :)**

See Through Me ; Chapter Six

Miley glared at the boy next to her, wanting to whack him in the face without any circumstances. Jake smiled at the two of them as he eyed Nick's arm around her shoulder. She started to give him a pleading look, not wanting to attend the party they were all talking about. In return, Nick gave him a smile as he continued his conversation with his pal. Miley stood there, sighing inwardly as she listened to the two guys in front of her.

"Great," Jake nodded as he smiled at Miley. She couldn't help but smile back at him, glad that he's finally starting to notice the once invisible girl. "I'll see you on Saturday, then?" he asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Nick's tagging me along, right? So I guess I don't really have a choice," Miley giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll see you then." They continued to smile and stare at each other until Nick found it annoying.

"I'll see you around, man," Nick faked a smile as he patted his shoulder, giving him a slight push away. "I'll see you in practice, okay? You're throw is improving. Coach is starting to notice," he winked as he started walking along with him.

"Really? Awesome," he nodded, chuckling. "Oh, hey Nick. By the way, thanks for bringing Miley along. Yeah, she might not be that popular or something but she's hot, bro. Underneath those Elvis t-shirts and Converse is a one sexy chick." he smirked, looking back.

Nick's lips pursed into a thin line, his hands clenching into fists on his sides. "Can you not talk about her that way ever again? Thanks," he said. He didn't know why but he didn't like the way Jake said that. Sure, they'd say that to each other when they see gorgeous girls but he didn't want Miley to get involved with those kind of conversations. She was... diferrent from any other girl in the school. She was... pure.

"Why? You know it's true. Just look at that dynamite little body," He continued to stare at her. Miley had her back on them as she stared at the now crowded campus. Nick glanced at her and it wasn't her body that he noticed. It was her face. The more she looks at her, the more she keeps on getting beautiful. "Does he have like a boyfriend or something?"

"Shut up, man. Yeah, she has a boyfriend so get over it," Nick lied as he turned his attention back on him, not wanting to get lost in her face again. "And don't even ask me who it is. I don't know. He didn't tell me. So get your ass back to where you were earlier, okay?"

"Whatever, dude. But if I were you, I'd be making out with her by now. Who cares if Nicole would know, right? I mean, she is a slut too, so," Jake chuckled. "I'll see ya." he said as he started walking away. Nick burned a whole on his back as he glared at the blond. How could he even say that? He was talking about _Miley. _Nick walked back over to Miley and he knew he should prepare himself for some nagging.

"Nick! How could you do that? I don't wanna go to the party. You didn't even give me a heads-up!" Miley threw her hands in the air. "Besides, I don't even know the people going there. They'll probably think I'm lost."

"No, they won't. You'll be with me, that's why I told you to come," Nick said as he sat back down the ground. Miley crossed her arms across her chest, tightly as she rolled her eyes. He looked up at her the sun behind her head, giving her a heavenly glow. She sat down beside him, leaning towards him slightly.

"Listen, if your girlfriend sees me there with you she's going to go crazy. Berserk. So if you don't want any drama, it's either I come with Joe or I don't come at all," Miley said, shrugging. She did want to go. It was for a change and she'll get to know Jake more. "I'll be cool with Joe. He's fun to hang out with."

"Nicole won't see us. She'll be too busy making out with random guys. I don't want you going with Joe," he rolled his eyes making Miley giggle.

"What's wrong with me going with Joe? He actually talks to me like I'm human," Miley said as she sat up straight, running a hand through her tangled curls. "And I know for a fact that he doesn't have a girlfriend so I wouldn't cause any drama."

"He's too... immature," Nick said.

"Not with me he's not," Miley smiled. "He's a great guy. I'd be happy to come with him if he's not going with anybody else or something. I'd like to go with you but I can't handle any more of Nicole. She's just too much to handle."

"I told you, Nicole won't care." he rolled his eyes at the girl in front of her.

"Yes she will because it's me," the brunette groaned. "So you're aware that Nicole makes out with some random guys? Why aren't you saying anything about it? I mean, you're supposed to do that. That's considered cheating."

"We're not in love with each other so it's no big deal," Nick said, leaning back the tree and closing his eyes. "I do it, too. So we're even. Besides, it's not like I'm going to marry Nicole. It's kind of like a... practice."

"A _practice_?" Miley rolled her eyes at the sound of the word. "I don't know what's going on in your heads but for all I know, it sounds pretty stupid."

"Hm, maybe you should try it," he chuckled as he opened his eyes, leaning closer to her. "I keep on wondering if you ever had a boyfriend. You're not that ugly and you're average looking so I'm guessing you had one or two. Am I right?"

"No thanks I'll pass," she said as she scooted a little far away from him, keeping the proper distance from each other. "I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"I knew it," Nick said, a smirk playing on his lips. He's gotta admit, her ex boyfriend was lucky enough to call her his. His started to think of who it was and if he went to their school. Nick wanted to meet him though he doesn't know why. "Who was he?"

"He's no one you need to know about," Miley said, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "He's a jerk that you won't be glad to meet and let's just say he's worse than you. Get the picture?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'll be glad to meet him. We might get along, don't you think?" he teased. "Why'd you guys break up? What did he do? I bet you tell Joe almost everything. Then when it comes to me you just decide to say there's nothing to say."

"Because I'm being careful. Why do you have to know? Nicole might use it against me or something so I'm not gonna say a word," Miley told him firmly. It was like she wanted him to know but she didn't wanna tell him. She could tell that he was serious but there wasn't any harm by being careful.

"Why would I wanna tell it to Nicole?" Nick chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully. "I just wanna know that's all. Sometimes it makes me wonder why you're so distant when it comes to guys. There's nothing to be afraid of falling in love, you know."

"Yeah, there is. In fact, there's a lot to be afraid of," she said, looking down and playing with her fingers. "Have you ever been in love?" Miley giggled, "You told me you're not in love with Nicole so were you once? Fine, I'm not going to ask the name."

"I did once," Nick shrugged. "It didn't work out and she told me she was in love with someone else. Since then I never did. I kept looking for someone like her again but she's not anywhere to be found."

"What's she like?" Miley questioned as she met his eyes.

"She was beautiful. Probably the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. She was smart, athletic and funny. There was so much to love about her. I'm guessing there's not much to love about me," he chuckled, shaking his head. "We were together for almost a year then she broke up with me... over the phone."

"I'm sorry," she said, placing a hand over his and patting it softly. Sparks ran through both of their hands making Miley pull her hand away quickly, taken aback. It was like they were electrical shocked. Nick didn't feel it before and was now confused why it happened. He stared into her blue orbs, beauty filling his eyes. She was beautiful and words weren't even enough to describe it.

"It's fine..." Nick whispered. He soon realized he might be freaking Miley out by now making him break their gaze. He didn't want to get lost in her eyes and make a fool out of himself. "Hey, um. Lunch is over."

"Yeah," Miley breathed out, looking away. "I gotta go, I guess." she got to her feet, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Nick nodded, giving her a small smile and wave. "Bye." she said before walking away awkwardly. Miley didn't understand it but she loved it.

Nick shoved his hands into his pocket, staring at her walking away. The smile never left his face as he walked back to the hallway, trying to get to his next class. Her laugh echoed through his ears and he just wanted all of them to go away but at the same time, he wanted them to stay. He was aware he shouldn't feel this way – especially to her. To Miley. It was too wrong and they were both different people who doesn't have anything in common. Maybe there was but they were still in different worlds.

xxx

Nicole's lips crashed into his lips as he felt her hands make their way up to the buttons of his polo. Her body pressed against his, making Nick want her more. They were in his room and they were sure no one could see them. She started unbuttoning his polo and Nick immediately placed his hands over hers, stopping her from continuing it. Nicole pulled away, sighing. He knew she wanted it badly but there was no way he was letting her.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away," Nicole said, growing more frustrated every time they brought the topic up. "This is getting annoying, you know that?"

"You're going to have to deal with it," Nick mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," she spat as she got up from her boyfriend's lap. "So you're going to Jake's party right? I'm coming with you so don't even think of bringing anyone else that night. Especially that Miley girl."

"Now why would I wanna bring her?" he chuckled, shaking his head from side to side. Nick's heart started pumping fast, hoping Jake didn't tell Nicole that he was bringing Miley along with him. Maybe it was best that she went with Joe. "Babe, you know I hate her."

"I'm just making sure," she smiled, biting her lower lip. "I hope she doesn't show up to the party. She doesn't fit in and she's too much of a weirdo. God, it would be a complete mess if she shows up." Nicole made her way towards the full-sized mirror.

"Relax. No one would bring her. Except maybe Joe," Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm. He's a weirdo, too. They belong together," she rolled her eyes as she unzipped her clutch, grabbing her lipstick. She ran it over her thin lips and smirked at her own reflection. "Wouldn't it be nice if something happened to Miley at the party?"

His cheeks reddened while his eyes narrowed at her. Nicole was so used to dissing people just like that–including his family. "Joe's a good brother," he said firmly as he stared at his girlfriend who was enhancing her look in front of the mirror. "Nicole, don't hurt Miley. I know you hate her and all but don't go physical on her." he said, getting scared that she was planning something bad to her. He didn't want to see her get hurt.

"_I'm _not going to hurt her, Nicky. Don't worry," Nicole continued to smirk as she looked at him and back to her reflection. She fluffed her hair and straightened her ultra body fit dress that hugged her huge chest and thin waist. "And what's so bad about going physical on her? I mean, she deserves it."

"Deserves what? Babe, you didn't even tell me the reason why you hate her so much out of all the people at school. What's wrong?" he asked as Nicole turned around, meeting his eyes. Her eyes were narrowed and her arms were crossed across her chest.

"Because she's the most annoying one. She talks back and acts like she's all that. I just hated her ever since I laid eyes on her," Nicole scoffed as she turned back around at the mirror. The reason wasn't really clear also. She was a little bit jelous of her, that was for sure. Miley had a real friend beside her even though it was only one. She, on the other hand, had tons of friends but she wasn't sure who was the real one. Miley was happy even though she wasn't rich and was only working for the Greys. Nicole had everything she wanted but there was still a hole inside of her.

"That's all?" Nick asked as he took another step closer to her. "See, you don't have to hurt her. Just get over it."

"Whatever, Nick," she breathed out, making her way towards the door. "I gotta go. I have some things to do. I'll see you tomorrow, Nicky," she smiled as she gave him a small wave before walking out of the door.

"Bye, babe," he smiled.

Nicole made her way down the stairs and into the living room, seeing Miley and Joe playing the guitar on the couch. She approached the girl, leaning towards her making both of them stop playing the guitar. "May I help you...?" Miley asked, giving her a weird look. She was probably from Nick's room and they were done making out again, she thought making her shiver.

"Hey Miley, I was wondering if you're going to Jake's party?" she asked as she glanced at Joe, staring at them.

"Yeah. Um, I am," Miley nodded, settling her guitar down the floor.

"Who are you going with?" Nicole questioned as she stood straight, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I, uhm..." she stuttered, not wanting to answer Nick. She didn't want to cause any more drama in her life. "I'm going with Joe," Miley answered quickly, pointing at the guy in front of her and nodding. "He, uh, w-wanted me to come with him."

"Wha–" Miley gave Joe a pleading look making him confused but just decided to go along. "Yeah, she's going with me. She's the best one to go with."

"Oh. Good," Nicole smiled before heading towards the door. "Bye," she said as she left the house leaving the two confused.

"You're going with me?" Joe asked as she stared at Miley in confusion. He let out a chuckle as he shook his head. "I don't even know if I'm going."

"Thanks for going along," Miley sighed in relief, "It's kind of a long story. If you're not going, then I might as well stay here at home. I don't even belong there and I don't know anyone there except you. So..."

"Since you're planning to go, then I will," he smiled. "What's the story? I'm pretty sure it's not that long."

"It's kind of," she giggled. "I'd rather not talk about it, though." she nodded as she uncrossed her legs and leaned her back against the couch. Miley didn't want to mention the Nick part. It would be weird and awkward and she was sure Joe wouldn't understand... she didn't understand it herself.

"I have a feeling it's Nick," Joe chuckled as he grabbed a pillow, placing it around his arms. "He's weird, huh? He shows that he hates you but I have a feeling that my brother likes you. Like they say, the more you hate, the more you love," he winked making Miley blush.

"No he doesn't, Joe. Trust me," Miley giggled, rolling her eyes playfully. Joe was wrong. There was no way he likes her. But then again, she remembered the spark they obviously both felt earlier at lunch. And the way they stared at each other, there was... something. They just didn't want to admit it, though.

"Whatever you say, Miles," he said as he let out another chuckle. "But remember, nobody knows Nick better than I do."

"You can be wrong," Miley smiled, half-hoping it was true. "Can we please go back to the guitar? I really want to learn the song," she giggled, picking the guitar up again from the floor.

"Sure," he smiled back, grabbing his guitar also.

Nick made his way down the stairs, hearing Joe and Miley playing the guitar. He rolled his eyes at them. They always played together and laugh about shallow things. Both of them looked up once he passed them. Choosing to ignore them, he made his way to the kitchen but kept his eyes on Joe. Maybe he was making a move on Miley or something. He wasn't doing it well if he was, Nick thought. He went straight to the fridge and grabbed himself a bottle of Gatorade.

"Hey Nick," Miley smiled at him once he passed. Nick continued to make his way back to his room, ignoring Miley. He didn't want to do it but he was too pissed off to say hi to her. He might end up screaming at her. "And Nick's back to his old self again," Miley mumbled to herself.

xxx

It was Saturday night and the two brothers were busy in their rooms, trying to decide what outfit they should wear. Joe paced around his room, holding two hangers of clothes as he tried to decide which one was the best. Nick dugged through his closet, finally spotting his dark washed skinny jeans and his gray button down polo. Both of them wanted to look their best since it was Jake's biggest party ever.

Miley, on the other hand, was struggling to find a proper wardrobe for the party. All she had were t-shirts, pants and sneakers. Her room was now a complete mess since she searched every corner of her room. She was nervous, that was for sure. It was her first time to go to a party and she was going with Joe. Miley really did want to go with Nick. But after the conversation she had with Nicole earlier, she really had no choice.

An hour later, Joe and Nick were finally done. They met down the living room, waiting for Nicole to show up. Nick paced around the room, still trying to sort the thing out. The person you're bringing to the party wasn't really a big deal. But it was for him – he wanted to spend more time with her, oddly.

"Hey, Nick. I'm just going to go over Miley and we'll just meet you outside once Nicole arrives," Joe said as he walked towards the door.

"Joe," his brother called out as he ran a hand through his curls. Joe turned around waiting for him to finish his sentence. "She's coming with you, right? M-Make sure Nicole doesn't come close to her. She might hurt my girlfriend," he said, trying to hide the fact that he was really looking out for Miley.

Joe let out a soft chuckle as he rolled his eyes. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, Nick. I'm sure Miley wouldn't even hurt a fly. Don't you mean Nicole might hurt Miley? She's the one you should be worried about."

"Whatever. Just do it, okay?" Nick ordered as he watched his brother walk away. Nicole walked in a couple of minutes later making him smile involuntarily. She approached him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "What took you so long?"

"Fashionably late," she giggled, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Where's the other two?" Nicole asked, rolling her eyes. She hated the fact that they were riding on the same car. Why wouldn't they just use two different ones?

"Joe's getting her," Nick answered.

"Let's get outside," Nicole said as she intertwined her hand with his and squeezing it softly. They stood there, trying to spot Joe and Miley.

"Let's go," Miley said as she took a step closer to them, Joe right by her side. Nick's breath got caught in his throat as he stared at the brunette in front of him. She wore a simple top and jeans but she managed to look more beautiful than the girl who was currently holding his hand. He was supposed to be the one standing beside her and not Joe. Miley smiled at him, making him melt slightly. Here goes nothing...

**a/n: so about the new story, I really want to share it to you guys but I want to finish Can't Have You first. School's starting on Tuesday and it's going to be pretty hectic. :) reviews, please? **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Jesus, it's been like two weeks since I have updated. I'm really sorry. Teachers give tons and tons of homework that I don't even have time to think or breathe anymore. Everything is going crazy. I'm not giving up on fanfiction though. I won't. It's my life. :) anyway, reviews are like totally appreciated! **

See Through Me ; Chapter Seven

Miley took a deep breath before sliding inside the front seat of the shiny black Range Rover that the boy next to him owned. Her heart was thumping faster since she had no idea what was coming and what was going to happen in Jake's place. She closed the door once Joe jumped in the driver's seat. Miley didn't bother to look back knowing Nicole and Nick were probably making out again. Through the rearview mirror, she saw the couple and much to her surprise, they weren't. They were simply holding hands while Nicole's head rested on his shoulder.

It seemed so... _real_. Nick held the girl's hand with care as Nicole whispered up at him, giggles erupting from her mouth occasionally. Miley's eyes darted down the road immediately once she realized she was already staring. Joe started the engine and the car roared to life making them jump a little. They backed out the driveway and they were on their way to the party.

"Uhm, Joe?" Miley whispered softly so the two in the backseat wouldn't hear. Joe glanced at her with a questioning look on his face before focusing back on the road. "Why am I going again?" she asked shyly, not remembering the reason she was coming anyway.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joe chuckled as he made a turn to the right before glancing back at Miley. "You suddenly forgot?"

"Kind of," the brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Now that we're like minutes away from the place, I'm starting to forget. Look, I know I'm sounding kind of like pathetic and shallow but this _is _the first party I'm going to."

"You're going because you want to and I want to," Joe answered with a smile. "You don't sound like it. I felt the same way during my first party. I felt like throwing up but it was the most awesome night ever. You're going to have fun, okay? This is not an exam so just chill."

"I can't chill," Miley sighed softly as she leaned her head against the window, watching the blurred headlights of cars pass by fastly. "I bet they don't even want me to be there."

"You're doing it again," he chuckled as he rolled his eyes, playfully. "If it makes you feel any better, _I _want you there. _Nick _wants you there and _Jake _wants you there. So stop worrying and start getting hyper. If you say another word, I'll push you out of the car," he joked.

"Maybe that's a better idea," Miley giggled as she elbowed Joe on the arm. Nick heard the Joe and Miley's conversation and watched as they exchanged smiles and nudges. He was aware Joe doesn't like the girl but he was acting like it. Maybe he was just naturally friendly or something but whatever it was, it was bugging Nick. It was bugging him _badly. _

"Hey Nicky, is it okay if I'm not with you all the time during the party?" Nicole asked as she clung onto his arm even more tightly and putting on her best 'please' face. Nick sighed, wanting to spend time with her during the party. She was always busy doing something else and making excuses. She was only present during the make-out sessions.

"Sure. I'll just be around, I guess," Nick shrugged, forcing out a soft smile. Nicole returned the smile as she nodded. "Just promise me one thing... don't go dirty dancing with other guys, okay?"

"Why? You always let me do that. It's just dancing, Nick." she scoffed as she let loose of his arm and staring at him in the eyes. Nicole's eye color would change everyday by wearing contact lenses and he couldn't tell what color her eyes originally were. "It's not like we're doing _it_."

"I know. It's just that I've been wanting to talk to you about something," Nick confessed, letting out a sigh. Joe and Miley remained quiet in the front seat as they tried their best to ignore them. "Whenever I start the topic, you find a way to change it until I forget what I'm about to say."

"What is it? I don't remember anything," his girlfriend acted dumb as she tried to look adorable and sedductive at the same time. Miley glanced at Joe, immitating Nicole as good as she can making Joe snort loudly. Both tried to hold in laughs but couldn't help but laugh anyway making the couple in the backseat confused.

"I don't mean to be rude but you do it much better than she does," Joe snorted making Miley giggle. Nick rolled his eyes at Joe as he turned his attention back to his girlfriend who failed at making him weak in the knees.

"I wanna take our relationship to a new level. Get serious and stuff," Nick said softly so Joe and Miley wouldn't hear. Even though it was almost a whisper, Miley heard every single word he said.

"We are serious. You just don't feel it," Nicole said as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his softly. "I love you, Nicky. I don't know if you love me too but I'm saying it anyway." Nick's heart pounded against his chest but he still wasn't feeling that spark he felt once. Maybe he wasn't going to feel it anymore...

"I-I love you too," he answered with second thoughts.

Peeking at the side of her seat, she watched as they kissed again. Now she knew that they were going to last for another year. Miley couldn't help but look away immediately and she realized they were now in front of the huge mansion where Jake lives. The frontyard was crowded and music blasted through the speakers inside the house. Joe whooped before getting out of the car and opening Miley's door, excitedly.

"Calm down, Joe," Miley giggled as she wrapped her arm around his, making sure she wouldn't get lost in the huge place where she doesn't know anyone. "Don't you dare leave me alone anywhere in this place, Joseph. This is Mars for me, remember?"

"I know, I know," Joe chuckled as they finally walked in the crowded house, trying to squeeze in. "But you're going to let me have fun, right?" he joked making Miley smack him in the arm.

"I told you I should've stayed home," Miley giggled as she looked back to see if Nick and Nicole were trailing behind. They were nowhere in sight in the sea of dancing people. Everybody was having the time of their lives and Miley didn't know a single of them.

"Hey, dude!" Joe greeted loudly as he gave Jake a bro-hug. "Sweet party. Almost everybody at school is here! How could you even get away with his?" he chuckled as Miley let loose of his arm, not wanting to start rumors that they were an item now.

"I'll clean it up and no one will suspect. Awesome, huh?" Jake chuckled as he turned his attention to the brunette standing next to his friend. She looked gorgeous even though she was only in a simple top and skinny jeans. "Hey Miley. I thought you were going with Nick? Not Joe..."

"Change of plans," Miley let out a soft giggle. "Nicole's coming so I don't wanna cause rumors or even drama just by going with him. It's not worth it. _He's _not worth it." she said as she looked around, simply trying to find the curly haired boy.

"Oh yeah. You wouldn't want to get into Nicole's way. Wow, the girl's a bull," Jake laughed as he did the handshake thing with Joe. "Speaking of the bull, why is she with another guy? Where's Nick? Didn't he come?"

"Yeah, he did. We were in a same car. I don't know 'bout them. Who cares anyway," Joe said as he rolled his eyes. Miley's eyes roamed around the room, wondering where the guy was. Nicole clung onto the tall boy as she pulled off her sedductive face again. How could she even say she loved Nick when she was doing _that _to him? It was so wrong. That isn't what you call 'love'. And they call me weird, Miley thought.

"You guys enjoy I think I'm gonna grab myself some beer," Jake said as he disappeared into the dancing crowd. Miley had no idea what she was going to do next. Should she eat? Dance? Talk? What? The only people she knows here are _the ones who hate her_. How was this an enjoyment? Miley sighed as she transferred her weight to her right foot, waiting for Joe to do what he was going to do.

"Come on, let's get some punch," Joe smiled as he intertwined his hand with hers, leading Miley to a table piled up with all sorts of food. Joe poured himself a glass and drank it to the last drop.

"You don't drink beer, do you?" Miley asked as she brought the glass to her lips, sipping a small amount of punch. "All of the people here your age are drinking gallons of them. And you're drinking... _punch _with _Miley_." she giggled.

"What's so wrong about that?" Joe chuckled as he settled the glass down the table. "Are saying that I should drink? Nah, I'm not that kinda guy. I drink on special occasions but not on parties. I don't wanna look dumb and stupid in front of everyone."

"You're not even legal to drink yet," Miley grinned as she walked towards a couch, Joe trailing behind her. They sat down, watching the party grow bigger and wilder by the second. "I bet Nick drinks a whole lot than you."

"You have no idea," he rolled his eyes, laughing. "It's always the good life for him. He doesn't even stop to think what the consequences will be when he'll do this or that. He says he's mature than me 'cause he thinks better than I do. That's not _mature_."

"Oh come on, Joe. I'm sure you went through that stage," Miley said as she finished her punch and settled the glass down the coffee table. "Nick's a good guy. He just doesn't want anybody to know. He's different when I talk to him. I think it's peer pressure."

"His pride is as high as the Empire State Building. Who wouldn't be pissed off by that?" Joe said, leaning his back against the couch. "I'm his brother and he treats me like crap at home. It all started when our parents got divorced. I think he became mutant."

Miley couldn't help but let out a giggle at that. "He'll get over it," she said, remembering the fact that he wasn't around. "Speaking of Nick, where is he? He's supposed to be with Nicole. Do you think he went home?"

"I think so," Joe shrugged, not wanting to worry about his brother at a time like this. He was having fun. It's Nick's fault if he misses out. "Nicole's too busy trying to seduct everybody. She even does that to the teachers so she'd get a higher grade."

"Too much information," Miley giggled. She couldn't stop wondering where the guy went. But then again, the place was enormous and he could be around somewhere – she just doesn't see him. "Hey Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think you should find your brother in case he's dying or something?" Miley suggested, giving him a look. Joe groaned, shaking his head. "Joseph, look for your brother. _Now._" she ordered as she stood up in front of him.

"He's not a kid anymore. Why are you so worried anyway?" he asked as they started to make their way outside where they left the Range Rover

"I'm not worried," she denied. They reached the front yard and it wasn't there anymore. Joe's eyes narrowed, his hands clenching into fists. "I'm pretty sure there was a black Range Rover here somewhere."

"He's crossed the line!" Joe groaned. "How the hell are we supposed to get home when he's got my keys and _my car! _He is so going to lose it when I get home later." he shook his head as he tried to look around, hoping that Nick just parked it to a better place.

"I thought the keys were with you? You drove it, remember?" Miley reminded as she crossed her arms across her chest, arching her eyebrow. "How is he supposed to drive your car without it?"

"I gave him the keys before we went inside. I told him he's going to drive us home," Joe said as he tried his best to control his temper in front of Miley.

"Oh he drove home alright! Without the _us _part," Miley said as she rolled her eyes. "Forget it. I can walk home for all I care. I just wanna have fun for the first time in my life. Can we do that now?"

"You were the one who told me to check on him," Joe said as they started to walk back towards the house. "So you want to dance?"

"I don't know how to," Miley admitted, blushing red. They stepped in the dancefloor, getting surrounded by the crowd. The pop beat filled the whole room and everyone was having a wild time. She glanced at each of them and they were all good dancers. Typical. They were always attending parties, right? "I might end up looking stupid."

"No, you won't," Joe chuckled as he reached for her hands. "Just let the music move you. You don't even have to try." The music faded and a smooth love song was played. Almost everyone left the dancefloor and the couples took place in the dancefloor. Miley felt her cheeks burn again as she placed her hands on Joe's shoulders. Their bodies swayed and a smile spread through both of their faces. She felt a little uncomfortable but she could get used to it.

"Where's Nick?" Nicole heard someone say behind her back. She turned around from the mirror, face to face with Stella. Nicole shrugged her thin shoulders and continued to apply lipgloss across her thin lips. "I didn't see him all night. You're supposed to be with him, right? Nicole, answer me."

"I don't know where the hell he is, okay? I don't even care," Nicole rolled her eyes as she fluffed her hair in front of the mirror and giving her reflection an air kiss. "Besides, I finally tasted Jake's lips. He's a much better kisser. If it wasn't too crowded, we would've done it by now."

There was a smirk playing on her lips making Stella confused. "I thought you were serious about Nick now. You told him you love him. Now prove it and stop cheating on him. He loves you too. So snap out of this."

"Chill, Stella. He doesn't have to know," she winked and adjusted her tube dress before turning around again. "I do love him. I just don't care about him," Nicole giggled as she walked away from her best friend.

"Nic!" Stella called out as she grabbed her arm. "You're hurting him."

"I told you I don't care," Nicole smiled as she turned her head from side to side to look for Nick. "I'll only care if he starts to break up with me. It will ruin my reputation. I need to find him to clear up the story about Jake and the other dude."

"You don't _know _the other dude you just gave your virginity to and made out with?" Stella's mouth hung open as she crossed her arms across her chest, tightly. She was getting out of control. It wasn't right anymore.

"I didn't sleep with him, okay?" Nicole rolled her eyes as she walked past her again but stopped once she remembered something. "Oh and Stelly? You're my best friend, right? You wouldn't want me to get heart broken. So please don't tell my Nicky."

"But Nicole–"

"Thanks. You're the most amazing best friend ever," Nicole grinned as she gave her an airkiss before walking away again. Stella groaned as she watched her stalk off to find her so-called boyfriend. It was getting absolutely stupid.

Nicole walked pass Miley and Joe and saw them talking to each other by the couch, laughing and giggling. Joe was actually falling for her. She shiverred and rolled her eyes as she roamed around the mansion, wanting to see Nick already. "Nicky? Are you here?" she called out once she was in the backyard. Nicole groaned as she gave up. Her feet was killing her from wearing those sky high heels.

From seeing Miley, she immediately remembered something. A smirk spread across her thin line of lips. She strutted towards a guy that she met just a few weeks ago. "Hey Ryan," Nicole called out once she reached him.

"What's up?" he asked as he gulped the bottle of beer in his hand.

"God, you smell so wasted!" Nicole exclaimed in disgust.

"I'm not even drunk yet," Ryan chuckled as he set the bottle aside and turned his attention back to the girl. "So what's up? You want me to do something again?" Nicole asked her mulititude of favors already since they met and she'd only say hi or hey to him when she needed something from him.

"Actually, I want you to meet someone," Nicole smirked as she pointed at the brunette next to Joe. "See her? Her name's Miley. She's been wanting you all night. Take her to a room or something and do whatever you want with her. _Anything._"

"Really?" Ryan grinned.

"Yeah. She needs it bad," Nicole giggled as she pulled onto his arm. "I'll introduce you to her once Joe leaves. But remember to keep it cool until you bring her upstairs where no one can see you or even hear you."

"Deal," Ryan chuckled as he clapped his hands and rubbing them together, wanting to get his hands on her immediately.

"Can you stay here? I need to go the bathroom. If I can find it," Miley told Joe as she giggled. "Don't leave, okay? I don't want to get lost here or something."

"Do you want me to show you where it is?" Joe offered as he stood up next to her.

"No, really. I can handle it," Miley smiled. "I'll be right back." she made her way through the people blocking the door and turned right to find the bathroom. Miley didn't bother to ask questions since normally, they'll ignore her. She ended up in a dark hallway and decided not to go on any further. Maybe taking Joe with her was a better idea. Sighing, she turned around, getting blocked by Nicole.

"Hey Miley," Nicole smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's so nice to finally see you. My friend here is dying to meet you. He said you were gorgeous. I just want to introduce you to him. Is it okay?"

"Um, yeah sure." Miley hesitated as she eyed the boy Nicole was with.

"Ryan, Miley. Miley, Ryan," Nicole said as she pushed him towards Miley.

"Uh, hi," Miley forced out a smile.

"You guys have fun. I'll be back in a second," she said as she walked away from the two, the smirk reappearing on her lips again. Miley stood there, awkwardly and waited for her to come back. Ryan stared at her from head to toe and she really was hot.

"So where were you headed?" Ryan asked.

"I was supposed to go the bathroom?" Miley giggled. "I can't find it. Actually, I'm lost. It's my first time here in Jake's place. I've never been to a mansion this huge."

"Do you want me to show you the way?"

"Thanks. Yes, please," she exhaled and nodded at the same time.

"But first..." Ryan stopped as he walked around her. Miley felt even more uncomfortable and gulped, trying to soothe the lump in her throat. She had a bad feeling about this. "But first, do you want to go upstairs to... have fun?"

"Excuse me?" Miley scoffed. "You know what, I have to go." she said as she tried to push past him. "Ryan, let me go."

"No, I won't," he smirked as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. "How come I don't see you at school? You should dress up more often."

"Let me go!" Miley struggled as she tried hitting him on the chest. "You're a sick pig."

"Thanks," he smirked as he tightened his grip around her and started to pull her with him. "Now be a good girl and follow me upstairs. It will be over before you know it."

Her heart was now pounding against her chest as she squirmed in his arms. "Help! Let me go, damn it!" she yelled. The loud music blasting from the speakers drowned out her screams. In a blink of an eye, Ryan was slammed against the wall making her drop down the floor. Miley gasped, wondering how that just happened.

"Don't you dare touch her," the guy snarled as he clenched his hand into a fist and slamming it against his jaw. "_Ever._" he said as he pushed Ryan down the floor. The guy stepped out of the dark and approached her, helping her up. "Let's go, Mi."

"How did you find me, Nick?" Miley managed to breath out as she felt his arms secure around her making her feel safer than ever.

**a/n: sorry again for the late update. Reviews? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: I think I'll update this one first. :) I'm still thinking of ideas to improve Can't Have You. I want it to be extra special since the ending is near and head's up! New story coming! Of course, it's Niley also. ;) I mean, who doesn't love them, right? Haha. Okay, mind giving me reviews? :D**

See Through Me ; Chapter Eight

Nick wrapped his strong arms around the brunette's petite body for safety. Somehow, he doesn't want _anyone _or _anything _harming her. He felt very... protective of her. Even he, himself can't explain it. But he doesn't hate it. In fact, he likes it a lot. Seeing Miley getting forced to do what she didn't want was like punching him in the face. The rush of adrenaline went through his body making him slam Ryan against the wall. Miley was still confused and she was still giving him confused looks.

They sneaked through the backyard and into the garage. He knew Jake's house well as if he actually lived there. There sat the Range Rover Joe and Miley were looking for. He didn't go home. He wouldn't do that to Joe and Miley... oh what the heck, Nicole. Nick slipped off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. "No, you don't have to. I'm perfectly fine," Miley protested.

"No, take it," Nick's firm but soft voice made her nod. She watched as he slid the key inside the lock, opening the door of the front seat for her. Miley hopped in, holding the jacket closer to her body. Nick got in the driver's seat after closing the door for Miley. He started the ignition and started backing out. Seconds later, they were on their way to nowhere and Miley was itching to ask.

"Nick?" she croaked out hesitantly. "H-How did you know I was there? Joe and I thought you went home already."

Nick glanced at her for a second before turning his gaze back on the road. He let out a sigh before answering. "I drove around to clear my mind and when I parked the car in the garage, I heard you. Well, I didn't because of the music but somehow, I felt like something was wrong. The hallway you were at leads to the garage and I instantly knew what to do.

"You _felt _something wrong?" Miley repeated, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I don't know why but I knew it was you. Maybe I was going crazy that time but trust me, I just know so." Miley's lips twitched into a small smile as she inhaled Nick's scent from the jacket. It smelled so delicate and sweet but at the same time strong – just like him.

"I don't know how to thank you for that," she said, staring out the window. She was completely aware that they were going nowhere but weirdly, she doesn't care. She was with Nick – that's all she knows.

The car came to a halt and the engine turned off. Miley stared at him, wondering what the heck he was doing. Nick faced her, staring at her crystal blue eyes that he knew can shine even in the darkest of nights. "Miley..." Nick started, "Did he hurt you?"

Miley looked away, not wanting to discuss it anymore. She held onto his jacket, leaning her head against the window and not making a sound. She listened as Nick let out a soft sigh, taking her hand softly. He examined it with care and realized Ryan left a red mark across her wrist that resembled his fingers. "I'm fine. That's nothing," Miley said as she took her hand away from him and flinching once she did.

"That's _not _nothing, Mi. Do you even see this? He _hurt _you! You don't have to act like everything's fine like you do all the time." Nick said, prefering to the three red lines on her wrist. It didn't look that bad but it looked _horrible _to Nick. Miley looked down, rubbing her hand softly. He swore he saw a tear fall down from her eyes. Guilt washed through his body for being too harsh on her. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to."

Miley remained quiet and continued to stare outside. "Look, I don't know you better like Joe does but I'm pretty sure something wrong's going on behind those smiles." Nick said softly as he took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He wanted to do the gesture to her for a long time now and it felt amazing to hold her hand.

Sparks shocked both of them but they didn't bother to break their contact. "Can we go home now?" she whispered, finally looking up. He was right. She was crying and it was all because of him. Great. Instead of making her feel alright, he made her feel even worse.

"Look, I–" Nick repeated.

"Maybe you're right," Miley shrugged her shoulders, lightly. "It's fine. I'll find a way to fix them. It's been my job since I was eleven." Maybe Nick didn't know her a _single _bit. He felt that she doesn't want to talk about it and maybe it was for the better.

"Since you were eleven?" he cleared up, confused.

"Yeah. It's when my dad died," she said, a weak smile forming on her lips. She remembered every single thing they went through after her dad died. Everything was wrong for the first couple of months. Surprisingly, they made it. And Miley was now stronger than ever. "It's kind of a long story. I'm sure you don't wanna know."

"Oh..." Nick nodded, "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's fine, really. I accept it now. I know daddy's happy wherever he is right now," Miley said, smiling. Nick couldn't help but smile back, admiring how strong she was. She wasn't hiding every problem with her smiles – she conquers them bravely. He couldn't do what Miley was doing and it was amazing for him. "Now, can we go home?"

"Do you want to make a stop first?" Nick asked as he started the engine. "Are you hungry? We can go to Burger King or something. It's really hard to eat at parties since all they serve is beer, punch, cake or whatever they think of. I can tell you're hungry," he chuckled lightly.

"Ugh, starved," Miley grinned. They finally ended up in the highway and Miley knew they weren't lost anymore. The rest of the ride was silent yet comfortable. Nick then parked the car in front of Burger King and they hopped out the Range Rover. Nick grabbed her hand again, loving every spark that rushes through his arm. Miley felt her cheeks burn but she loved the fact that butterflies were flying around her stomach and she wanted to hurl – in a good way, though.

"So what do you want?" Nick asked her once they reached the counter. Both of their eyes scanned the menu hanging above and made their orders. The lady behind the counter handed them their food and it was for to-go.

"I thought we're eating here?" Miley asked. Nicholas was really full of surprises.

"Correction, I said we're ordering the food here. We're not _dining _here. I wanna show you something," Nick grinned as they left the fast food chain and made a beeline towards the car. It was ten in the evening and Miley had no idea where in the world Nick was taking her. She felt excited and nervous at the same time. It was almost considered as a date... or maybe it was, she just wasn't aware of it.

"Will you tell me where you're taking me, Nicholas?" Miley smiled as she rolled down the window, letting the breeze blow her hair away from her face. The night time breeze felt amazing against her skin and took away with it every bad feeling she had this night.

"I can but I choose not to," Nick winked as he continued to drive. "We're almost there so quit guessing." he chuckled. Everything about her was something to love and she doesn't care what others think. Miley was real_. _He was sure of it. He stopped the car and Miley immediately climbed out, her head turning from side to side.

Nick followed her, a grin spread across his face. "What are we doing here, Nick? This is the park. I've been here before, okay?" Miley giggled as she walked in, lamp posts lit on every corner of the park. "What's so special here?" she asked.

"Have you ever been here at night?" Nick chuckled as he lead the way towards the bridge above the pond. Miley's smile grew bigger by the second while she gazed up, the stars filling up the whole night sky. Nick knew she was amazed making him smile also. He never really got the chance to show this to Nicole since she never really liked outdoors.

Miley's eyes lit up from the beauty drowning her vision. Everything seemed surreal to her. The beautiful scenery, the endless sea of stars... and being with Nick. She didn't think it was possible. Even in her wildest dreams she never really expected this. "This is beautiful. You're so full of surprises, Nick." Miley giggled.

"So do you like it?" Nick questioned. Miley lifted herself up, trying to sit down the railings of the bridge. He chuckled as he placed his hands on her waist, giving her a quick boost up. Nick sat down beside her, offering her the burgers they just ordered.

"Thanks," Miley smiled. "I love it. I've always been too scared to go here at night. How'd you ended up knowing this?"

"I was mad and I drove around for a while. I ended up here in the park and every single grain of anger drained once I looked up. I even hallucinated that God was standing in front of me, ready to take me with him," Nick chuckled softly.

"Don't say that," she said, biting her burger.

She really was hungry. All she ate–uh, drank–was a glass of punch. They didn't even serve sandwiches there. Miley found it weird that she was actually having a conversation with Nicholas Grey – the guy who treated her like crap ever since she was eleven. The guy who made fun of everything she does. The guy who possibly wanted her to die. Somehow, she couldn't help but wonder if this was just a joke or reality. Since when did Nick change? Was he just wasted or pretending because he needed something from her? Different kinds of possibilites entered her head and she was now doubting the moment.

"It's true," Nick responded. "So how did you like your first party? Scratch the Ryan part. I can go back and like kick his ass again. He's a retarded pig."

Miley shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing how to explain it to Nick. "It was... fine, I guess. I basically just sat down the couch and watched everything happen. Well, Joe and I slow danced to a song or two but that was it. Then Ryan happened."

"You and Joe... _slow danced?_" Nick asked, not believing his own ears. Wow. Now Joe really has proven that he's crazy for Miley. Why the heck did he miss that?

She nodded, a small smile forming on her lips again. "It was nice. Although I felt a little weird and all but your brother's a great dancer," she giggled. Nick just nodded in return, not bothering to add anything anymore. Yeah, he gets it. Joe and her slow danced. Big deal. It wasn't as if they got married... or kissed.

"I didn't mean to overhear you guys talking but..." Miley started, finally finding a good topic to talk about. Nick looked up at her, meeting her blue eyes. Seriously, she has to quit doing that. She was just irresistable – not that Nick was starting to like her. The moon glowed down on her, making her look like a mystical fairy. Actually, even more beautiful.

"But what?" Nick asked, sipping his diet Coke.

"Nothing, really," Miley smiled. "You finally said 'I love you' to Nicole. I know it means a lot to her. If somebody told me they love me I know I'd feel grateful. The weird thing is that when you were gone at the party, she was with another guy."

"She was?" Nick couldn't help but frown at that. He never should have said it back when he knew it wasn't really. "I mean, yeah she was. I know. He's her friend, showing him around. Nicole told me that." he lied, not wanting to get the topic bigger.

"Oh," she nodded, settling her burger down, not wanting to eat anymore.

"Hey, prom's in about a month. Are you planning to go?" Nick asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm thinking about it. I don't really know how to dance," Miley giggled, her cheeks flushing. Nick let out a soft chuckle, earning a whack at the stomach from her. "It's not that amusing, Nicholas. I bet you can't dance either."

Nick scoffed."I am a good dancer, Stewart. Ask the ladies. They've seen my smooth moves on the dancefloor and they're still begging for more," he winked. Miley faked a puking sound before bursting into giggles. "You don't believe me do you?"

"I'm not saying anything," Miley grinned a doubtful grin.

"You want me to bust some moves?" Nick challenged. He loved the fact that he could be himself around Miley. He doesn't have to keep up his bad boy image like he does around different people. It means a lot to him just to see her smile. It was odd.

"No need. You might end up hurting yourself," Miley laughed, gulping her soda. She felt the onion ring hit her right cheek making her gasp a little. "What the hell was that for?" she giggled as she grabbed an onion ring, hitting Nick on the forehead.

"Yeah, that's great, Mi." Nick laughed as he pressed the ketchup-dripping bacon against her chin. Miley continued to giggle, smearing ketchup on Nick's nose. They ended up laughing and tossing food at each other until they were a mess. They were alone, after all. Their bellies started to ache and the food was wasted making them stop.

Miley's top wasn't so clean anymore and bread crumbs were all over her curly hair. "Gee, thanks for making me look so beautiful, Nick," she giggled, removing the crumbs and ketchup on her face. "We look like a mess."

"You're welcome," Nick chuckled as he took the napkins, handing her a couple. Miley still managed to look beautiful even though she was already covered in Burger King. "You got ketchup on your eyes."

"Hmm, I wonder who did that," Miley teased making him chuckle.

"Here, let me help," Nick said as he leaned in, wiping away the ketchup near her eyes. Miley felt her cheeks redden, feeling his warm breath against hers. The butterflies in Miley's stomach came back and she felt her stomach do flips and turns. "There," he smiled.

"Thanks," Miley smiled, shyly as he backed away. "Wait a minute, do you have any idea how Joe's getting home without _his _Range Rover?"

"I'll call the driver to pick him up or something," Nick said, his hand moving back and forth. Miley nodded, raising her head and gazing up the stars again. Nick followed his gaze, a smile smile forming on both of their lips. "If I could stay here with you forever, believe me, I would."

Miley flushed, the butterflies becoming two times plentier. "Me too," she whispered.

Joe's head went from side to side, trying to find the brunette she was with earlier. Miley told him she was only going to the bathroom though she wasn't there. He couldn't spot Nicole also. He started cursing and mumbling to himself, thinking they were pulling a prank on him by ditching him. Miley couldn't possibly team up with Nick and Nicole. She was too good for that. But then again, maybe something happened to Miley. There are wackos and freakers here after all.

Joe slid out his cellphone, speed dialing Miley first. He held it against his ear and waited for Miley to pick up. After several rings, she still wasn't picking up. Now, something really is wrong. He paced around the living room, the people leaving minute by minute now. The crowd was growing smaller and since he wasn't doing anything anymore, he should probably leave.

Cancelling the call, he then dialed their driver's number, telling him to pick him up as soon as possible. Jake walked past him, wobbling and mumbling words. He seemed to be drunk and Joe helped him, not wanting to let him trip. "Dude, you alright?" he asked as he gave him a push down the couch.

"I'm perfectly fine. This is the best night of my life!" Jake exclaimed, his eyes drooping. Yeah, he's wasted alright. "I'm doing this again. Th-this is just great!" he slurred his words as he finally fell asleep on the couch, probably going to wake up tomorrow with a major headache and clueless to what just happened last night.

"God, Jake," Joe said in disgust as he rolled his eyes. He stepped outside, waiting for the driver to finally pick him up. Minutes later, the familiar Ferrari finally arrived with Peter driving it. "Thanks, Pete." he patted the driver once he got in his car.

Miley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she slid it out, checking who was calling. Joe's name flashed on the screen making her heart stop. "Oh no. Joe's calling. He's probably worried. I told him I was just going to the bathroom. Should I answer him?" she asked Nick who was now cleaning up their trash.

"You don't have to. You don't want Joe nagging on you. I'll explain it to him when he gets home," Nick said as he helped Miley down the railings. "Besides, he's probably called Peter already. I'll handle it when I get home."

"Thanks," Miley said. "But you don't have to. I'm not really used to someone doing the work for me. I can explain it to Joe. You might end up breaking face with him once he loses his temper." she let out a soft giggle.

"We won't break each other's faces," Nick chuckled softly. "I promise. Just let me handle this. I need to talk to Joe about some other things, too."

"Okay," Miley nodded, a smile forming on her lips. "Can we head home now? I'm kind of tired already. Too much is going on."

"Sure, let's go," Nick said, throwing their wrappers in a nearby trashcan before taking Miley's hand. He couldn't help but do it. Her hand was soft and it fits perfectly in his own hand. It was like she was made for him. But it was impossible. Actually, it was unfair for Miley. He treated her like crap ever since they met and now suddenly he tries to make friends with her? Nick doesn't even know why.

"Nick? Thanks for tonight again," Miley smiled, swinging their hands back and forth as they made their way towards the car.

"Don't mention it," Nick smiled back. He stopped in front of the Range Rover, wanting to say something to Miley. "Miley?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you not tell anybody about this? Like how I beat Ryan up and us here at the park. I-I don't want to cause rumors that we're dating. I'm getting serious about Nicole now and I don't wanna throw it all away," Nick said. Miley's heart cracked a little, not believing that he just said that. How could he even be serious about Nicole when they both know she's cheating on him?

"Of course. I-I won't. It's not like I have a lot of friends to share this to. And they won't even believe me if I did. Don't worry," Miley said, her heart aching more than she thought it would. She slipped off her hand from his, walking to the other side of the door. "Let's go."

Nick let out a sigh, hating the fact that he had to say that. It was all so perfect. He felt empty without Miley's hand in his and he wanted to feel her touch again. It was impossible now. They got in the car and the drive home was weird and utterly quiet. Once they reached their home, Miley unbuckled her seatbelt before turning to Nick.

"Thanks again," Miley said, forcing out a small smile before opening the door.

"Miles, wait," Nick called out. She flinched once he called out his nickname. Miley turned around, waiting for him to continue. Seconds passed by and he still wasn't saying anything. "You can trust me. Nothing's gonna come out. You and Nicole will be just fine," Miley said before finally getting out of the car, closing the door behind her.

Miley held Nick's jacket closer to her body, wanting to get warmer. She walked to the guesthouse, a small tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped it away, quickly and got inside, wanting to forget everything that just happened tonight.

a/n: Yay. Updated faster this week. :) I still have no idea on what to do with Can't Have You. It's not turning out the way I plan to and I think it sucks now. Do you guys still think it's worth reading? Reviews please! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: so is my update on time? OMG, my birthday is coming and I am freaking excited that I think I'm going to explode! :D haha. Reviews would be a really great birthday present. :)**

See Through Me ; Chapter Nine

Nick made his way towards the door, thinking twice of getting in or going after Miley. He was aware that he just ruined her night for her. The way she walked out with the look on her face and the tone of her voice was heartbreaking. He just made her feel better and took it back. What kind of a person was he? Nick took a last look at the guesthouse and he was positive that he saw Miley by the door, her arms crossed and head down.

He squinted his eyes, trying to make out if what he really was seeing is true. It was Miley, alright. His jacket was in her arms and just as he thought about going towards her, Miley went inside, the same look on her face. Nick sighed to himself and just opened the door, the voice of Joe flooding his ears. He was complaining to their mother how Nick left him and took his Range Rover with Miley just to piss him off.

This was a bad idea. He could've just came home when everyone was asleep. Joe saw him on the corner of his eyes entering the room. "There he is. Where the hell did you take my car and where the hell is Miley?" Joe yelled at his brother. Nick squeezed the bridge of his nose, not wanting to get the anger into his head.

"Look, I only took it for a spin and I ended up–" Nick stopped immediately, remembering what happened. Her mom and Joe knew how he hated Miley so much and suddenly he was going to help her? It would cause more questions. "–getting lost in this town. I-I didn't realize I went too far, okay? As for Miley I don't know what the hell happened to her. _You _were the one she was with so why are you asking me?"

Their mom went in the middle, makingsure they kept their distance from each other. "Now boys, obviously this is all a misunderstanding. Nick didn't mean to get lost and Joseph, you never should've left if you don't know where Miley is. Did she get home safe?"

"I don't know, mom. I looked everywhere and I thought she just went home since she wasn't really enjoying herself," Joe answered, shaking his head. "But she told me she was going to the bathroom and after that, I never found her."

"Joseph, maybe something bad happened to her!" The mother exclaimed, running a hand through her dark hair. "Will someone please check if she's in the guesthouse?"

"I'll do it," Nick and Joe said at the same time. Joe gave him a sharp look and so did Nick. Both of them wanted to prove something. Their mom noticed the conflict between the two making her roll her eyes.

"I'll check. Both of you stay here," Denise said as she walked towards the door. "And try not to strangle each other while I'm gone."

Nick tossed the keys of the Range Rover to Joe before walking up to his room without another word. He didn't need to know what his mom would say since he himself brought Miley home. He just silently prayed and begged God that Miley lied for their sakes. But then he remembered her last sentence. He and Nicole will be just fine. He pushed the door open and walked inside his dark room, not bothering to turn on the lamp or lights. He collapsed down the bed, letting the soft bed take away every pain he had today.

He couldn't stop thinking about Nicole. Did she really do that to him? It all seemed like a lie yet somehow sounded perfectly true. He was just in love with the wrong person. That was just the problem. She was beautiful, sweet and she wasn't hard to love but she didn't love him back like he does. When Nick said he loved her, it was true. When Nicole said she loved him too, it was a trick. He got up from his bed, groaning just to turn on a lamp. He felt suffocated and trapped.

The door squeaked open and Nick realized her mom was standing by the doorway, a small smile on her face. He ran a hand through his curls before sitting up properly. Denise sat down the space next to his son, placing a hand on his arm. "Miley's in the guesthouse now. She got home safe," she smiled softly.

Nick gave her a confused look by arching his left eyebrow. "That's good to... hear?" Nick pretended not to care so her mom wouldn't notice anything. Denise let out a soft chuckle before shaking her head. "What?"

"I asked her where she was the whole time and how did she get home," Denise started. Nick couldn't help but pray again. He wouldn't lose anything if he gave it a shot. "Miley told me that she took a cab and didn't bother telling Joe so he'd just have fun."

"Okay?" Nick said, sounding more of a question rather than a statement.

Denise gave him a smirk before going on. Maybe mom was up to something, Nick thought. "That's funny. Peter told me that he saw Miley leave the Range Rover just a little bit earlier before you did."

"He's lying, mom," he said, coolly before rolling his eyes for extra dramatic effect.

"No, he's not, sweetie," Denise chuckled, giving him a slight pat on the arm. "Where did you take the car and _Miley_, Nicholas? This time, can you at least tell your mother the truth? I think I deserve that."

"There's nothing to talk about, mom. I just gave her a ride home," Nick said, grabbing his cellphone and started to pretend texting just to avoid the topic. His mom doesn't need to know. What would be the use of that, right? Her mom now had a serious look on her face making him drop the cellphone down the bed. "Okay, okay. I didn't get lost. I just took the car for a spin and I returned to Jake's place and stayed in the garage. I heard Miley's voice and when I came in to the hallway, she was getting forced by Ryan to do God knows what. I had to do something so I beat the guy up and took her to Burger King then the park then we finally went home. There. I said it."

"Aw honey, you like Miley don't you?" His mom teased making his cheeks burn. "I knew it. Miley is just irresistable and I didn't know what was wrong with you when you started yelling at her. Who knew you'd end up crushing on her?"

Nick shook his head fiercely. "Whoa, mom! I'm not crushing or liking Miley. Taking her to Burger King doesn't mean I like her 'like' her. I had to make sure the girl eats something. I was just being... concerned that's all."

"You left out the park detail," Denise giggled. "What did you guys do at the park?"

"We just ate there, mom. We didn't smooch or do whatever it is that you're thinking," Nick chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Miley and I just sat down the bridge and looked up the stars. It was something I don't get to share with Nicole."

"Nick, you know how I feel about Nicole, right?" Denise asked, a disapproving look on her face. She hated the way she dresses or acts and she just wasn't the type of girl for her son. Nick deserved someone better than an easy-to-get girl who would make out with a guy she doesn't even know.

"I know, mom. But I already told her I love her because I do," Nick announced, the smile on her mom's face fading. He shouldn't have said that... "You'd probably tell me I'm only seventeen and what the hell do I know about love. But I know it when I feel it, mom."

"Well, Nick..." Denise exhaled, getting on her feet. "If that's the way you feel and if she really does make you happy, I'll be fine with it. Just please don't rush into things you know you're not ready yet as a teenager."

"Thanks, mom," Nick smiled softly.

"You go get some sleep 'cause I will, too. You're brother left and told me he'd be home by morning," she said, leaning in to place a kiss on her son's head. "Good night, Nicholas."

"Mom? Don't tell Joe about anything I just told you, okay? I don't really want it to spread around," Nick asked, sighing.

"Anything for you," Denise said. "Go get some sleep." she smiled before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Nick sighed, getting on his feet and walking towards the window. He was tired of the air conditioner. He needed fresh air. After sharing the moment with Miley earlier, it made him realize how wonderful small things were. He looked the left, trying to check if Miley was still around. She would usually come out by this time to breathe. A small smile appeared on his lips once he realized he was right. Miley was in her pyjamas and bunny slippers making him chuckle to himself. Nick leaned down the window, studying her carefully.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Nick asked loud enough for her to hear. Miley looked up at him, the wind blowing her hair in every direction. There was also a small smile on her lips but it was gone the moment it appeared.

"Not really," Miley answered at the same tone, shrugging her shoulders. She turned her attention back to the sky. She didn't want to see him yet. Not now. She still needed to accept the fact that she could never start liking him.

"Well you should be," Nick said. Miley still wasn't turning her attention back to him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was just trying to make a conversation and she just ignores her. Nick opened the window a little bit more so he could step out and climb down the pipes. It made noises making Miley look up.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing!" Miley exclaimed, trying to make sure he wouldn't fall or slip. The pipes were making noises and she knew it would give in any second now. "Would you please get down? You're going to hurt yourself!"

Nick chuckled as he finally got down, losing balance and stumbling over Miley. "That was a bad idea," he said, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. Miley giggled, pushing him away from her. "Sorry 'bout that." he said as he helped her up.

"You know, that's exactly why they invented the stairs," Miley chuckled, dusting off her pyjamas, removing the grass. "Why did you come down anyway? You were perfectly fine up there." she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You weren't talking to me so I had to come down," Nick smiled, fixing his shirt and staring at Miley who now had a serious look on her face. She really was upset. He exhaled, taking a step closer to her. "Look, I know you're upset but it's not that I'm embarrassed to be your friend. I'm just being careful."

"I know. I was listening when we were in the car," Miley answered, her gaze travelling. It was awkward standing with Nick when you were in your pyjamas and bunny slippers. She felt stupid but firm at the same time. It hurt Miley and she's not going to act like everything is fine. Nick himself told her that.

"Then why are you so upset?" Nick questioned softly. "I can see it in you."

Miley chose to ignore the question. She doesn't want to lie or tell the truth either. It was better to shut up. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep her body warm. It was oddly cold tonight. After a couple of moments, Miley broke the killing silence. "You told me not to act like everything is always fine. Guess what, everything is definitely _not _fine."

"What is it about? You keep shutting people out," Nick said. Miley's expression didn't change a single bit making him feel worried.

"_I _keep shutting people out? You do it all the time, Nick. In fact, the way you talk to me is too unpredictable and it's like you have a multiple personality disorder and it's confusing me. I don't know where I should stand or how to act when I'm with you because I'm afraid of upsetting you again like the first time we met!" Miley said in frustration, finally letting it all out.

Nick just stared at the brunette, letting her words sink into him. She was right. It was all true and he doesn't have a specific way of treating Miley. He'd be mean to her or nice to her and Miley would go along with it just fine. "You just have to be yourself. That way, I will too. I'm used to being an ass and sometimes I forget who I really am so I'm... I'm sorry for that."

"I _am _myself, Nick. I've been that way years ago and you treated me like some sort of trash that you could just kick around and stuff. You don't know how that felt. I keep on wondering what the hell I did to you just to make you hate me so much," Miley said, her head bowed down.

"I never spent time with you all my life and maybe you turned out to be different," Nick admitted, taking another step closer to her. He wanted to feel her and she was showing nothing in return.

"The next time you're going back to being a 'bad boy', could you please warn me? So I could go along with you and it won't surprise me," she said, exhaling before turning around and started to walk towards the guesthouse.

Nick sighed, going after her and grabbing Miley's wrist. "Miley, wait... what happens now?" he knew she was going to wake up to the truth soon enough and stand up for herself. She was doing it now and Nick was kinda glad to know that Miley wouldn't let herself get kicked around again.

Miley just stared at him in return, her face expressionless. "You tell me, Nick," she whispered before proceeding her way back to the house, closing the door behind her and leaving Nick alone there. She wasn't mad or angry or furious. Miley was plain confused and she's struggling for answers from Nick that he can't give.

Feeling a small rush of guilt run through her body, she went to the window, checking if Nick got inside now or still sat there in the cold. Miley pushed the curtains aside revealing Nick kicking a stone, his hands shoved into his pocket. _Would you just get in already? _Miley thought, thinking twice of going to bed or watch him until he finally goes in. She couldn't help but be concerned after everything that happened tonight.

"I'm going to bed," Miley rolled her eyes, forcing herself to climb up the stairs and into her bedroom. She flopped down the bed, hugging Nick's jacket close to her chest. She inhaled his scent and suddenly became curious if he'll stay there all night.

"So, how was the party?" Demi nudged her best friend, giggling. "Did you get to smooch Jake or did he get to smooch you?" she teased. Miley continued reading her book, ignoring Demi's questions. "Did it turn out badly?"

"It went freaking ugly, okay?" Miley finally answered, looking up from her book.

"What happened?" Demi asked, scooting closer to her.

"I was almost raped by Ryan, I slow danced with Joe awkwardly, I didn't have fun, Nick took me to the park and we ate Burger King then when we got home we ended up fighting again. Yeah, it was guh-reat," she winked before bowing her head down and continuing to read her book.

"You almost got raped? Nick took you to the park?" Demi asked in confusion. "Uh, explanations please!"

"Nicole introduced me to this douche bag and forced me to sleep with him. Turns out Nick was around so he beat the guy up and made sure I had to eat something. We stopped by at Burger King and went straight to the park. Then suddenly he was like, 'I'm getting serious about Nicole so don't tell anyone about this'. We had an argument again and we never spoke to each other since that night." Miley said all in one breath.

"Oh... My... God. Nicole wouldn't believe that!" Demi squealed, her smile growing bigger by the second. Miley immediately placed her hand on her best friend's mouth, stopping her from saying anything more. "Whart? Nicowe hash to know!" she mumbled against her hand.

"No, she can't! And so does everybody in school. You, Nick and I are the only persons who are supposed to know that, kay? Not even Joe or Mrs. Grey or anybody else. Just the three of us so you better shut up, Dem," Miley said, removing her hand from Demi's lips.

"Jesus, I will. Somebody's cranky," Demi giggled, twisting the bottle cap open and chugging down the orange juice. "Well, I guess for the most part the party turned out good? Scratch the Ryan part."

"No, it wasn't and I'm not doing it again," Miley giggled also, leaning her back against her. "Parties are much fun when you're around. Our sleepovers are enough. Besides, we're pretty much party animals ourselves."

"We got the party with us," Demi winked. "So how was Jake's house? Was it huge or was it enormous?" She had a way of asking two questions that meant the same thing. Classic Demi. Miley knew she was herself whenever she'd talk that way.

"It was big," Miley smiled, but Demi still shot another question.

Her gaze was intently on her best friend, enough to freak Miley out just a little bit. "Did Nicole sleep with another guy? If she did, that dude would totally be number 77 on her shagged list."

Miley burst out laughing, clapping like a seal and stomping her feet on the grass from laughter. Demi joined in, their eyes watering from all the giggles and gasps. "What the hell? 'Shagged?' Seriously?" Miley giggled, hitting Demi on the arm.

"What?" Demi grinned, innocently. "Unlike her, I'm a total virgin. Not until I'm like 25 or something."

"I don't really plan those things," Miley said, suddenly becoming serious. "When it comes and you know it's in the right time with the right guy, I'm going to do it. Not just because I'm horny or anything."

It was Demi's turn to laugh. "Whatever you say."

The football team passed by from the football field and Miley immediately bowed her down so she wouldn't have eye contact with Nick. She hated those kind of things especially when they weren't on speaking terms. Jake nudged Nick on the rib making him grunt slightly. He nodded towards Miley and Demi's direction making Nick raise an eyebrow at him. "What about them?" he asked.

"See that chick over there?" Jake questioned, glancing every now and them at them. They stopped in their tracks and Nick simply looked back, staring at Miley.

"Demi?" Nick asked, playing dumb and hoping that he wasn't talking about Miley.

"No, the other one," Jake rolled his eyes, tossing the football up and down in his hands and rolling it as he speak.

"You mean Miley," Nick stated. He couldn't believe how dumb this dude was. He mentioned her name already like a thousand times and still Jake couldn't remember what letter her name even started. "Go on, what about her?"

"I'm taking her to prom," The blond winked, tossing the football higher this time and grabbing it quickly like a ninja.

"She said yes?" Nick asked in shock. When did Jake ask her? This was getting crazy! He could plan something bad just to embarrass Miley or make her feel bad about herself. Nick remembered their conversation the night before that this prom, she was coming just to give it a shot making it her first prom ever. Nick didn't want her first prom her _worst _one ever.

"Not yet," Jake grinned. "But I will. I think now's the good time."

Nick looked back again, noticing that Miley and Demi were still giggling to each other – typical thing she did with Demi. No matter how bad their day was, they'd still find a way to laugh or smile one way or another. Now really was the good time. With Nicole getting in the way, Nick couldn't even get close to her in school. He snapped out of his thoughts once he realized Jake was already halfway towards them. He jogged towards him, following him towards the girls.

"Hey, uh, Miley," Jake started. Miley looked up, a confused but glad look on her face. She bit her lower lip from nervousness. "what's going on?"

"Nothing, really," Miley answered, smiling. She didn't seem to notice Nick's prescence since she was starstruck from seeing Jake up close the second time this week.

"I just came here to ask if you're coming to the prom? I mean, it's in two weeks so you must be deciding of coming or not," Jake played it coolly. Nick wanted to slap himself on the forehead for no reason. "The tickets are available now."

"They are?" Miley asked, turning away. "I don't know. I guess I'm still thinking about it."

"You don't have to think anymore 'cause I'm taking you to prom," Jake grinned, "That's if you want me to."

"I'd love to," Miley smiled widely.

Boom. Easy as that. Jake had a way with girls especially when he starts staring at them with his big blue eyes. His eyes were like Miley's though, blue and glossy, Nick observed. He didn't get to hear the rest of their conversation even though they were right in front of him since his thoughts were on prom – from the worst case scenarios to the most perfect scenes ever. The deal was done. Jake really _was _going with Miley. Even Joe couldn't change that.

Jake walked away and Nick snapped out of his thoughts making him shuffle on his feet to follow Jake. "W-W-Whoa, that was it?" Nick couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah," Jake winked.

"Why are you taking her anyway? You're not planning something are you?" he asked again, trying to catch up with his pace. Geez, this guy was a fast walker. "Because you do know that that would be kind of heartless."

"No, I'm not," Jake rolled his eyes. "Chill."

"No, I won't chill and I won't get over it," Nick spat at him, shaking his head. He wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. Jake was his best friend but he could be a heartless jerk sometimes – sratch that – he _is _a heartless jerk. Just like Nick was or still is...

"Why?" the blond asked, finding the conversation stupid. "It's _just _Miley."

It's _just _Miley? Now, Nick really knew he'd up be up to something. Maybe he was just using the prom to get a direct ticket into her pants or something. Miley wasn't and never will be that kind of girl. "It's not just Miley, it's about me too," Nick stated. "Well maybe I wanted to take her to prom!"

"What?" Jake stared at him in disbelief.

**a/n: again, sorry for the late update. :) reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : I'm going crazy. :) I still need to finish two dance routines. Awesome. Well, I'm still having a HUGE writer's block on Can't Have You. I don't know how to continue it. Any ideas? I need one. :D Reviews.**

See Through Me ; Chapter Ten

Jake stopped for a moment and stared at his best friend. Nick's eyes were widened, not believing he just blurted that out. He tried to pull himself together but was surprised when Jake burst into laughter, slapping his hands onto his lap and bending forward, finding it hard to breathe. Yeah, a joke. Let's go with that, Nick thought. He chuckled nervously and he grunted once he started patting his back, his eyes watering from laughing.

"You can be funny, Nick," Jake whooped quietly as he wiped his eyes. It wasn't really that funny. He wasn't some sort of stand up comedian so why laugh so hard? "You? Take Miley to the prom? Yeah right."

Nick let out a nervous chuckle, trying to play it cool. "What's so wrong about that?" he asked. _Everybody _knew Nick wasn't Miley's biggest fan. They were practically born to loathe each other.

"You hate her, remember?" Jake rolled his eyes, still chuckling. "If you would take her to prom, the only reason would be to embarrass her. Which would be awesome and we could put it in the school yearbook or something."

What? Jake really was up to something and Nick was starting to get suspicious. "I told you, dude," Nick shook his head. "I'm not that heartless. Yeah, I hate her and I don't like seeing her but I wouldn't cross the line." he had to tell that small lie to get him off his back.

"What line?" Jake asked, "we always did that to her which means there was never a line."

"Now that we're juniors there is," Nick said, "We're not that immature, Jake. At least, I'm not. I don't know 'bout you guys." He started to make his way back to the hallway, his head turning, glancing at the brunette by the tree. She looked pretty today.

Nick felt someone following him and he rolled his eyes, wanting Jake to get lost already. The dude can be really annoying. If he wasn't his best friend, he would've punched him by now. "Wait," Jake called out, catching up to him. "But I really am serious about taking Miley to prom. I'm not planning anything."

"Yeah, right," Nick said sarcastically, not bothering to slow down his pace. Oh what he'd give to be far away from him this very moment. "I'm sure as hell you're just going to pick her up, walk her to the gym and get lost in the crowd and find other girls better than her."

"I'm going to stay with her through the night, okay?" Jake stated, looking around.

"Why are _you _taking her?" Nick blurted out, "I mean, there are a lot of dateless cheerleaders around the corner. Why pick her? The school's outcast. Not to mention a loser."

"I don't know," Jake shrugged, his blond hair bouncing. "she's interesting and she has this prescence that makes me want more." he said. _Exactly _how he felt. The more you spend time with a girl like her, you will find it hard to stop. Right now, that was Nick's biggest problem.

Nick shook his head, his hands motioning. "No, she's not," he said. "she never was." He was a pretty good liar. An expert, even. You won't notice a thing. You won't notice that he would smile involuntarily whenever he sees the girl and you won't notice that the world would slow down just for a second when she passes by and acts like she doesn't know him at all. Nope, you won't see _a bit. _

"She is to me, okay?" Jake said, "quit asking. I'm already taking her to prom. She even looks excited."

Miley was excited. _Jake Ryan _asked _her. _Somehow, she doubted if it would be just a prank and everyone would be laughing once she enters the gym at prom. Miley gulped, her throat suddenly drying. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, trying to stay on the positive side. Demi was still blabbing even though she knew her best friend wasn't listening.

"Yeah," Miley nodded, pretending to be listening.

"Yeah, what?" Demi asked, throwing her hands in the air. "I wasn't asking anything. You should really pay more attention to me whenever I'm talking. I say a lot of meaningful things, you know."

"You should really talk less," Miley giggled, "I think your definition of 'meaningful' is different from mine. By meaningful you mean random, right?"

"Random _is_ meaningful!" Demi giggled, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear before running her hand through the grass. "Since you're going to prom with _the _Jake Ryan, then I guess I should have to find a date too."

"And again by date you mean, Joe Grey?" she arched an eyebrow at her, a smirk playing on her lips. "Don't worry, don't worry. If he likes you, he'll come right up and say 'hey, I wanna take you to prom.' That's a real manly move."

"But what if he isn't a man?" Demi faked a gasp, her eyes widening. "what if he's... he's..."

"Shut up," Miley laughed, nudging her best friend. "There's no way Joe's gay. See? It even rhymes which means it's true."

"Coincidence," Demi winked, giggling. "Let's go buy our dresses together. I'm not planning to buy a gown. Just a nice cocktail dress. I don't want to be overdressed like Jenna last year. Goodness."

"That was tragic," Miley nodded. "I read it on the school newspaper. Poor, Jenna."

"I know right?" Demi grinned. "I saved up like 200 bucks already. I think that's enough." she said, leaning on her elbows then closing her eyes. "I can picture prom already."

Miley stared at the open distance, letting her mind take her wherever it wanted to go. She pictured prom too. She wore a beautiful dress and she was smiling, having the time of her life. She swayed, hands intertwined with Nick and they–did she just think of Nick? No, she was going with Jake not Nick. She closed her eyes tightly, wanting to get that picture out of her head. There was no way she was fantasizing to be Nick's date...

xxx

The sound of her own footsteps filled her ears as she made her way through the familiar street. It's been weeks since she had walked down this road again and she missed it. The old neighbors, the falling leaves and kids playing. It was a beautiful scene and it looked so peaceful. After a couple of moments, Miley finally came face to face with her home. A grin spread through her cheek as she ran towards the door, twisting it open and barging in the room.

The lights were on and she could hear her mom singing from the kitchen. Miley smiled to herself before rushing in, startling her mom. "Mommy!" she called out, giggling. Tish, chuckled in response before squeezing her daughter and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I missed you, mom," Miley breathed out.

"I missed you, too, sweetie," Tish smiled softly, cupping her daughter's face with her hands. "How are you? Are they being nice to you back there?" she inquired, turning off the stove and smelling the aroma of her cooking.

"They are," Miley grinned, "they treat me like family. I enjoy working there. It's not really that hard. I babysit Frankie also so I have an extra payment." she said, sitting down on one of the stools. She grabbed a cookie from the tray, stuffing it into her mouth.

"I'm sorry you're working, honey," Tish sighed, twisting Miley's hair into a loose ponytail. "But don't worry. I already got hired at this company. It's still small but it's growing. I promise you'll stop working once we get to pay all our bills and loans."

Miley shook her head, "It's fine, mom," she said. "I'm happy to help. I'm your daughter, remember?" she smiled. Miley missed waking up to the smell of her mom's chocolate chip pancakes and her singing. She missed laying around the couch with her mom as they watched some DVD's. It felt amazing for her to finally step foot into her home again even though it's only been a few weeks.

"I thought you were coming on Saturday?" Her mom asked, taking her apron off and settling her spatula down. "I didn't get the chance to prepare your room and cook you dinner. The place is a mess."

She sighed, stuffing another cookie into her mouth. "Sorry, mom," Miley said. "I can't stay for long. I'm supposed to babysit Frankie tonight and I didn't get to ask permission from Mrs. Grey. They might get angry."

"But make sure you stay here this weekend," Tish said, exhailing. "I love you, baby. You take care of yourself there, okay?"

"Yes, mom," Miley giggled. "You too. I gotta go now. I just stopped by and I have a lot of homework to do. I'll see you on Saturday," she smiled, grabbing her backpack and swinging it on her shoulder. "Love you, mom!" she called out before heading towards the door.

"Bye, sweetie!" Tish called out as she watched the door close.

Miley started to make her way back to the Grey's residence, her shoes making noises against the sidewalk. She held onto her backpack, letting the breeze cool her down. Her mom filled her thoughts, worrying if she'll be okay or if she'll get in trouble. She felt her heart flinch, knowing she won't get to see her again for a couple of days. It felt like home back in the Grey's residence but it just wasn't the same. Miley felt herself jump a little when she heard a car honk behind her. She turned around, rolling her eyes once she recognizes the black and white mustang. Ignoring the mustang, she continued to walk, not bothering to say hello to Nick.

"Hey, Miley!" Nick called out from the vehicle. He started the car again, driving just by her side. "Let me give you a ride home."

"No thanks," Miley said, firmly, not even looking at him. She fastened her pace, wanting to get home already. She knew Nick wouldn't drive away without her saying yes but it was worth a shot. Besides, rejecting Nick is fun, Miley thought. "somebody might see."

"You're still upset about that, aren't you?" Nick sighed, studying her carefully. She looked adorable when she was mad. "I'm trying to make it up to you since the other night. I'm sorry, okay?"

Miley stopped in her tracks, crossing her arms across her chest making Nick step on the breaks. "What are you sorry for? I'm not upset," she rolled her eyes. "I completely understand. And why should I be upset? I mean, it's not like I care and I know you're embarrassed to be seen with me but that's fine, I–"

Nick chuckled in his seat, opening the door and sliding out of the car. "You tend to babble when you're mad or upset," he said. Making Miley close her mouth shut, feeling her cheeks burn. He took a step closer to her, playing with the keys in his hands. "Get in."

"No," Miley snapped.

"You kinda have to," Nick said, a smirk playing on his lips. Where is he going this time? Miley groaned. She just stood there, not moving a single muscle to show Nick she wasn't going anywhere with him. "Come on, Mi,"

She arched an eyebrow, a confused look drawing over her face. "Did you just call me Mi?"

"–Ley. I mean Miley," Nick shaked his head, trying to keep it together. "It doesn't matter. You're coming with me." he said, pointing at the mustang. Miley exhaled, studying the mustang. He'd probably take her somewhere, drive her home then tell her none of this ever happened. If that was 'making it up to her,' no thanks. She'd rather walk home than to drive around with him and pretend it never happened and look stupid.

Miley sighed. "Where are you taking me?" she mumbled, loud enough for Nick to hear and obvious enough to tell that she's not happy about this. A smile swept across Nick's face as he went around the mustang, opening the door of the passenger's seat for her.

"Just around," Nick said, watching Miley head over to the passenger's seat.

"After that, you're taking me home," the upset brunette said, slamming the door and buckling her seatbelt. She crossed her arms across her chest as she listened to Nick hop in the driver's seat and start the engine. Miley kept her eyes on the road, avoiding any conversations with Nick.

As much as possible, she didn't want to enjoy this. If she did, she just might get hurt again. Nick was torturing her, she could tell. He wants to rub it in her face that he loves Nicole now but it's never gonna work. Miley wouldn't get jealous. It wasn't like she liked Nick or something. In fact, she loathes him this very minute for forcing her into something she didn't wanna do. Miley took a short glimpse of him and her face softened. She was probably being too harsh. Nick didn't look suspicious or anything like he did before.

"Why are you doing this?" Miley asked softly, her eyes down her hands.

Nick glanced at her then turned his attention back to the road. "What do you mean?" he chuckled slightly. "doing what?"

"You were never this nice to me," she sighed, toying with her fingers. "then you suddenly become like _this. _If you're planning to hurt me or pull something on me, Nick, please tell me now. I've been hurt so many times before."

"Who said I'm going to hurt you?" Nick asked, confused. "I don't even know, either. You turned out to be different than the rest of the girls I know. I was wrong about you. I think that will answer your question." a smile small formed on his lips.

"Can I trust you with this?" Miley asked hesitantly. She needed to make sure. Her gaze landed on Nick again, waiting for his answer patiently. He would probably say 'gotcha!' or 'you should've seen your face!' by now.

"You don't have to take my word for it," he said, "I'll prove it to you."

xxx

The car soon came to a halt and Miley realized they were at the mall. She gave him a look and Nick just smiled in return. He slid out of the car, going around it and opening Miley's door. Nick turned on the alarm and Miley stood there for a second. "Wait a minute," she said, "do you mind telling me why we're here?"

"I don't know. It felt like the right place," Nick shrugged. Miley concluded that she should really keep her questions to herself since Nick would only say 'I don't know' or 'I guess' which doesn't do anything better.

Miley just nodded and felt Nick's hand behind her back as they made their way inside. The cold breeze of the air conditioner hit both of their faces, cooling them down. She felt awkward being with Nick without saying a word. "Look, since we're here. I might as well have fun. And having fun means you not being a jerk. Understand?" she said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh, so you think I'm a jerk?" Nick chuckled, arching his eyebrow.

"Most of the time," Miley winked, feeling her old self again.

"Since you have a date for the prom, you're going to need a dress," he said, grinning. "And I need to make sure you're beautiful enough to be my best friend's date. He's excited about the prom, you know."

"He is?" Miley's eyes immediately lit up, her smile growing bigger. "But I'm going to buy my dress with Demi. It's my first prom and Demi wants to help me pick out the dress I'll wear." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll talk to her," Nick said, "Come on." he intertwined his hands with hers, leading her to a boutique. Miley smiled at his gesture. Their hands fit perfectly like they were made for each other. Different dresses surrounded the room making Miley all giddy. He knew her weakness – clothes. She started to sort through hangers, smiling at every dress she sees. It was all so beautiful until she checked the tag prices.

A frown replaced her smile as she turned to Nick, "I don't think I can afford these dresses, Nick," she said. "It's all pretty but too expensive. I don't have enough money for them. Can we go to a different store?"

"Don't worry about it," he said, waving his hands. "I got it covered. Just pick a dress and try it on." he smiled. Miley shook his head, refusing his offer. She didn't want to look like a gold digger. Besides, it felt wrong to Miley since it wasn't her money and it was somebody else's.

"No, I can't," Miley said, "I have enough money to buy one just not here. And it's your money, I can't spend that." she sighed, returning the dress she picked out earlier. It was absolutely beautiful but it was too much.

"Just pick out a dress," Nick insisted. "It's fine."

"It's not," Miley protested. "Really, I can buy one. Let's just go to a different store." she said, grabbing his wrist and trying to pull him out of the boutique. Nick chuckled, watching Miley try her best to move him. "Come on, Nick!"

"We're not going anywhere," he smiled. "will you please just do it?" he said, waiting for Miley to answer. She looked around, sighing. If Nick can't spend time with her at prom, he might as well do it right now and he'll be the first to see Miley in her dress.

"Fine but this is the first and last time, okay?" she nodded, walking towards a rack of dresses. She spotted about five dresses, stacking them in her arms. Nick followed her around, suggesting some dresses she might like. "Does this look okay?" Miley asked, showing Nick a green silk dress.

"It looks great," Nick nodded, helping her carry all the dresses. Miley continued to choose, her eyes growing bigger at every pretty one she sees. She stacked two more in Nick's arms, giggling at how heavy it was getting.

"I think that's it," Miley grinned, leading Nick to a couch by the dressing room. "Stay here and tell me what you think, okay?" she said, getting three dresses and stepping into the dressing room.

"I'll be right here," Nick chuckled, examining the dresses she just picked. They were all beautiful and he couldn't wait to see Miley step out of that dressing room. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket making him slide it out. Joe left a message asking where Miley was making him roll his eyes. Sucks for him. After a couple of seconds, Miley stepped out wearing a gold dress that hung loosely on her. It looked amazing but it wasn't really Miley.

"I don't think this works," Miley shrugged. "what do you think?"

"I don't either," Nick chuckled. "Try on this one." he said as he handed her another dress. Miley took the dress and stepped into the dressing room again. Nick felt weird about shopping with Miley. It was a girl's thing, he has to admit but he usually did it with Nicole so maybe Miley was alright with this.

Miley opened the door, twirling. "How about this?" she giggled, playing with the dress. Nick smiled, his heart pounding against his chest. She looked gorgeous and Jake was lucky enough for Miley to say yes. "It looks good."

"You look beautiful," Nick said, standing up. Miley smiled, feeling her cheeks burn. "Jake's one lucky guy." he said, mumbling the last sentence.

"I can't wait till prom," Miley grinned.

"Me too," Nick said sarcastically though she didn't catch it.

xxx

The two walked out of the boutique with Nick carrying the dress they just bought. After trying on bunch of different dresses, Miley ended up buying the purple one Nick loved. "Thanks for this again, Nick," Miley smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, but I wanted to," Nick grinned. "Wanna get some ice cream?" he offered as they walked to the stand. Miley nodded, ordering a scoop of cookie dough ice cream. Nick ordered the same and paid the guy.

"Thanks," Miley smiled, eating a spoonful of ice cream. "This turned out to be fun."

Nick stopped in his tracks once he realized Jake, Nicole and the rest of the gang were by the corner, ready to stop them and rub this on his face. "Until now," Nick said, sighing. Miley followed her gaze, her smile fading. The perfect ending to a perfect day.

**a/n: This chapter didn't really turn out to be how I wanted to but I was kind of rushing. I have a ton of homework and things are going crazy again in school. Well, sorry if some readers are disappointed but I'll try to update sooner. Especially on Can't Have You. Reviews? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : So sorry for the late update, guys. Exams are coming this Friday and Saturday so I might not update for a while. Currently thinking of ideas for Can't Have You. It's going! :) Reviews?**

See Through Me ; Chapter Eleven

Miley took the box from Nick's hands and gave him a small smile. Nick was staring at the distance, his heart thumping. They were getting closer and closer and he could already see the smirks on their faces. "Well, that's my cue," Miley forced out a smile before starting to walk away. He snapped out of his gaze and grabbed Miley's arm, pulling her close to him. "What are you doing? They're coming."

"I-I don't care," Nick shook his head, staring into her crystal eyes. Miley could see the sincerity in his eyes and by the way he just said that. She took a glance behind her and closed her eyes, getting herself ready for the incoming insults. "What are you doing?" he chuckled.

Miley sighed, "They're probably going to throw insults at me again so I might as well prepare myself," she shrugged her shoulders and Nick just gave her an encouraging smile. "Why are you even standing up for me? I thought you were serious about Nicole."

"Oh," Nick said, his thoughts clicking again. "right, I am. But that doesn't mean she gets to control what I have to do and what I don't have to do."

She knew it. It was all too good to be true. She took a step back, making sure they kept the right distance from each other. If they were going to get caught, they might as well have a good reason. For example, they just bumped into each other and were about to go on their separate ways – they just happened to see them at the very moment. Yeah, that was good enough, Miley thought. Nick was thinking the same thing though he didn't really know if Rachel would buy it.

"Hey Nicky, hey _Miley," _Nicole said, bitterly and gritted her teeth once she said her name. Nick could feel Jake burning a hole on his face and Miley kept her head down, not really wanting to make eye contact with them. "This is weird. We didn't know you go to the mall."

The rest of them eyed Nick carefully, wondering what had gotten into him for even talking to this _girl. _This _thing _in front of them that was happened to be named 'Miley'. She wanted to melt and disappear. She could've just made a run for it when they were still a little far away. It was too late now. "What's that?" Chloe asked, pointing at the box in her hands.

"It's a dress, captain obvious," Miley said, feeling a rush of confidence overwhelm her body. "What, you got a problem with me walking around in this place? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know this was still a part of your kingdom, girls. Well excuse me, royal bitch." she didn't care anymore if she just called Nick's girlfriend a bitch. She was not going down this time.

Nicole's eyes went down from her face to her feet, giving her a cold death glare. "I do happen to have a problem with that, _Stewart. _Especially when you're walking around with _my _boyfriend, slut."

Miley couldn't help but scoff at that, "You're calling me the slut? Please, honey. I bet you don't even know what that means," she smirked. "If you did, you'd stop sleeping with every guy you know. Am I right?" Nicole raised her hand, wanting to hit Miley on the face. She immediately caught her hand and pushed it down to her side.

"You do this one more time, I swear to God you won't be able to show your face at school ever again," Nicole said, taking a step closer to face. "Are we clear?" she breathed onto Miley's face making her step back a little.

"Crystal," Miley snapped back, turning her attention back to Nick. "_You don't care? _Yeah, right Nick. Thanks for proving me wrong. I _am _right. I never should've trusted you in the first place." she said, trying her best to hold back the tears. A tear landed on the box as she shoved it into his arms. "Keep this. I don't wanna see it ever again."

"Miley, wait," Nick said, grabbing her wrist. Miley jerked it away and avoided looking at him in the eyes.

With that, Miley walked away. She finally released her tears and she couldn't help but feel so sorry for herself. That was the last straw. How could she be so stupid and trust him _again? _Miley could feel Jake's eyes on her back. She didn't even stand up for her. Nobody did. They were all afraid of Nicole. There wasn't anything to be afraid of. She's only a person like anybody else. The only difference was that she was the richest, most popular girl at school unlike everybody else.

The prom was a bad idea. This wouldn't have happened if she wasn't going in the first place. She had a decision to make. Will she still go or not? After what happened earlier, Jake wouldn't probably pick her up during the night of the prom. Miley took a cab home and rushed into the guesthouse, wiping her tears away. It was stupid. She was crying again because of him. She doesn't even like him! What was that all about?

Nicole waved her hands in the air, telling the others to go away for a while and dragged Nick to a corner where they weren't in hearing distance. She crossed her arms across her chest, giving him a glare. Nick was used to it. At the end of the day, Nicole would call, come by his house and they'd kiss and make up. Actually, they'd make out and make up. "What the hell was that about?" Nicole shouted.

"Chill, babe," Nick shook his head, "that was nothing." he tried playing it cool, as if Miley was the one who wanted this. He wasn't helping at all. He's making it worse for the girls and Miley's name is getting dirtier and dirtier everytime Nick mentions her to his girlfriend.

"Nothing?" Nicole repeated, "What was she talking about? What were you two doing here? You told me you had to stay at school to do extra credit. You're lying to me, Nicky." she said, the glare still not leaving her firm eyes.

"You know Miley, babe. She can be crazy sometimes," Nick rolled his eyes. "We just ran into each other and I kind of spilled soda on her blouse. I bought a dress for you to wear at the prom so I gave it to her instead as a peace offering. You caught me, though."

Nicole's face soften, her glare and scowl fading. Nick sighed inwardly, being thankful for the fact that his girlfriend was gullable. "Really? Is it pretty?" Nicole's lips twitched into a small smile. She took the box from his arms that was already half-ripped because of Miley.

"Yeah," Nick smiled, "So it's a good thing Miley returned it."

Nicole slid it out of the box, her eyes shining. "Aw, Nicky! It's beautiful!" she smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips. She held it in the air, trying to imagine herself in it. Nick's heart pounded against his chest. This wasn't going the way he planned it to. "Thank you, baby." she giggled.

"No problem," Nick pulled her closer to him, kissing her in the most passionate way. It was an ordinary kiss. No sparks, no meaning – it was _just _a kiss. Which was weird, though. Nick knew he could feel more than that but somehow it confused him why he wasn't feeling the way he's expecting to.

"I'm going to wear this at prom and I'm going to be the most beautiful girl there ever," she winked, giggling as she placed it back in the box. "As always." Nick just smiled in return, thinking of how Miley would look so much beautiful in that dress if she wore it.

"Prom's in two weeks," Nicole played with her hair. "You excited?"

"Sure, I guess," Nick shurgged his shoulders, shoving his hands into his pocket. He really didn't know what to be excited about. It's not like it was a big deal. It's only just about corsages, dancing, punch, kisses and showing up in your best dresses and tuxedos. It wasn't really him. He wouldn't go if it wasn't for Nicole.

"Well you should be," she smiled, "I'm going to dress up real nice for you." she said, a hint of smirk playing on her lips. Nicole slipped her hand in his and made their way towards the rest of the group. Now Nick was nervous. He just didn't know what to do...

"Yo, man," Jake said, walking towards Nick. "What's up with you and Miley? You're not crushing on her, are you?" he half-joked, keeping his voice low so Nicole wouldn't hear. Nick gave him a confused look and shook his head fiercely.

"What the hell, man?" Nick chuckled. "No way I'm crushing on that freak show." he said, not really meaning it. Lies, lies, lies. All he says are lies when he's talking to either Jake or Nicole. He had to. Or else they'd suspect something if he did something wrong.

"Good," Jake chuckled also, "'Cause you shouldn't." he said, patting his back.

"Come on, dude. Let's just get some grub," Nick said, leading the rest of the group to Burger King. He couldn't help but wonder how Miley got home or how she was doing right now or if she's still crying. She was always crying because of him. Something has _got _to be wrong with him.

Miley opened the door of the guesthouse, making her way to the backyard. She spotted Elvis and the golden retriever quickly jumped into her arms making her giggle. Elvis licked her face and panted happily while his tail swayed in excitement. "Hey, boy. What have you been doing?" Elvis barked in return as if answering her question making Miley smile. "That sounds great. Wanna treat, boy?"

"He just ate," she heard someone say, startling her. She shuffled to her feet and exhaled once she realized it was Joe standing in front of her. Joe chuckled, running his hands through the dog's golden fur. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Miley exhaled, taking a step backward. She stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say after what happened at the party. Nick didn't really tell her what he was going to say to Joe. What would happen if they had different excuses? It would sound lame. "Hey Joe?" she called out softly, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear when a strong breeze passed.

"Yeah?" he looked up, smiling. He probably forgot about it anyway but Miley still felt like he deserved an apology. Miley bit her lower lip before answering and Joe already knew what she was about to say. "If this is about the party, don't worry. It's fine. Nick explained it to me. I'm sorry if I dragged you into something you didn't really enjoy."

"But I am sorry, too," Miley said, bowing her head and shrugging her shoulders lightly. "Now I really know that partying isn't really my thing. I don't belong in that scene." she said with a soft giggle. Elvis ran away, barking as he tried to chase the butterfly flying around.

"Nah, it's nothing," Joe chuckled, nodding. They both stared at the distance for a while, letting a sheet of comfortable silence fall between them. Joe took a short glimpse of her and noticed something was wrong. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Miley asked in confusion, trying her best to keep her voice normal.

Joe gave him a smile. "Just tell me happened," he said making her even more confused. "there's gotta be a reason why you're like that. You gotta tell me what it is. I'm here to listen." he suggested, nudging her softly.

"Nothing," Miley said in defense. "I'm perfectly fine. Why would you even say that?" she scoffed and let out a chuckle to hide it. He gave her a not-buying-it look and she immediately stopped and sighed. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Joe."

"I respect that," Joe said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just want you to know that if you ever need help, my service is always available." he smiled a cheeky smile making Miley giggle slightly. "You got that?"

"Yeah," Miley nodded, smiling back. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," he said, "I gotta head back. I'll catch you later or something." he waved before jogging back to their house leaving her alone again in that same backyard. It was getting boring yet it felt like home the more she did it. Her pocket started vibrating and she realized someone was calling her. Miley slid out her cellphone, checking the caller ID. It was an unknown caller making her curious about what they're about to say. She held it against her ear, pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" Miley answered casually, half-expecting Nick was the one calling and half-hoping that it wasn't. She expected Nick to at least say sorry or even check where the hell I went after what happened earlier. Instead, a different voice filled her ears.

"Miley," he said, "It's me, Jake."

"How'd you get my number?" she asked the moment he finished talking. "I mean, hey and don't take this the wrong way but why on earth are you calling me?" Miley asked, obviously still surprised. She did not see this coming. At all. After what happened earlier, she was going to need a miracle.

Jake chuckled on the other line, "I'm sorry, I'm probably bothering you right now. I just wanted to say something." he said making Miley nervous. She felt her heart pound against her heart and she could already tell that he was about to cancel on her about going to prom. "We're still up for prom, right?"

"Do you still want to?" she couldn't help but gulp. "After what happened earlier, I'd understand."

"I want to," Jake answered promptly. "I'm calling just to make sure I get to pick you up next week. Don't wanna miss it."

Miley grinned, her cheeks burning. "Yeah. We're still on."

xxx

Miley sat down on her bed patiently, a week after she hung out with Nick at the mall. It also has been a week since they have spoken to each other. It was a stupid cycle, if you ask Miley. They're gonna screw up, avoid talking to each other, make up and hang out then screw up again – the cycle then continues. She groaned, waiting for Demi to just reveal the dress. It was the night of the prom and the girls were in the guesthouse, getting ready. Demi held a paperbag in her arms, carefully taking out the dress.

"This will look beautiful on you," Demi grinned, handing her the dress. "You don't have the dress anymore and I want my best friend to look beautiful on her first prom. It's too bad you had to return it to Nick. I saw that dress in the mall and it looked gorgeous!"

"Not helping," Miley giggled, taking it into her arms. "Wow, this is beautiful." she breathed. Miley ran her finger over the sliky cloth, admiring its color. It was in the color of maroon and shined elegantly under the lights. "Are you sure it's okay for me to borrow this?"

"Yes, of course," Demi rolled her eyes, giggling. "I have tons of dresses back home and this one is one of my favorites. You deserve only the best." she smiled, pushing her towards the bathroom. "Hurry up, go try it on! We only have three hours left before the prom starts."

Miley skipped to the bathroom, quickly peeling her clothes off and slipping on the dress. She zipped it behind her back and stepped out of the bathroom. She giggled, twirling. "Oh my gosh, I love this dress! Thank you, Dem." she grinned.

"No problem. I'm the best friend ever, huh?" Demi winked, giggling. "Since you're going with _Jake Ryan, _we don't want you to look too sophisticated and too much. We're going with the natural make-up so the real Miley shows. Kay?"

"You're the expert, don't ask me," Miley chuckled, sitting down the stool, facing the mirror. She could already picture the prom again. Jake would smile when he sees her and they'd link arms as they make their ways towards the gym. Everybody smiles, except maybe Nicole. She'd glare and whine to Nick. Yep, that would be great.

"Fine, then," Demi giggled. "By the way, my date's picking me up a little early than Jake will. So I'm going to go ahead. I told him to pick me up here. Is that fine?" she asked, opening her make-up kit and plugging in the curling iron.

"Yeah, sure," she nodded. "who is your date, anyway?"

"A guy names 'Kyle'. He's not the best date but the chances of getting one is getting pretty slim so I just said yes. Joe doesn't seem to want me as a date," she sighed sadly and starting wrapping Miley's hair around the curling iron.

"Yeah, I don't know him," she giggled. "I'm sure you'll have fun. He's cute, right?"

"I don't know. I don't know him either," Demi shrugged. "He just asked me and I said yes without even looking and one of my other friends told me that the guy was Kyle. So, yeah." she explained making Miley laugh.

"I can't believe you did that!" Miley gasped.

"It's either Kyle or be dateless," she giggled. "I guess he's pretty good looking. Some of them said so. I guess I'm just going to find out. Aren't you excited? You're actually going with Jake."

"I am, really. But I feel like something's missing. I just can't point it out," Miley said, slouching in her seat and exhaling. She knew in her heart that it was Nick. She was kind of missing the guy since they didn't get the chance to talk. It was just glimpses and avoiding.

"I think it's Nick," Demi suggested, smirking. Miley gave her a weird stare. How in the world did she know that? She wasn't even mentioning him or anything. "Don't you go giving me that look now, Miles. I know you know I'm right. I'm _always _right even if I'm not." she giggled, continuing to iron her hair.

"I'm not denying it," Miley shook her head. "I won't lie to you. You're just a freaking genius and you know me too well." she giggled. The smirk on her best friend's face still wasn't leaving. "You think I should talk to him?"

"It's up to you," Demi shrugged, "But if you ask me, I won't. He's the one who made the mistake here, not you. He's going to think you'll just go weak in the knees whenever you see him and take advantage of that fact so shut up and just wait for him to make the first move."

"I don't go weak in the knees," Miley rolled her eyes, "I just get nervous and I feel like I wanna throw up whenever I'm with him, okay?" she said with a slight giggle. "Are we done? You're supposed to be the one who's preparing by now."

"It's fine, I can dress up quickly. Besides, it's only Kyle. But your date is who again?" Demi winked, unplugging the iron and setting it aside. "That's right – Jake Ryan." she smiled, twisting the cap open of the lipgloss and applying it on Miley.

"Two more hours..." Miley exhaled.

xxx

Miley walked around the backyard, letting the cool wind fan her face. Kyle picked up Demi half an hour earlier and prom doesn't start until eight o' clock. She was all set. All she had to do was wait for Jake to pick her up. It was already seven forty-five and prom was about to start in fifteen minutes. She tried to calm herself down, trying not to panic. Jake will pick her up. He'll show up. He's just fashionably late. She tried telling herself and soon found herself settling down. Miley glanced up and Nick's lights were still on. He still hasn't left. Joe, on the other hand left the same time as Demi.

Her heart would start beating faster every now and then. She doesn't really know how to slowdance, what to say to Jake and how to act formally. "God, please don't let me make a fool out of myself," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes. She continued to pace around, trying to keep herslef warm at the same time. Her cellphone still wasn't ringing or at least beeping. Jake wasn't even trying to keep in touch!

Miley sighed to herself. Minutes ticked by and it was already ten past eight. She sat down the doorstep, trying her best not to wrinkle the dress. Nicole walked into the scene making her jump a little. She made her way inside, probably here to go with Nick. She groaned, wondering when Jake would finally pick her up. Maybe she was just so excited that a minute seemed like an eternity.

After a moment, Nicole left with a smirk on her face. Even in the dark, you could still see her evil face. She had her cellphone against her ear and she was talking fastly that Miley couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "You don't have to go," was the first thing she understood. She listened more closely and tried to ignore the other surrounding noises. "Meet me later at my house, kay?" she smiled and finally stepped into the light.

It was then Miley realized she was wearing the dress Miley picked with Nick. Her jaw dropped as she watched her walk away, her purple cocktail dress swaying along with her. Just because she returned it to him doesn't mean he could give it to Nicole... or could he? After all, she _returned _it. As in, gave it back. So it wasn't hers anymore. Miley felt a tear fall down her bare knees as she propped her chin on her palm. So far, she wasn't really liking this.

An hour passed by and it was already nine o' clock. Tears were now cascading down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. Jake just stood her up. She niffed, wanting to stay strong. Miley sat there in the dark, having no idea what was going on. She felt her heart crack once she realized what she visioned earlier will never happen now. Miley felt something on her back and realized it was a jacket. She looked up, trying to make out his face in the dark.

"What's a beautiful lady doing out here all alone?" Nick asked softly, a small smile on his face as he knelt down beside her and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "It's his loss." he whispered and Miley immediately knew everything was going to be alright now...

A/N : Again, sorry for the late update. Wish me luck for the exams. Aha. :) Reviews, please? Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Exams are ovaah! Ovaah! :D I think I did good. I didn't find it _that _hard but I sure found Biology a pain in the butt. I did some occasional guessing and BAM! It's done and I finally got to pass it. Haha. Well, enough about me and let's just get to the story. I'm pretty inspired about this chapter. :" that's right, be excited. This contains Niley. ;)**

See Through Me ; Chapter Twelve

Miley didn't bother saying anything for a second. She was too weak and too upset at the moment to even think of what to do next. All she knew was that Nick wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to be at school, dancing the night away with his girlfriend. Miley held on to the jacket and let the tears flow for a while. It felt good to cry. It was like draining all your problems but it doesn't really work. She felt arms wrap around her making the tears stop flowing. Miley just leaned onto him and closed her eyes.

"Why are you here?" She managed to whisper then looked up at him. Nick was wearing his tuxedo and he looked so handsome that Miley held her breath while looking at him. Nicole dropped by moments ago yet he didn't leave her. Maybe she cancelled, thought Miley.

"I'm not going to prom, what does it look like?" Nick asked with a small smile on his lips. She gave him a confused look and he went on. "I cancelled on Nicole. She was kind of happy about it and I guess she's just going to find another date. It's not like she's having problems about getting one."

"But you're wearing your tux," Miley croaked out, blushing because of her awful voice. She gulped, soothing the big lump in her throat and finally feeling a little better. He gave her another smile and looked down at his outfit.

"Why is it a crime to look good?" he chuckled, earning a light whack from Miley. "But really, Nicole and I had an argument so we thought it would be best if we didn't go to prom together. I'm actually glad, too. I didn't wanna go to prom."

Miley nodded and sighed, "But I wanted to," she said. "for once in my life I wanted everything to turn out fine but everytime I try to, it always ends up a mess. Maybe I gotta stop trying."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Nick whispered, squeezing her hand. Miley felt her heart flinch. He's gotta stop doing it. Pulling her back and forth like a yoyo. He should be aware that someday, her string's going to snap. "I'm sorry Jake stood you up. Maybe he's got a good reason."

"To top it off, Nicole's wearing the dress," Miley said, the final tear finally dropping. It shut Nick up as he removed his hand from hers. "I know I returned it but why was she wearing it?" she asked in a soft way and not in a demand.

"I had no choice," Nick answered. "You know Nicole. I'm sorry, okay?" he said quietly and both of them were silent for a while, letting the sound of their heartbeats keep them company. It wasn't weird and it wasn't awkward at all. It was just her and Nick in silence and strangely, both of them found it relaxing and comforting.

"I'm going to get changed. What's the point of looking like this anyway," Miley broke the silence as she rose from her seat only to get pulled down by Nick again. She gave him a look and Nick just chuckled in return.

"Don't," Nick said, "You look... beautiful." he said straight from the heart making her cheeks redden. A small smile swept across her face and rolled her eyes once she realized he was probably kidding.

"Whatever," Miley said, trying her best not to fall for him. How couldn't she? Nick was perfect. His curls were too tempting to touch and his eyes were to die for. She could get lost in those pair of brown orbs. "What, are we going to stay here all night?"

"Do you want to?" Nick suggested, raising his eyebrow with a hint of smirk on his lips. He shoved his hands into his pockets, studying Miley as she stood up again from the doorstep. The dress she was currently wearing looked better on her than the dress she bought with him. It hugged her curves and it showed her long tanned legs. Her curls flowed beautifully down her shoulders and he had to fight the urge to plant a kiss on her red lips.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's freezing out here," Miley said, crossing her arms across her chest and giving him a look. Nick just chuckled and she groaned. "No, I won't stay out here with you because your mom's inside and she might see us and the word will spread around and you'd deny it and I'd look like a crazy big fat liar and my life would be ruined. In fact, it's ruined already! So my answer is no. Sorry, no way."

"Great, I'll go get the blankets," Nick winked as he got up and went inside, making Miley's jaws drop. She groaned once again, running a hand through her hair. He was unpredictable and definitely insane. Moments later, Nick came back down, blankets in his arms. He was holding an iPod and a portable speaker. "We're all set."

"By we, I hope you mean I'm 'cause I'm not staying here with you and look like an idiot after this. It happened way too much already," Miley said, firmness in her voice. Nick held up the iPod and speakers and started to sway it in the air.

"I got an iPod and speakers and we could watch the sun rise," Nick said in a sing song voice. "We won't get cold 'cause we have blankets and it won't be lumpy 'cause we have pillows." he continued, smiling.

"Your mom's in her room," Miley sang, immitating him.

"Just come here, please?" Nick said, pulling off his best pout at her making her laugh slightly. "Oh come on, nobody can resist Nick Grey and you can't either." he said, grabbing the iPod and connecting it to the speakers.

"I do to can resist Nick Grey," Miley smiled, rolling her eyes. "Just not tonight," she said, finally giving in, removing her heels. She lied down the blanket next to Nick, scooting closer so their arms were touching. "You're lucky your name is Nick Grey or else I'd probably be sleeping right now."

"No, you'd wake up and come outside then sit next to me," Nick smiled, turning to his side so he was facing her. "Miley?" he said, his urge to kiss her kicking in. She was just too damn beautiful and it annoyed him. It annoyed him in a way that he can't have her.

"Yeah?" Miley smiled softly, pulling the blanket over her to keep her from chilling. She got lost in his chocolate brown eyes making her bite her lower lip involuntarily from nervousness. She didn't want to look like she had a big creepy crush on him.

"You know that I really am sorry, right?" Nick asked.

"I know," she nodded, "I understand that you're in a really hard situation but you don't have to go through all of that just to be friends with me. We were fine before. You have ignored me ever since you met me and it's alright if we get back to that. I'm used to it."

"But it's not for me," he said, "It's just that ever since I met you, I hated being the center of attention at school and I hated the fact that I was popular and I wanted to be just like you – normal and just _simple._"

Miley smiled her signature smile. "Why would you wanna be me?" she asked with a soft giggle. "There's nothing exciting about being invisible, Nick. I just make it look easy when the truth is, life is hell."

"I don't know," Nick shrugged his shoulders. "It's more peaceful if nobody sees you or even knows you exist. You can do whatever the hell you want to without getting told what to do or what not to do."

"Why don't you just drink an invisible potion or something?" Miley arched her eyebrow, smiling. "No, but seriously, you should be happy where you are right now. A lot of people would kill just to be you."

"Not if your girlfriend's a two-timing chick and your best friend's a big asshole," Nick rolled his eyes, "You have your mom, Demi and your grandparents. It may not be a lot but you get to call them your real family and friends."

"Look around you, Nick," Miley nudged him softly, "Joe's here, Kevin, Frankie, your mom... me. I'm not sure why I just included myself but it felt right to add my name." she grinned, shrugging her shoulders.

Nick smiled his crooked smile that made her heart melt and hold her breath. "Good. I was waiting for that," he said as he stared at her for a while. He stretched out his arm and patted his shoulder. "Here. Use my arm as a pillow. It's pretty comfy."

Miley looked at it, hesitating first before resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling into his chest. Both of them loved the feeling of lying next to each other. Nick felt his lips twitch into a smile as he wrapped his free arm around her waist, securing her. Even Nicole didn't make him feel like this. Nick exhaled, denying the fact that Miley was starting to get to him. She shouldn't. She was Frankie's babysitter and the housekeeper. But she was also his childhood nemesis, his girlfriend's mortal enemy and possibly, his _true best friend. _

"It is comfy," Miley mumbled against his chest and smiling lazily. "I like staying out here with you."

"Me too," he chuckled, running his fingers through her bed of soft curls. She smelled like strawberry making him want to eat every strand of it. "We can consider this prom, right? I mean, we're here, alone and music's playing."

"Yeah," Miley nodded, "So far, this is the greatest prom ever."

"It's not considered prom unless we dance," he chuckled as he turned up the volume of the iPod. He got to his feet, offering his hand to Miley. "You wanna dance?" he smiled, arching his eyebrow and staring into her eyes.

"Are you going to step on my feet?" Miley giggled, taking his hand and standing up.

"I'll try not to," Nick answered.

"Then I'd love to," she smiled as they walked by the tree. She felt Nick's arms around her waist and Miley leaned her head against his chest, letting the music take them wherever it wanted them to go.

John Mayer's voice filled the backyard making Denise mom curious. She peeked at the window and a huge smile spread on her thin lips once she realized it was Nick and Miley. She walked away, giving the kids some privacy. Miley smiled, thinking that maybe this is considered as prom. She was dancing with the guy that she never thought she'd dance with as they listened to Gravity. It was surreal, in short. Nick inhaled her scent and the moment he did, he knew he was addicted to her.

"I'm trying really hard not to step on your feet here," Nick whispered, chuckling. Miley grinned as she listened closely to his heartbeat. "Am I doing good so far? Just yell in pain when I accidentally step on it, okay?"

Miley giggled. "You're doing fine, Nick."

"I thought I was," Nick chuckled, pulling her closer to him and making sure there wasn't any gap between them. "You really know how to drive a guy crazy," he breathed out quietly so she still wouldn't hear.

"I drive you crazy?" Miley asked with a smirk on her lips. "Good, then." she giggled.

xxx

The doorbell echoed through the mansion and he immediately scrambled to his feet, opening the door. He smirked as he pulled her inside, pressing his lips against hers. "This is so much better than going to prom with Nick," Nicole giggled, walking inside and making her way up the stairs.

"I kinda feel bad about Miley," Jake said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I was excited about it but I bet tonight would be better." he winked as they finally reached his room and closed the door.

xxx

Demi paced around the gymnasium, his date sitting on one corner. Both of them wasn't really enjoying the night and it was obvious that they didn't wanna be in this situation. "I don't know where my best friend is, she's probably dying out there or something. I'm so worried," Demi said as she walked towards her date.

"Don't you think her date didn't show up?" Kyle asked her, rolling his eyes as he stood up. "Look, we're not enjoying this because of worrying. Can we please dance for a while? Ever since we got here we didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry," Demi sighed, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm probably like the worst date ever but I can't help but worry for my own best friend. You'd do the same thing if you were me, I promise."

"You know what?" Kyle groaned, "This is the worst prom I ever went to. And you're the worst date ever. I don't even remember why I bothered asking you. I'm sorry but I'm leaving." he said as he shook his head.

"What?" Her eyes widened as she watched him walk away. "Kyle!" she sighed, running a hand through her dark hair. "Great, this is the best prom ever."

"Wow, Demi," Someone behind her said, "You're the best date ever." he chuckled as he took a few steps closer to her. Demi glared at him, fighting the urge to smack him in the chest.

"Go away, Joe," Demi said, rolling her eyes. "I feel bad already."

"Let's make that go away," he smiled. "Wanna dance? I heard him say that you haven't danced ever since you guys got here. Let the expert teach you." Joe chuckled, offering his hand out to her.

"How long have you been starting there?" Demi's eyes narrowed. "You're such a sneaky person. Gosh, this is the worst prom I've ever been to. I knew saying yes to that guy was a mistake."

"Relax," Joe said, taking her hand. "Just dance the night away."

"I don't have the energy to dance, Joe," she sighed as they reached the middle of the dancefloor. Demi ended up watching everyone else around them dance. "Oh, what the heck." she smiled and took Joe's hand.

xxx

Denise watched the two by the living room window, a smile across her face. Nick was finally falling for the right girl and not with Nicole. Her son deserves someone better than her. She knew Nick liked her more than he liked Nicole. The two of them continued to sway in the backyard, their eyes closed and feeling like they were at the top of the world.

"Will I pretend that this never happened tomorrow?" Miley asked out of the blue as she lifted her head from his chest. Nick gave her a surprised and confused look and finally got it once she saw the look on her face.

"No," Nick smiled, cupping her face in his hands. "This time would probably the best time to tell you that you drive me crazy, you annoy me and you irritate me a lot. But there's something about you that makes me want you more."

Miley bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself from blushing. "But you hate me, Nick," she protested. "You're supposed to. We've been like that ever since fourth grade."

"You're not the boss of me," Nick chuckled, the smirk returning back to his lips as Miley rolled her eyes. "You're the most annoying girl I have ever met and I hate you for being so adorable everytime I try to make you feel bad."

"What?" Miley asked in confusion, giggling.

"And you're like this song that you can't get out of your head and it starts to get to you and make you paranoid but at the same time you like it. You drive me _insane_," Nick chuckled, watching her blush.

"Well, I'm sorry," Miley shrugged. "I didn't know you feel that way about me. That is so sweet," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's true," Nick said, "Demi must be Wonder Woman for being able to stand you for how many years." he chuckled earning a whack on the stomach from Miley. "Ow!"

"Oh yeah?" Miley argued, "Well you're self centered, obnoxious, selfish, you're the bossiest guy I know and I bet you love yourself more than you love your own girlfriend. And you're the crankiest, grumpiest and meanest guy I ever met and you're so full of yourself. Yeah, you're cute, you have the most beautiful brown eyes, you have an amazing voice but that doesn't–"

Before she knew it, Nick's lips crashed into hers, kissing her softly. Miley jumped back a little making Nick's arms make its way around her waist, pulling her closer to him and smiling against her lips. Soon, Miley started to kiss back and she knew that that was the best prom she ever experienced.

**A/N : Hey look! An update! :) Haha. Don't you guys just love the fact that they kissed already? Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Really important note below. Please read it. Enjoy and review. :)**

See Through Me ; Chapter Thirteen

_Magical, _Miley thought as she closed her eyes. It was just magical. Both of their bodies swayed under the moonlight, music filling the atmosphere of the backyard making it more enchanting. Yes, she was surprised that Nick Grey even thought of kissing her. He hated her with all of his guts and now there they were, their lips connected as they smiled against each other's lips. The sad part about it was that she knew not a word was going to get out which meant hiding and acting like the kiss meant nothing at all.

It last for a couple of moments that seemed an eternity for the both of them. Time slowed down and it was just the two of them. Miley soon pulled away, her eyes opening slowly, afraid that the moment her vision comes back, Nick wouldn't be there anymore. He was still there, though, smiling a crooked smile. He had his arms around her, securing her. Nick had a part of him that was scared he was going to slip away.

"I wish you haven't done that," Miley sighed, her arms drooping to her sides. Her knees were feeling weak. Nick chuckled softly, pushing her bangs aside so he could see every detail of her beautiful face.

"Why not?" Nick asked, "I've been fighting the urge not to the whole night. I obviously failed. You're too damn irresistable." he said, a small smile playing on his lips. It felt amazing to him since he never felt that kind of spark for years. He kissed Nicole for countless times but all of them were just _plain _wet kisses. But tonight was different... 'cause it was Miley.

"No, I'm not," Miley protested. "You're just too weak to even fight the urge to kiss me." she giggled, a smile playing on her lips. She rested her head against his chest, her eyes closing. She wasn't sure of what was happening but she liked it a lot. Apparently, Miley's stomach was doing flips and cartwheels. She remained quiet for a while, trying to think of what to do after the night ends. Nicole was still with Nick and they were still in love. It felt wrong but it felt right at the same time.

Nick noticed her silence making him squeeze her waist gently. "Hey," he started to whisper. "I know what you're thinking, Mi. Let's try not to think about it much tonight, okay? Because right here, right now, it's just you and me." Miley bit her lower lip, sighing.

"But what happens after tonight?" she mumbled, looking up at him. Nick placed a kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes as he did. "Everytime I try to stay away from you, you keep on me pulling me back in. I don't know what to do."

"What happens after tonight," Nick breathed out, finally opening his eyes. "is that we go to sleep and see each other in our dreams. Will that be okay?" he asked making Miley smile a little bit. Maybe she doesn't need to worry about it yet. Nick will find a way.

"Will there be John Mayer songs in the background and blankets just like tonight?" she asked, hopefully, her eyes glimmering with happiness. If only Nick knew how happy she makes her. Words can't even describe her emotions which was weird since she was never this serious to a guy before.

"Hey, it's _our _dream," Nick smiled, resting his forehead against hers. This felt right. This felt perfect for Nick. He actually _felt _that he was with the right girl, at the right moment and in the right way. Boy, did he miss those sparks that flare whenever he sees his girl or runs a finger through her. It has been years since he was in love. And tonight, he knew that this was something more.

The backyard did hold a lot of important events. Like the first day Nick realized Miley was more beautiful than he thought, the night when he climbed down the pipes just to be next to her, the day he first got jealous when he saw Joe and Miley together. Yeah, they were ordinary yet somehow meant a lot to him. The front door slowly opened and both of them were so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice that Denise was meters away from them.

"Hey lovebirds," Denise called out, a smile on her face. Miley and Nick looked up and jumped away from each other the moment they realized it was Nick's mom. Miley felt her heart banging on her chest and she wanted to melt away. Of course, Denise won't approve of her. She was a maid, for heaven's sake. But she was a teenager also and she could still change her life for the better.

"Mom, it's not what you think– " Nick tried to defend us but he was cut off anyway.

Denise couldn't help but giggle, making the two of them confused. "It's fine, Nick," she grinned. "I've been watching you kids pretty much the whole night and I just came out to tell you that I'm going to bed already. Wait for Joe, okay?" she said, giving a small wink.

"_The whole night_?" Nick repeated.

"Goodnight, baby," Denise smiled and turned towards the confused brunette. "Night, Miley. Don't stay up too late." With that, the mother turned and walked away, her figure disappearing into the dark and into the house. Miley had her mouth open slightly.

"Did... Did that just happen?" Miley asked, blinking her eyes fastly and giving Nick a confused look. He was as confused as her, also. His mom didn't act that nice around Nicole. She usually just ignored her and didn't bother offering her food or something to drink ever since she knew she wasn't a virgin anymore, tried drugs, aborted a child and had countless boyfriends that she cheated on. Yes, Nicole did all of these.

Nick couldn't help but smile and turn off the iPod. "Well, my mom is unpredictable," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I think you should probably get in now. It's past midnight already." he said.

"I thought we're going to watch the sunrise?" Miley asked, following him. She held in a yawn so he wouldn't see and insist her to get some sleep. Biting her lower lip, she waited for an answer, rocking her heels back and forth.

"Let's go in for a while, change in something comfortable and I'll make us some hot chocolate before we watch the sunset?" Nick offered, "How does that sound?" and he knew he thought of an amazing plan once he saw her smile.

xxx

"So what time will your parents come back?" Nicole asked as she ran her brush through her messy hair. Jake was on the other side of the room, still putting on his clothes with a slight smirk on his face.

"Tomorrow," Jake answered, casually. "When are we going to do this again?" he winked, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, squeezing her gently. Both of them had smirks on their faces, assured that no one could ever know what they were doing.

"As long as Nick doesn't suspect a thing," Nicole winked, giggling as she grabbed her purse from the bed. "Now take me home. I'm tired." she said as she walked out of the room with Jake trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"It's because you're so wild tonight," Jake chuckled earning a whack on the chest from Nicole. "It's true. That's why I keep on wondering why Nick rejects you every time you offer something really really good."

"It's his loss, babe," Nicole rolled her eyes. "I won't break up with him just yet. It boosts up my image and my reputation has never been better." she said with an evil giggle she usually makes.

"I can boost up your image, babe," Jake said, grabbing her wrist. "Why can't it be just you and me? I've been waiting for you since ninth grade. I'm totally worth it now." he said and Nicole gave him a quiet scoff.

"But Nick can do it better," Nicole said in a firm voice. "And I gave you what you wanted so don't you go asking for something more okay, Jake?" she said, yanking his hand away from her wrist and walking out of the mansion. "Take me home."

"I'm lying to my best friend here for you," he said as they got into his sports car, starting the ignition. Nicole kept her gaze out the window, trying to avoid a conversation with him. He was only good in bed and not in talking.

"Who cares?" Nicole said, waving her hand in the air. "You have other best friends. Nick's not a big deal." she said, arching her eyebrow and giving him an i-couldn't-care-less look.

"That's really your job, huh Nicole?" Jake spat at her, rolling his eyes. The girl can be more than a bitch sometimes. He couldn't even help but wonder if she really has a heart or uses a special machine to pump her blood.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nicole snapped.

"Be a bitch," Jake said and the rest of the ride home ended up quiet as Nicole glared at him through the journey. She couldn't believe she just slept with this asshole. The moment the car halts, she jumps off the car and slams the door close.

"It's never happening again so I hope you enjoyed tonight," she said, giving him one last glare before she stalked off and into her mansion.

xxx

"I can't see it, Nick," Miley giggled as she curled up against Nick in the blankets, staring up the stars. She brought up the mug to her lips, sipping her hot chocolate as she tried to figure out what Nick was talking about. "It's not even close to a lion."

"You have no imagination," Nick chuckled, pointing up. "See, that's the mouth, its fangs and long tail. Can't you see it? It's like a big drawing." he described and Miley just gave up, still not seeing the 'lion' he was talking about.

"Sure, I see it," Miley played along, giggling. "Well what about the fish? Can you see it?" she asked and it was now her turn to raise up her arm and point at the night sky. Instead of looking at what Miley was pointing at, Nick glanced at her, a smile forming on his lips.

"I see it," Nick said.

Miley's gaze was locked at the sky, admiring the black atmosphere with twinkling chirstmas-like stars. "It's so beautiful. You can't see something like this all the time." she said. "Are you looking at it?"

"I am," he chuckled. "She looks so beautiful that words can't even describe it." he smiled once their gazes lock, making Miley's cheeks burn. Nick loved the way she blushes especially when she starts to bite her lower lip and look down.

"I was talking about the constellations," Miley said, exhaling. Boy, did she want to throw up. Just staring into his beautiful chocolate brown orbs was enough to make her crazy. She finished her hot chocolate and settled the mug down the grass. "Do you think about it?"

"Think about what?" Nick asked, putting down the mug and adjusting his seat. "I think about a lot of things." he said, sighing.

"Think about everything," Miley said, her gaze on nowhere particular. "Like school, your future, your family. Stuff like that. I wanna know if you do too 'cause sometimes I think that I'm going crazy." she said with a slight giggle.

"Miley," Nick said with a smile. "Of course I do and everybody else also so you're not going crazy." he chuckled. "I think about it every night."

"Yep, I'm not crazy," Miley giggled, "Well, at least my problems decreased. My mom finally got a job and I might quit soon. I miss my mom and it's not the same without her." she said, playing with her mug.

"How soon?" Nick asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I don't know, Nick," she shrugged her shoulders and pulled the blanket closer to her. "But I'm glad my mom's finally going back to her old self again. She gained her confidence back. The day she got fired, she looked so depressed that I thought she was going to pass out any minute."

"I'm happy for your mom," he said, a small smile on his face.

"I am too," Miley grinned, "So I'm sorry if I kind of turned your whole world upside down when I came to work here. I shouldn't have invaded your room and rearranged it." she said, her cheeks reddening again.

"Oh come on, don't bring that up," Nick shook his head, chuckling. "I was pissed that day and I sorta poured all my anger on you and it felt good. I'm still sorry about that." he smiled, handing her his share of blanket so she wouldn't get cold.

"I found an Elvis Costello album there," Miley smiled, "I didn't know you listen to him. And you have like almost every album of his. If I wasn't so nice, I would've stolen three of them." she giggled, snuggling up to the blankets.

"You better not," Nick said, "I collected them for years. I've been around America just to get every single album." he said, proudly. "He's a genius. My favorite album would be My Aim–"

"–Is True!" Miley finished, a huge grin forming on her lips. "It's my favorite, also! I couldn't find that album so I had to download his songs from the internet. You gotta lend it to me, please, please, pleaaaase!" she asked, putting on her best pout.

"Fine," Nick chuckled, "You don't look like you listen to him."

"Of course, I do," she defended, "He's remarkable. My dad and I loved listening to him." she smiled at the thought of her dad and her as a child. Those were the happy moments of her life – when her dad was still there, her mom wasn't sickly and she didn't worry about everything.

"You're pretty amazing, Miley," Nick smiled at her, intertwining his fingers with hers and squeezing it softly. She smiled back at him, both their eyes twinkling with happiness. Every touch of each other was like an electric shock and relaxing at the same time.

After a couple of hours, they found themselves asleep in each other's arms under the night sky. Miley had her head resting on Nick's chest while his arms were wrapped around her securely. She buried her face deeper into his chest, getting more and more comfortable. If only they were in another world where no one can tell them what to do...

xxx

Miley closed her locker, Demi's face suddenly appearing. "Oh my god, where were you during prom? I thought Jake was picking you up!" she exclaimed making her jump slightly. "Prom was hella suckish. Now spill. Where were you?"

"I was at home," Miley answered simply. "Jake didn't show up so I stayed... at home... just me... no one else... yep." she nodded and hugged her books tightly. The butterflies were still there fluttering in her stomach.

"You know what was funny?" Demi asked, "Nicole, Jake and Nick weren't there... did you guys go on a double date or something? If you did, you could've let me come. The prom was a disaster."

"No, we weren't on a double date," Miley smiled, "I don't know where Nicole and Jake were, okay? And I don't give a heck where they were or what they were doing during the night of the prom."

"I'm not buying it," Demi eyed her suspiciously. After a couple of seconds of silence, her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "Oh my god, you and Nick stayed at home! Jake and Nicole ditched, didn't they? So you and Nick just hung out! Oh my goodness!"

"That's not true," she giggled, "Kay fine. It is. It was the most wonderful evening of my life!" she squealed, finally giving in and jumping up and down. "Nick and I danced to John Mayer, we watched the stars and..."

Demi squealed with her. "No way! You guys kissed?"

Miley grinned and nodded. "I am so thankful Jake stood me up and Nicole cancelled. I think they went out together and did... well, you know... _stuff._" she giggled. "But seriously, I'm still breathing hard right now."

"Aww!" Demi smiled, "Well, I'm glad yours went well. Mine's such a horrible one. Kyle left and told me I was the worst date ever. But Joe showed up and we ended up dancing the night away. It was great if scratch the Kyle part."

"I knew it," Miley shook her head, "Kyle's a jerk and Joe likes you."

"Pssh," Demi rolled her eyes, "He does not like me. I mean, if he does, he would've asked me to prom. He didn't even have a date! That has to mean something."

"Yeah. It means that he's too nervous to ask you," Miley winked, giggling. "Come on, Dem. He's into you. Which is good 'cause with me, you'll get to see him everyday if you want to."

"Enough about Joe," Demi waved her hand in the air, carelessly. "What about Nick! Are you two dating now? He's got to break up with Nicole. And if she finds out, she'll make your life hell." she warned.

"I don't know," Miley sighed, "But I'm praying that he's going to do something about it..."

xxx

After school, Nick walked through the school hallway, trying to find Nicole. He didn't know why but he had the need to see her. He felt like saying important things to her that he wasn't really sure of. It wasn't "i love you" or "i miss you". It was something else, something that's been bugging him ever since he met a certain brunette girl with a breathtaking smile and mesmerizing eyes.

Spotting her at a corner, he quickly made his way towards her and grabbed her arms. "We need to talk." he said huskily, cornering her where no one could see them. "Were you with Jake during prom?"

"Of course not," Nicole rolled her eyes, "He's not my type of guy. And you know that you're the one I love, Nick. Why don't you trust me?" she asked, her face turning serious. Nick closed his eyes and opened them slowly. How could this girl even say that to his face?

"I know you, Nicole," he said, "There's always something going on behind my back. I'm getting tired of guessing." Nick stated firmly as he looked around, trying to check if there was anyone watching.

"No there is not!" Nicole shook her head, throwing her hands up in the air. "How could you even say that? I love you, Nick. Only you." she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Once they pulled away, Nick noticed a figure by the corner, his eyes widening after realizing who it was. Her eyes were glimmering because of what seemed like tears. She walked away and Nick had to fight the urge to run after her. "It's over," he said and took off, leaving Nicole with those words hanging in the air. There was only one thing on his mind right now – _Miley._

**A/N : Okay, I'm sorry for the late update. I'm really trying my best to write a new chapter once the last one is posted. Now, here's a really big announcement : I'm not continuing Can't Have You anymore. I'm really sorry to the readers. I just ran out of ideas and I'm not exactly sure where the story's going so I'm stopping it. :| Instead, I'm writing a new story. It's all set and all I need now is your approval. What do you think? It's going to be Niley! :D Again, I'm really sorry. I just don't know what to do with Can't Have You anymore. I'm not deleting it, though. Just stopping it. Hope you guys understand. Watch out for the new story! :) Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's something I thought about for a while... I hope it turned out good – like how I imagined it. Reviews. :)**

**See Through Me**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

_First things first. _Nick moved like an eagle across the hallway, his head moving side to side as he tried to spot Miley. She was a fast walker and he was sure that she already went far. Still not losing hope, Nick lifted his legs running like he never ran before. Soon enough, he spotted her, just about to cross the street. Her head was down and her arms were lifted. He could tell that she was wiping her tears away. He was good at this, great actually. He made her cry for like seven times ever since they met.

"Miley," Nick breathed out once he finally reached her. He grabbed her elbow, making sure she won't run away. He was panting and was having a hard time catching his breath. "It's not what you think."

The brunette pretended that she wasn't hearing anything at all. There was no way she was going to dare to look. What does he expect after finding out that I saw their kiss? Be okay with it after the night they spent together? Nope, she doesn't think so.

"I can explain," Nick tried again, finally catching up with his breath. He sighed at Miley's hardness and checked the stoplights if it turned green. It was still lit red and he obviously needed to say this before she makes another run for it. "Please?"

Miley glanced at him, her eyes red and slightly wet from those tears. "There's nothing to explain, Nick," she said softly. "I think what I saw is worth a million words already." her eyes went back on the traffic in front of her as she held onto her bag tightly.

"But those million words are wrong," he said, glancing again at the stoplight. Okay, still red. Come on. "Nicole kissed me." Miley's head slowly turned to him, signalling him to proceed. "I was about to break up with her..."

Her heart froze, she has to admit, but the word 'about' made it doubtful. There could be two meanings or sometimes even more. She didn't want to say anything at that time. It didn't feel right. She couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"I'm done," Nick said, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "I'm tired of everything..." he said, his hand slipping away from his elbow. Miley looked down and up the stoplights. It finally turned green. "After you saw us kissing, I said we were done then here I am... well, I said it. You can go."

Miley nodded, the cars stopping at the left side, far enough from the other people crossing. Half way there, she stopped in her tracks. A small smile formed on her lips and she turned around, running back to him and standing in front of him for a moment. They stared at each other for a while before breaking down into smiles.

"Forgot something?" Nick inquired, his left eyebrow raising making her heart melt. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and resting their foreheads against each other's.

"I think so," she smiled, her arms going around his neck. Their eyes closed once their lips touched and it was like a bolt of lightning. Every touch was like an electric shock that both of them wanted and needed. It made them want more. Miley smiled against his soft lips, her hands tangled in his curls. They pulled away, in need of oxygen. "Now I remember." she giggled.

"Good," Nick smiled, "because a good kisser like me shouldn't be forgotten." he felt a whack on the chest from Miley making him grunt softly, chuckling.

"I gotta go home," Miley said, "I need to take care of Frankie. Denise is leaving in ten minutes." panic was evident in her voice making Nick chuckle again. "What's so funny, Nicholas? Your mom's gonna kill me!"

"I have a car," Nick reminded, intertwining his hand with hers. "Relax, I'm going to give you a ride home."

They walked in silence, the whispers of the wind enough not to make them go deaf from intense silence. The wind blew against their faces, cooling them down a bit. Nick, who was still sweating like hell, found it relieving. They reached the mustang and he opened the door for her. Miley hopped in, her heart racing. She felt the engine start once Nick was on board and she kept her gaze on the road in front of her.

"If mom kills you, I'm going to miss you," Nick told her making Miley groan.

"You are so not helping," Miley said, biting her lower lip. "I'm going to be _dead meat_, Nicholas." she played with her fingers, trying to distract herself from thinking much. Nick chuckled, shaking his head.

"My mom's not a canibbal, Miles," Nick smiled. "I'll handle this. I'll just tell my mom that we got stuck in traffic or something. Wing it with me, okay? So we don't get in trouble." he said making Miley grin.

"I can tell you're so used to this," Miley rolled her eyes and sat impatiently in her seat. "Come on, Nick! You can drive faster than this, can't you?" she asked, tapping her feet on the mat.

A couple of minutes later, the mustang came to a halt in front and Miley practically flew out the car and into the mansion. She threw her backpack at the doorstep of the guesthouse and dashed inside the living room, only to be greeted by Denise with a worried look on her face.

"Miley, I was supposed to be gone fifteen minutes ago," she said, not in a disappointed tone but enough to tell that she wasn't happy about this. "I'm late." she sighed and Miley immediately felt dumb and useless.

"I'm sorry, Denise. I was doing extra credit at school," Miley said a little white lie and crossed her fingers behind her back. Denise, who was in a hurry, bought it and swung her shoulder bag around her shoulder. "This won't happen again."

"It's fine, but make sure, okay?" she reminded and went towards the bottom of the stairs. "Frankie! Baby, mommy's going to go now. Miley's here to babysit you. Take care, honey!" she called out before walking towards the door. Nick came in on cue.

"Hey mom," Nick nodded before walking past her and flopping down the couch. "Where are you heading?" he asked, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and started scanning through her channels.

"I'm going to work," Denise answered, "Were you doing extra credit, too?"

"No, why?" Nick asked, giving her a confused look from the couch. Maybe his mom was starting to catch up. "I stopped by at my friend's house for a couple of minutes."

"Well you need to," she said, "You're going to need it. I'll see you all later." Denise walked out of the mansion and they heard her car start up and back away the driveway. Nick focused on the television and Miley headed at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Frankie.

"Miley!" Frankie yelled as he ran down the stairs and greeting her with a hug on the waist. "Where were you? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago! My mom started nagging and I thought she wouldn't stop so I headed to my room."

"Hey, that's not a polite thing to do when your mommy's talking," Miley said, pressing his brown hair down. "You should listen 'cause that's for your own good and you're going to need it." she smiled.

"I know," Frankie rolled his eyes, "But she says the same things over and over again. I already know every word she says whenever I do something wrong." he chuckled. Nick came over and ruffled his hair.

"But still you have to listen," Nick said.

"You don't. So I won't," Frankie grinned.

"You're such a good brother," I rolled my eyes at Nick and lead Frankie to the kitchen. "So what do you want to eat? I bet you're hungry." I said as I grabbed PopTarts from the shelves. Nick trailed behind us and Frankie made a face. "What?"

"I'm tired of PopTarts," Frankie sighed as he sat down the stool. "Can't we eat something... I don't know, fresh? Like homebaked? Mommy never has time to bake for me anymore ever since she got promoted."

Miley glanced at Nick and the both of them smiled. "Sounds great. I'll go get the ingredients. We're making brownies and you're helping." I said to Frankie and he grinned.

xxx

Nicole walked in their wide living room only to be greeted by silence. As usual, none of her parents were home. Her dad was flying to practically every state in the country and her mom works 10 hours a day. She may be living the good life but a part of her was missing. She didn't feel loved at all. Another tear slid down her face but she didn't wipe it away as she pretended she wasn't crying.

"Hey Jayna," she forced out a small smile to their personal cook once she entered the kitchen. She was the only friend she considers since they were the only two people always left inside the mansion. "What's cooking?"

"Baking, actually," Jayna smiled as she continued to whip the meringue she was making in the shiny silver bowl. "What's the matter with you, honey? You look tired and heartbroken. Did that Grey boy break up with you?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it," she sighed as she filled a glass with sweet tea. She brought it up to her lips, sipping a small sip and swallowing it, soothing her dry sore throat. "I'm not really feeling like it."

For a twenty-nine year old, Jayna had a heart like a teenager's. She understood her completely and sometimes, Nicole considers her like a sister, best friend and a mother at a same time. She tells her everything and Jayna doesn't judge her or tell her she was stupid or something. She simply listens and tells you good advices.

"I respect that," Jayna nodded, smiling a small smile. The ding of the oven startled Nicole who was lost in her own thoughts. "Why don't you have some of these muffins? They make me feel better whenever I'm down or lonely."

"It's carbs and sugar," Nicole refused. "I'm on a diet."

Without saying a word, Jayna held the tray in front of her and Nicole took one without hesitation. She ate it in five bites and finished the remaining sweet tea in her glass. "I think I'm going to bed."

"It's only six, sweetie," Jayna said, "It's just dark outside."

"I know," Nicole forced out a smile before filling her glass with water and drinking it to the last drop. She walked halfway across the kitchen before turning around and studying Jayna for a moment. "Hey Jayna..."

"Yes, Nikki?" she smiled, looking up.

"I actually feel heartbroken this time," Nicole said, "I think I really did love him. I was just too blind and bitchy enough to realize. He broke up with me." she choked on the last sentence and a tear slid down her cheek.

"It's alright, honey," Jayna placed the things she was holding down and walked towards her, giving her a warm hug that everyone needed whenever they were feeling broken. "He's just... not the one."

"He was for me."

xxx

"Do you think these are all we need?" Frankie asked Miley as they studied the ingredients laid out on the counter. Flour. Sugar. Baking soda. Cocoa powder. All the basic things to make a batch of brownies for three.

"Yeah, I used to make these all the time with my mom," Miley giggled as she stood next to Nick. Both of them were careful with their actions so that Frankie wouldn't suspect that they were something more now. They wanted to keep it a secret.

"Well then, let's make them," Nick said as he grabbed a bowl and Frankie walked next to him, sitting down the stool. "First, we're going to need eggs... I think." he chuckled, grabbing a spoon.

"Can I lick the spoon?" Frankie grinned as he asked the girl excitedly. Miley giggled and nodded. "Awesome! You lead us, Miley. Nick obviously is clueless about this. He's never even fried an egg or bacon before."

"Charming, Nick," Miley smirked and Nick's cheeks reddened slightly. "Okay, we're going to need eggs and flour. Mix them in this bowl. I'll crack the eggs. We don't want it crunchy, right, Nicholas?" she giggled.

"Alright, alright," Nick said, raising his hands up in the air. "I'm not a pro, okay? So I might as well mix the batter." he chuckled. He and Frankie ended up watching Miley and handing her utensils. Miley had a gleam in her eyes that Nick notices whenever she was truly happy. When she forces out a smile and it isn't there, he knows she's faking it. She was simply breathtaking. Nick didn't even notice that he was holding his breath the whole time he was watching her. He exhaled finally, feeling glad that oxygen filled his lungs.

"You okay, Nick?" Miley asked once she heard him coughing.

"Yeah," he nodded and coughed. "I'm fine."

"He coughs when he holds his breath," Frankie chuckled. "You must be holding in your breath, huh? I bet you think Miley's pretty." Miley raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head, giggling slightly. "What?"

"Of course, Miley's pretty," Nick answered, smiling. "But Elvis is prettier, don't you think?" he smirked and held up his hand in the air, high-fiving Frankie. I rolled my eyes at the both of them as they laughed. She could tell Frankie got his jokes and sarcasm from Nick.

"You think a dog is prettier than me?" I laughed along, throwing a handful of flour at Nick making him gasp. "Oops. Sorry. The flour slipped," she smirked and Frankie went all 'Ooooh!' declaring a battle.

Nick silently grabbed the cocoa powder and sprinkled it on Miley's head making Frankie laugh like there was now tomorrow. "So did my cocoa powder," Nick grinned. A couple of minutes later, they found themselves throwing food at each other at the kitchen with Frankie, their tummies hurting from laughing.

They were all covered in powder, flour and the ingredients they were supposed to use in baking, not in a food fight. Their laughs echoed through the mansion as they tried to dodge flying eggs and powder. Nick threw eggs at Frankie and Miley smothered baking soda in Nick's shirt and Frankie's hair.

"You're no match for me!" Frankie yelled at the top of his lungs as he stood in the stool and started shaking the bag of flour in the air, making a snow-like layer of flour on the floor and on Nick and Miley. He laughed maniaclly and Nick started throwing eggs at him. Miley's hearty laugh was like music to his ears. It made him wanna smile, too.

"Get down, Frank!" Miley said, "You might fall down and hurt yourself." she carried him off the stool and he continued on spreading every ingredient his little ten-year-old hands can carry.

"Wait!" Nick said making all of them freeze. "Mom's going to swallow us." he said as their eyes widened, realizing what they just did to their mom's favorite part of the house. Frankie tried his best not to laugh but failed and started clapping his hands. Nick and Miley joined in, admitting that they had fun.

"That was awesome!" Frankie smiled, "We should do that more often."

The batter was saved and Miley poured it in the baking tray, placing it in the oven and setting the time. "Alright, that's enough fun," Miley smiled, "Go upstairs and take a shower. Leave your clothes in the hamper underneath okay? So your mom wouldn't see."

"Aaw," Frankie whined. "What will you guys do here?"

"Clean up," Nick chuckled. "Feel like helping or would you rather take a shower?" Frankie quickly ran up the stairs, avoiding the 'cleaning' part of baking making the both of them chuckle.

"I am so worn out," Miley huffed as she sat down the stool.

"I'm pretty used to this," he chuckled, taking the egg yolk from her hair. "Frankie got you real good." she smiled at him. "And for the record, you're much prettier than Elvis."

Miley laughed at that one. "You really think so?" she raised her eyebrow, a smile across her lips.

"No, not really," he shook his head.

Miley whacked his arm. "Jake's cuter than you,"

"A worm's cuter than Jake," Nick said.

"Jealous," she stuck her tongue out.

"No," Nick smiled, "Would you be here with me if you think he's cuter?"

"I think so," she giggled, joking.

"Well, I don't," he chuckled, pulling her close to him before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Shouldn't we clean up now?" Miley asked.

"Maybe later," he smiled. "You smell like cocoa."

"You smell like eggs," she grinned, feeling so comfortable around him. She didn't know how it even happened but it all seemed so natural now to her. Like they knew each other for years and eventually fell in love.

"Then I smell nice," Nick smiled, leaning in.

"What the hell happened here?" Joe's voice echoed through the kitchen, his eyes travelling, growing bigger at everything he sees. Both of them jumped away from each other, their eyes widening also. Uh oh...

**A/N : I had fun writing this chapter. :) Haha. So what do you think about it? Leave reviews. :D New story coming soon. Who's excited? :P **


	15. Chapter 15

**OH MY GOD. I am so sorry for updating super late. It started with the first week of freaking October. This is one hell of a month for me and I'm still trying my best to catch up with my stories and think of new ideas to spice things up with them. It's already semestral break and I'll try to write every hour of the day. And just to make things clear, I'm not quitting. Some are asking me if I'm already closing my account or something but I won't. Well, yeah so let's head back to the story. Happy almost halloween. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen  
Miley**

It was out of the question. Joe will probably freak and get mad once he knows about the 'Nick-and-I-are-together-now' issue. His face said it all. The way his eyebrows were knitted together and the way his mouth hung open. If that was his face when he saw the mess, what would his face be if he knew? I grabbed the broom and immediately started sweeping while Nick stood there, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"We, uh... we were baking b-brownies and Frankie just..." I stuttered as I looked at Nick, struggling for help. He didn't seem to get the message so he carried on nodding. Boy, did I wanna hit him with the broom. "...just spilled some cocoa powder and he started throwing powder everywhere."

Joe crossed his arms across his chest and his eyes were all over the kitchen. "Frankie is so gonna get grounded," he shook his head, rolling his eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief, walking slowly towards him.

"No, uh... He's just a kid," I said. "We're just gonna clean this up and Denise would never know. Right, Nick?" Back up, Nicholas. I gave him a death glare making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Totally," Nick nodded and leaned down the counter. "Now you go ahead. We're just gonna clean up and you do whatever you have to do as long as it's not here. Okay?" he smiled innocently, his eyes squinting like he was looking at the sun.

"Whatever," Joe rolled his eyes. "Bye, Miles." He said, walking out of the kitchen ever so slowly that we had to hold our breaths.

"Ha. That was close," he chuckled, taking a sponge and started wiping the counter. "I wonder what he'll say once he knew. He'd probably rub the past on my face, reminding me how I hated you in the first place."

"Joe's Joe," I shrugged my shoulder, exhaling. I set the broom aside, leaning my body against the counter and just watched Nick for a moment. "You should go ahead. I'm the one who should be cleaning up the mess. That's what I get paid for."

"No," Nick shook his head, looking up at me. "Sorry, but I kinda have to help you with this. after all, Frankie's my brother and I made the mess also." he said, continuing to sponge the counter.

"Really, Nick," I insisted, taking steps towads him. "I can handle this. it's just the kitchen. And it will help to take my mind off of things. Please?" I asked, putting on my best pout. He looked at me for a while, sighing.

"Fine, but–"

"Kay, now bye," I said, pushing him on the back and leading him out of the kitchen. Nick stopped in his tracks and turned around. "What? Hurry up. I gotta clean up before Denise sees all of these."

"What's wrong?" he asked me softly, taking both of my hands in his. My eyes traveled around the room, finding something to focus on. Anywhere but Nick. "You can tell me. Is it Joe? Forget about him."

"Nothing's wrong," I shook my head, staring at the coffee maker at my right side. "It's just... I'm nervous and intimidated and afraid. It's like every single move I do will never be good enough for you."

"Hey," Nick whispered, cupping my face in his hands. "What made you think that? Where did that come from? Would I be here with you if that was true? You're actually more than I deserve, Mi. Keep that in mind."

"Staying in here just keeps my heart racing now that we're together. I don't know, but I can't help it," I sighed, closing my eyes and taking in Nick's scent. He smelled like cologne and cocoa powder.

He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Don't be," he said. "Because you're amazing. And you're not like those other girls. Any guy would feel so lucky just standing here with you."

"Really?" I smiled, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Hmm... No," Nick smirked, pulling me into his arms. I rolled my eyes, smacking him on the chest softly making him chuckle. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room, okay? Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later," he smiled before walking out of the kitchen.

I watched as he went up the stairs and disappeared into the landing. I sighed, walking back in the kitchen, resting my hands on my hips. I checked the wall clock, realizing I only had an hour left before Denise comes back. Nick's words echoed in my mind and I couldn't help but smile to myself. He was like a hero and a villain at the same time.

It was almost midnight when I finally had the chance to sleep. Climbing in my bed, I yawned as I thought of what would happen tomorrow. It can be bad and it can be good. I thought about what Nicole and Jake would say and what the whole school would think once they find out about everything. It would ruin Nick. It hurt to say it but I knew it was the truth. I wouldn't want that for Nick. It took him years to build up that kind of reputation and I wouldn't wanna be the one to destroy it for him.

I knew that dating Nicole was the best for Nick. She's popular, pretty, rich, a cheerleader and everybody wanted to be her best friend although it was pretty clear that she's a heck of a bitch to people – even to her boyfriends. I couldn't help but compare myself to her. She was a keeper. Me? Let's see, I'm a maid, my mom lost her job, my dad died, I'm also a part time babysitter, I stay in the bleachers, I wear jeans and Converse, I have one best friend and I only had one boyfriend. It was obvious. I'm no match for a girl like her.

There was a voice in my head, though. Like it was telling me to stop thinking about everyone else's opinions and thoughts and do whatever what makes you happy before it was too late. It was a quiet voice which I find hard to follow. I was never that kind of person even though I don't have any reputation to keep up. I was tired of thinking. I wanted to give my poor brain a break before it explodes. Just as I was about to close my eyes, my cellphone rang.

I sat up, trying to feel it on my bed in the darkness. I held it against my ear and answered, trying to sound pissed off as I can. "Hello?" I said, not bothering to check the caller ID. My eyes widened, realizing it was Nick.

"Wow. Nice to hear how much you want to talk to me," I heard him chuckle from the other line. I closed my eyes, silently cursing myself. "I just wanted to check if you're alright or something."

"Sorry," I sighed. "I was almost asleep when you called and I thought it was Demi or something. I'm fine, thank you." I answered, sounding more weak than fine. "How 'bout you? Did Denise suspect a thing?"

"No, she didn't," he said. I could feel him smiling from the other line. "It's like 12 midnight and everybody's already asleep so I'm thinking of dropping by there even if it's only for a couple of minutes, top. Is that okay?"

"Nick," I whined, "I gotta get some rest and your mom's gonna murder you once she catches you here. Not to mention, murder me since I'm in here!" I said, my heart suddenly skipping beats.

Nick chuckled, "Too late. Open the door, Mi." he said and I raced to turn on the lights in my room.

"No, I won't," I said, "Go home, Nicholas."

"Fine, then I guess I'm gonna have to camp out here," he stated. I ran down the stairs, checking the window to see if he was really there. Crap. There he was, standing in a white V-Neck tshirt and gray sweatpants. He looked handsome, as always. "That would get me into more trouble, don't you think?"

"Fine," I gave in, saying it through gritted teeth and pressing the end button on the phone before opening the door. I dragged him inside, quickly closing the door before someone sees. "What came into your mind?"

"You, you and you," he smiled and walked into the living room, flopping down the couch. I followed him inside, sitting beside him. "And I just felt the need to check in on you."

I rested my head on his chest as I felt his arms wrap around me. All of the bad things suddenly left the moment we connected. It felt amazing to be next to him. "I missed you." I mumbled against his chest. "Okay, maybe you coming here is a good idea. I kinda needed someone to talk to."

"About what?" he asked.

"Anything. I just miss my mom these days. I'm not really used to being alone. I always had her by my side," I said, drawing invisible circles on his shirt. He nodded. I could tell he was feeling what I was feeling especially that his dad walked away from them.

"I know what it's like," Nick sighed, looking at me. "Did she get a job already?"

"Yeah. She's hired as a secretary," I said, a small smile forming on my face. "Sooner or later I'm gonna have to quit, Nick. And it would be hard not seeing you everyday. Especially if we're going to have to keep this to ourselves."

"We're gonna make it," he smiled, squeezing my arm softly. "For now, let's just make the best out of this. You're here. I'm here. Then everything's fine, right?" I smiled, burying my face deeper into his chest.

"I have one last question..." I said, afraid of what his answer was going to be. I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "What happens tomorrow?"

"Why do you keep worrying about what's going to happen tomorrow?" Nick sighed. "Nobody really knows, Mi. We should just let it be. But I know tomorrow's going to be alright. And we can get through it."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he reassured, a smile playing on his lips. "Now can we please not talk about problems for now? I'm here to cheer you up. So we're gonna have to be 'cheery', okay?" Nick raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine. Yay, whoo! I'm freaking cheery!" I giggled, raising my hands up.

"That's the spirit!" Nick chuckled, messing up my hair. "Why do you always smell like vanilla and strawberries? Do you use them to take a bath or something? Because it makes me want to eat you."

I laughed, pressing my body against him. "But you know you love it. I mean, it's better than smelling like mashed potatoes and steak, right?" I giggled. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. You're lucky 'cause vanilla and strawberries are my weaknesses," he smirked, pulling me closer to him and pressing his lips against mine. It was so soft and delicate and we could practically kiss all day. We smiled against each other's lips, deepening it by the second. My hands were tangled up in his curls, loving every electricity shock he's sending down my body.

"You taste like cookies," I said against his lips and inbetween kisses. I giggled but carried on kissing him. I don't really mind wether he tastes like chili or burgers or whatever.

"I just ate some," he chuckled and we pulled away due to lack of oxygen. "Wow, you're such a good kisser." Nick smirked as I sat on his lap. "Do you get a lot of practice or something?"

"From you, actually," I smiled, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Let's practice some more, then," he chuckled making me whack him on the arm.

"I should be sleeping by now but no, somebody insisted on dropping by and threatened to camp outside my door," I said, letting out a yawn. "In case it slipped your mind, we have school tomorrow which means we have to wake up very early."

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Nick chuckled, throwing his hands up in the air as we made our way towards the door. "Night, Miles." he smiled, opening the door.

"G'night, Nicholas," I giggled, kissing him on the cheek delicately. I stood there in the door way for a minute, wanting to make sure he gets in safely even though he was only crossing the backyard. I closed the door once he got in and I finally got the chance to fall asleep with Nick filling my dreams.

The first period bell rang and students rushed to their respective classrooms and I was one of them. Seeing Nick walk by and ignoring him was one of the hardest things I had to do in life. Acting like he wasn't important to me or I don't know him was harder than I thought it would be especially when I see Nicole wanting him so badly.

I walked past Nick, trying my best not to look at him or Jake beside him. I knew Jake was going to say something. Something that has got to do with me and Nick. "I thought you two are friends? I mean, you and her in a mall and everything."

"We are. We're just... not that close, okay?" he said, closing his locker and avoiding eye contact with Jake. That was one thing I knew about Nick. He can be a bad liar especially if it's against his will.

"So she's not your girlfriend, either?" Jake added. "Awesome. I can totally score."

Nick scoffed at him, rolling his eyes. "What makes you think that? You can't even go to prom with her. You ditched her and left her without a date. She looked miserable that night, dickhead. She spent hours trying to look perfect for you. Miley looked beautiful and you didn't show up. So I don't think being her boyfriend's gonna work, either."

"How would you know?" Jake asked, "You went to prom with Nicole, right?" he tried playing dumb even though Nick clearly knew what happened.

"No," Nick said through gritted teeth. "She didn't. She cancelled. I had no fucking idea why. Did you see her at prom that night?" he played along, raising an eyebrow at his so-called "best friend".

"No, not really," he shrugged, "But if I did see her, I would've called you."

"Thanks, man," Nick faked a smile, slamming the door of his locker shut. "You are a really really good friend." he said and patted him a little too hard on the back making him groan silently.

"No problem," Jake nodded.

The rest of the day turned out okay but not remarkable or special. Before I knew it, the last bell rang and everybody made their way home. I, on the other hand, have to finish an extra curricular project to earn a couple more points for my grade leaving me behind for about two hours.

Nobody was around anymore except the school security guard, the lunch lady and the old janitor who after all these years I never knew the name. The sun already set and it was already getting dark. I didn't call Nick to pick me up or anything knowing that his family might suspect something. Instead, I had to walk home by myself. I didn't really have a choice.

Minutes passed and I was still nowhere near home and I could feel strange things around me. The lamp post illuminated a couple of spots of the street but it wasn't enough to make everything better to see. My heart skipped a beat once a car honked behind me. I turned around quickly, seeing a Range Rover I've never really seen before. It stopped by my side, its windows rolling down revealing Jake.

I rolled my eyes and continued on walking. He got out of the car and started catching up with me, "Miley! What are you doing out here? It's late and girls shouldn't really be walking alone. Let alone, in a dark deserted street. Let me give you a ride home."

"No, thanks," I said without looking back, fastening my pace. "I'd rather take my chances of getting murdered here than stay in that car with you, thank you."

"What kind of a guy would I be if I let you walk alone? This place is a murderer's spot, Miley. Just get in the car," Jake said, still trailing behind me. Wow, did he have the nerve to say that. I stopped in my tracks, turning around and met his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. The guy that ditched me and left me waiting for hours that night during prom. Congratulations. You're officially an asshole," I said, crossing my arms tightly across my chest. He looked taken a back by what I just said.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I just–"

"I could've used that explanation that night, Jake. What's that going to do now now that prom's over? Nothing, right? So just, keep it to yourself," I snapped, turning around and carried on walking, letting my feet guide me and not my brain.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I was an asshole and a dickhead and a dumbass, call me whatever you want. But I just want you to know tonight that I'm truly sorry. If I could turn back time, I'd change what happened, okay?" he said making me scoff. What the hell was he talking about? I wouldn't change a second of what happened that night of prom. It was the best night of my life and I shared it with Nick. And I was lucky enough not to share it with Jake.

"You don't have to," I shook my head, "Because I had the best night of my life. No thanks."

"Fine, we can argue about this some other time but just get in the car. It's getting late and I might have left you during prom but I'm not leaving you tonight. Not here and not now," Jake said, grabbing my arm and turning me around.

"I can handle myself," I said, getting more and more annoyed. "Now would you please go away and leave me alone?" I didn't realize I was walking in the middle of the street and not in the sidewalk anymore. A light behind me came slowly and I instantly knew it was a speeding car coming towards me.

"Miley, watch out!" I heard Jake's voice and felt his hand pull me out of the way back to the sidewalk. I blinked my eyes, realizing what just happened to me. I was almost killed if it wasn't for Jake. My breathing became heavy and I just sat there on the sidewalk with Jake.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Jake said with overflowing sarcasm in his voice, "You can totally handle yourself. You're so good at it that you almost got ran over by a car!" he half-yelled at me as he pulled me up.

"You could've let me died, then," I said, wrapping my arms around myself, bowing my head down. I knew I had to swallow my pride and thank him for saving my life. But swallowing it made me choke.

"Just get in, will you?" Jake said, frustrated as he shook his head. We walked back towards the Range Rover and slid inside. I leaned my head on the window as he started the engine and drove down the street. It was a long silent drive and minutes seemed like forever in there with Jake.

Once the Rover stopped in front of the mansion, I immediately got out and so did he, walking me to the guesthouse. We stood there for a while after I built up the courage to thank him. "Thanks for the ride. And for saving my life. For what it's worth, I forgive you." I said in a silent tone.

"No problem," he nodded, "I'll see you around, then." he turned around and started walking back to the Range Rover the moment I got in the guesthouse. So I take it back. Today was... eventful. In a very strange way.

**Nick**

It was already past seven when I saw a familiar Range Rover stop in front of our mansion. Miley and Jake suddenly walk out of it making me confused and worried at the same time. Something wrong must've happened to her. And why would she go in there with him? After seeing Miley walk in the guesthouse, I immediately followed Jake outside to ask him what happened.

"Jake!" I called out, catching up to him. "What happened? Is Miley okay?" I asked him, shoving my hands in my pockets to look casual and not worried enough for him to suspect a thing.

"Just gave her a ride home, that's all," he smiled. "And remember what you said earlier? That I can't qualify to be her 'man'? I'm on the second level now, Grey. Before you know it, I might be walking down the halls with her in my arms. Awesome, right?" he chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Jake winked, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night, Grey." he said and I could've sworn I saw a smirk playing on his lips in the dark as he walked up to his car and drove away. What the hell was that about?

* * *

**I'm kind of disappointed after seeing the amount of reviews of my new story 'Three Weeks Of Summer'. So I don't really know if I should continue it. But thank you for all those who reviewed, though. I'll try my best to update the story. Reviews? :)**

**follow me on Tumblr:**

**.com/**


	16. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**Hey, guys!**

How's everybody doing? I'm sorry if I haven't been updating _any _of my stories. I got really busy, everything started to change and I guess this kind of slipped away. I really miss writing, supporting Niley and every little thing that used to be a huge part of my life. I miss seeing your feedback, I miss learning to be a better writer, I miss imagining scenarios in my head about Miley and Nick, I miss each and every one of my readers.

I want to let you all know that I want to give this one more shot, but I'm going to need your opinions. Here's what I'm planning to do:

a. **Continue (at least one of) my unfinished stories**

Can't Have You

Three Weeks of Summer

See Through Me

b. **Write a new story**

Tell me what you guys think. I really need to hear you all out. Just please leave a review. It would mean a lot to me. I hope everyone's doing alright! And I hope you guys will welcome me and my stories again in your heart. :)

xoxo

Rica


End file.
